El regalo de toda una vida
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Pronto esta por llegar el cumpleaños de Shun, e Ikki solo quiere el regalo perfecto para el... ¿sera el que tiene el adecuado?. Una historia de Ikki y Shun, espero la disfruten
1. Capítulo 1

****

Título: El regalo de toda una vida

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya",0 son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

****

Nota2: Este fic se lo dedico a mi buena amiga Namida =n.n=; linda Namida, gracias por animarme a hacer un fic de mi pareja de hermanos favorita y por todas tus palabras para conmigo, eres muy buena.

****

Capítulo 1: Con las manos vacías

Ikki suspiró por enésima vez mientras volvía a recomenzar una vez más a reproducir el CD en el reproductor portatil de CD's de Shun, y al escuchar las primeras notas de la primera canción suspiró hundiéndose más en su preocupación; faltaba menos de un mes para el cumpleaños de Shun y él aún no tenía ni una mísera idea de que regalarle, y tan solo ayer... 15 de Agosto, día de su cumpleaños, Shun le había organizado una linda sorpresa y le había dado el regalo perfecto, el mejor de todos los regalos... le había dado aquel CD. Pero... ¿como se habría enterado Shun de que era ese el CD que tanto quería?. Ikki no lo sabía, pero ahora su mente estaba por completo en blanco sobre que hacer mientras la segunda canción de su CD comenzaba a sonar. No solo había sido el CD, había sido TODO lo sucedido ayer... Ikki solo podía sentirse miserable.

(Mientras tanto la linda autora felina explicará como Shun se enteró... =n.n= dejemos a Ikki sumido en su desgracia, no hay problema...)

*****Flash Back 1 semana antes*****

Shun acababa hacía poco de iniciar su educación universitaria en la carrera de "Cocina Internacional" y la verdad era que todos estaban felices con la idea... si ya de por si se le daba a bien cocinar, la perspectiva de que mejorase era casi un hecho que todos esperaban poder... ejem... saborear. Por otro lado Shiryu tomaba clases de "Arte Asiático" en la universidad, no solo en relación a lo concerniente en Historia del Arte sino también clases prácticas pues se le daba muy bien el pintar, de sus manos salían bellas obras; Hyoga estudiaba "Meteorología" (el pato congelado del clima le decía Seiya por molestarlo), pero además andaba muy emocionado con un curso libre de grabados en metal que tomaba casi junto a Seiya y Jabu que decidieron estudiar juntos orfebrería pues era una carrera más rápida y menos delicada que las otras. El resto había estudiado carreras cortas y ya trabajaba... e Ikki... bueno... Ikki había mandado al diablo a Saori con sus estúpidas órdenes de que era obligatorio que estudiase cosa alguna. Él trabajaba de vez en vez en algún cachuelo por allí, y por supuesto como guardaespaldas personal de Saori (aunque aquello no lo emocionaba mucho que digamos). En sí todos, a excepción de Shun, trabajaban en algo para ayudarse a pagar parte de su colegiatura... claro que todos sabían que Shun no trabajaba porque lo que le tocaba a Ikki para sus estudios completaba la costosa educación de Shun; eso incluso Shun lo sabía, y aún con el largo y poco elegante discurso que le dio su hermano sobre eso, no dejaba de sentirse mal... Shun presentía que las palabras de Ikki acerca de no querer estudiar ninguna cosa en particular eran mentira, pero no tenía manera de probarlo, así que todo lo que le quedaba era dar lo mejor de si en clases para que Ikki estuviese orgulloso de él, además de buscar pequeñas maneras con las cuales agasajarlo ¿y que mejor que su cumpleaños?.

Shun entró corriendo ligero a la habitación que compartiese con Ikki y donde de paso el mencionado se encontraba tranquilamente echado sobre su cama mientras miraba el techo sin mas ni mas; era fin de semana y no había ni clases ni trabajos, todos andaban en casa.

- "Nii-san voy al centro comercial a ver CD's... ¿me acompañas?."- preguntó Shun tan dulce como siempre, mirando a Ikki de manera encantadora y brindándole una gran sonrisa.

Ikki fijó su vista en su ototo y sonrió en una de esas pocas sonrisas que solo eran exclusivas para su hermanito.

- "¿Vas a comprarte alguno en especial?."- Ikki preguntó parándose de la cama, peinándose rápido con un poco de gel y poniéndose encima su vieja chamarra preferida.

- "¡Hai!, esa es la idea nii-san... ¿verdad que suena divertido?."

- "Siempre es divertido ir contigo ototo."- Ikki dijo saliendo de la habitación y fue seguido por un sonriente Shun entonces.

Salieron de la mansión y misteriosamente ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión se les cruzó, ni tampoco ninguno de los visitantes de los fines de semana que casi siempre acostumbraban estar alli fastidiando todos los domingos (léase algunos de los caballeros dorados o de plata del santuario... en esta versión TODOS están vivos, =n.n= los reviví a todos shi)

La llegada al centro comercial fue como siempre sin mayores complicaciones, y al igual que siempre Shun jaloneó a Ikki por todas las tiendas para ojear y demás; pero aquella vez fue un poco más exagerado que de costumbre. Fueron a la tienda de ropa y Shun escogió feliz polos o camisas o pantalones, y las ponía sobre el pecho a Ikki con expresión ceñuda antes de declarar si estaban bien o no para finalmente salir feliz de allí sin haber comprado nada; lo mismo pasó en una tienda de libros donde Shun le preguntó hasta el cansancio que libro le interesaba hasta que Ikki cedió y con una sonrisa tímida aceptó que le gustaría tener los libros de Harry Potter; la tienda de pasteles donde Shun le hizo a Ikki probar de todos los pasteles una muestra antes de comprar un pobre pedazo de souffle de durazno para los dos y la tienda de joyas donde lo fastidió hasta que Ikki señaló una esclava fina de plata para caballeros la cual admitió que le gustaría usar solo si tuviese un fénix grabado. No fue hasta después de haber pasado como dos horas entrando a aquellas tiendas que Shun arrastró a Ikki hasta la tienda de música y dejó a Ikki ir a su antojo.

Ikki por su lado buscó entre la música de prueba su CD favorito y se metió a la cabina; era por ello que le gustaba ir con Shun a sus compras de CD's... para escuchar aquellas dos canciones, era como si hubiesen sido escritas luego de que alguien escuchase sus más profundos temores y sentimientos; todo aquello que sentía por y para él... su pequeño y dulce hermanito, su Shun-chan. Ikki simplemente se perdió en la música y se olvidó de aquello que pasaba afuera.

En tanto fuera de la cabina Shun hablaba con Kozuke, el dependiente de la tienda.

- "¿Eligió el de siempre Kozuke-san?."- Shun preguntó ansioso... de ser así esa sería la 10ma seguida y por lo tanto la confirmación que deseaba.

- "Si Shun-san, el mismo de siempre."

- "¡Yoshi!."- exclamó Shun más que feliz en ese instante... eso solo significaba una cosa ¡ese era el regalo perfecto!- "¡Por favor Kozuke-san, le pido que me separe desde ya un CD de esos y me lo da escondido entre los dos que escogí... tome el dinero por adelantado por favor para que mi nii-san no se de cuenta de mi compra."- n_______n la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Shun era enorme; ahora estaba seguro... para el 15, el cumpleaños de su nii-san... ¡Todo seria perfecto!."

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Y ahora... NO!... no vamos a volver aún con Ikki... nop, nop... les contaré que pasó el día de ayer para que Ikki este así por no tener un regalito para su ototo... =¬.¬= ¿Quien lo manda a ser tan orgulloso para no recibir ningún dinero de parte de Saori y no tener nada con que comprar algo bonito a Shun?.... =n.n=U ah shi!, yo... jojojo =^O^=; ejem, mejor sigamos con lo que les iba a contar.

*****Flash Back, mañana del 15 de Agosto*****

Aún estaba Ikki en su séptimo sueño cuando algo aterrizó encima suyo y lo despertó de medio improviso, y de no ser porque ya se esperaba algo así y porque el grito le dijo quien era... el pobre Shun hubiese terminado empotrado en la pared. ¡¡¡Pero NO!!! Ikki no le haria daño a Shun ni aunque de eso dependiese su vida _

- "¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IKKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"- los abrazos de Shun vuelan por sobre Ikki por todos lados, el niño está emocionado y es más que notorio. Besos, abrazos y Shun saltando sobre él la mañana de su cumpleaños... Ikki abre un ojo y luego el otro y una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro de manera generosa.

Atrapa a Shun y le devuelve el abrazo, mira el reloj... recien las 5:50 am... por eso estaba medio oscuro afuera.

- "¡Feliz día Ikki!... hoy ya cumples 19, ¡¡¡Ya eres adulto!!!."- la hiperactividad de Shun se aplaca un poco, pero aún ve a su hermano con ojitos llenos de estrellitas y adoración... por supuesto Ikki y solo Ikki es su ídolo.

- "Shun, me dijiste lo mismo el año pasado..."- bostezo mal disimulado- "Entonces ya soy un adulto viejo."- Ikki sale de la cama con todo y Shun, lo deja en el suelo y le da un nuevo abrazo de agradecimiento con obvias intenciones de meterse luego al baño a darse una ducha, lavarse los dientes y todo el resto de cosas que siempre hace cada mañana. Era día sábado y solo habría que trabajar medio día, el resto se lo pasaría con su ototo.

Pero Shun tenía otra idea, y rememorando sus idas al Centro Comercial, Shun jaloneó sin compasión a Ikki y lo llevó hasta la primera planta, llegando entero solo de milagro. Y cuando estaba Ikki a punto de reclamarle suavemente a Shun por aquello, la luz se prende y un montón de caballeros en pijama y algunos otros en ropa de entrenamiento le dan un gran saludo de cumpleaños "¡¡¡Feliz día Fénix Ikki!!!" se escucha a coro. Las serpentinas vuelan sin dirección, Seiya esta entre medio dormido y medio despierto echando pica pica (Traducción= confeti) por todos lados y una enorme torta en forma de Fénix se extiende frente a los ojos de Ikki... un fénix con un par de pequeños eslabones de cadena en una pata. Shun está eufórico y todos los demás a las justas despiertos; era obvio que Shun se había tomado el trabajo de despertarlos recién, entonces ¿quien había decorado todo?, porque la noche anterior no había nada de eso

Ikki no sabe que decir, y es entonces que entiende... nota las ojeras de Shun y se da cuenta que su hermano no durmió la noche anterior... ve la torta y reconoce en ella la forma de dibujar de su hermano en el diseño ¿cuanto tardó en hacerla?... los bocaditos, la decoración completa... era un trabajo de horas y horas. De pronto los caballeros están rodeándolo... ¡¡¡Es su primera fiesta de cumpleaños!!! ¿pero... por que?...

Recuerdo de Ikki de su cumpleaños pasado.

- "¡El proximo año te hare una fiesta nii-san!!."- Shun mira a su nii-san feliz.

- "Shun no es necesario; además siempre hay mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo para fiestas."

- "¡Por eso!... desde que estamos juntos ¡NUNCA! te he hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños... ¡Pero el próximo año tu día cae sabado! Fin de semana por fin n__n si se puede."

Ikki suspira y niega dulcemente.

- "Entonces será mi primera fiesta en verdad, y tu serás el que me la haga."

Ikki vuelve al presente y siente las mejillas encendidas.

- "¡Ikki mira!!!... ¡abre tus regalos nii-san!... no, no... ¡¡¡Prendan la vela!!!... ¡Ikki pide un deseo!."- la luz se vuelve a apagar, alguien prende la vela y todos comienzan a cantar la ya conocida letra de la canción, y al terminar Shun arrastra a Ikki hasta el pastel y aguarda emocionado a que sople la vela. Ikki lo hace pero olvida pedir nada... esta demasiado sorprendido- "¡Y ahora los regalos!."- Shun anuncia feliz mientras coge un cuchillo y comienza a repartir la torta, la primera porción para Ikki... la patita que sostenía los eslabones de cadena.

Ikki prueba la torta y se sorprende de manera increíble... ¡Era el sabor que había dicho a Shun, más le había gustado cuando probaron sabores en la tienda de pasteles!. Ikki está impactado.

- "Ikki toma, este es de parte mía y del resto de los caballeros de bronce."- Shiryu entrega un paquete grande y pesado a Ikki, y cuando éste lo abre sus ojos casi se salen de orbita... ¡la coleccion completa con los 5 tomos existentes de los libros de Harry Potter!... ¿pero como?. Entonces Ikki lo nota, no solo era lo que quería, eran los mismos libros que había visto en la tienda con Shun... el cuarto libro tenía la misma pequeña falla que había notado en los de la tienda... ¿pero como?... seria que...

- "Y este es de mi parte Ikki."- Saori avanzó tan elegantemente como pudo ataviada en su bata de seda y entregó a Ikki una cajita... la esclava de plata con un fénix grabado. Y no cualquier fénix... era la constelación de Fenix en realidad, con marcas en donde se suponía iban las estrellas. 

- "Esto de de parte de nosotros."- los caballeros del santuario que se encontraban allí le extienden a Ikki un paquete, Ikki lo abre con las mejillas más que arrevoladas y su sorpresa fue enorme una vez más. Toda la ropa que habían ido a ver y Shun había declarado que le quedaba bien a Ikki estaba alli, Ikki no sabía que decir.

Finalmente Shun se acercó con un pequeño rectángulo envuelto, hasta donde Ikki, el moño solo era más grande que el regalo.

- "Para ti nii-san... con cariño."- Shun dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Las manos de Ikki temblaron al recibir el paquete, y al abrirlo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo máximo para no llorar... era su CD... ese CD, el último CD de _"La oreja de Van Gogh": "Lo Que Te Conté Mientras Te Hacias La Dormida"_... aquel que solo le hablaba de sus propios pensamientos.

- "Pero.. como..."- Ikki quiso preguntar, pero un nuevo y efusivo abrazo de Shun lo calló.

- "Feliz día Ikki nii-san, n__n te quiero mucho."- Shun declaró y de inmediato, emocionado, se soltó a llorar por el momento.

Ikki lo abrazó, los demás rieron entre enternecidos y felices... o fue así hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Seiya se estaba comiendo todo y la fiesta en verdad comenzó. Un par de horas después Shun estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Ikki y acomodado en el sofá, mientras el resto bailaba y se divertía en la fiesta del Fénix

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Jojojojojo... y es por eso que Ikki se siente mal, pobechito fenixito... asi que una vez conocida la historia, pues volvamos con él.

* * *

Ikki recorre los jardines de la mansión y va de camino a la salida. La verdad es que no quiere cruzarse con el resto, todo lo que le recuerdan es que no tiene nada para Shun... Shun, su pobre hermanito no solo durmió un ratito en la mañana del día anterior, sino que cayó como tronco en su cama a la noche. Y como no hacerlo, el pobre se quedó limpiando todo el desastre de la fiesta casi solo, y no permitió la ayuda de Ikki... más fue lo que se apuró en limpiar para evitar que Ikki se ensuciara las manos ese día, tanto así que los otros que lo ayudaban casi no llegaron a hacer nada. Y ahora, domingo a las 7:40 am, su pequeño ototo seguía durmiendo agotado, de seguro seguiría así aún por algunas horas más.

Ikki suspiró una vez más cuando sin darse cuenta llega a la pequeña estructura que Saori usa como desván para almacenar las cosas viejas de la mansión, y donde alguna vez Tatsumi le diese a Ikki una paliza antes de mandarlo casi muerto a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. El lugar no le trae buenos recuerdos, pero... por alguna razón Ikki entra al interior.

Lo primero que hace es taparse el rostro; el polvo vuela por todos lados y lo hace estornudar varias veces. Sigue avanzando como si algo lo llamase, mira el lugar y una mueca de disgusto aparece en su rostro al ver la viga donde Tatsumi lo atase aquella vez, y de pura cólera la rompe de una patada... total no sostenía nada. Pero al romper la viga una gran cantidad de polvo se libera haciéndolo retroceder entre estornudos y termina chocando contra una pila de cajas, las cuales le caen encima al pobre muchacho.

Ikki se levanta con dificultad, esas cajas estaban pesadas, le habían dolido al caerle sobre la cabeza. Entonces lo recuerda y revisa el porta CD's de Shun y suspira aliviado; el aparato estaba bien (claro que podría haberse dado cuenta al notar que seguía escuchando la música =n.n=U pero bueno). Se empieza a parar quitando cajas de su camino cuando nota una en particular... una caja grande y pesada que le llama la atención por lo que tenía escrito encima **_"Niños del orfelinato Nisshoku"_**. ¡Ese era el orfelinato de donde habían sido traídos él y Shun!... y solo ellos dos.

Ikki sin perder tiempo separa la caja y comienza a abrirla con cuidado; y las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos al ver el contenido... una cámara vieja y medio destartalada, varios carretes de película antigua y una que otra cosa que cualquiera consideraría basura... pero no para él, no para Ikki. Casi desesperado busca entre las cosas hasta que encuentra lo ansiado, aún está en dos pedazos... la sangre le hirvió al recordar aquel momento, deseando matar a Tatsumi de inmediato, pero no... no era el momento.

Ya sabía que darle a Shun... por fin tenía en sus manos algo especial, sumamente especial... tan especial como su pequeño ototo, a la altura de lo que era lo más importante en su vida. Pero no podía darle a Shun aquello en las condiciones actuales; era más... transformar aquello en el regalo perfecto iba a tomar más que tiempo. Iba a necesitar ayuda... y dinero; pero de quien.. ¿Saori?, ¡¡¡NI MUERTO!!! Ikki iba a tener que encontrar otros medios, y solo contaba con tres semanas, ¡Menos de tres semanas!.

Ikki tomó la caja y la cerró; la puso en un lugar donde nadie se fijase en ella y salió del desván con mil y un problemas que necesitaban ser resueltos lo más rápido posible... pero por lo pronto su corazón saltaba de dicha... ¡Ya tenía el regalo perfecto!... lo gracioso era, que aún estaba con las manos vacías.

****

Fin del primer capítulo

****

Notas de la autora

chibineko: =¬.¬= Shi... shi... ya se, ¿que hago metiendome en un nuevo fic si aún no acabo los anteriores?... =T.T= entiendan a esta gatita, las garritas me picaban por, por lo menos comenzar este fic desde hacía mucho... ¡¡¡Prometo terminar todos mis proyectos!!!

El resto de la manada mira a chibi de manera ya casi incrédula... no, no lo entendían. Esa gata estaba loca.

chibineko: Lo juro!... =;.;= en serio... todos y cada uno de mis proyectos.

En la manada se da un suspiro general... ¡como si pudieran detenerla!.

kawaiineko: Ay, bueno... yo creo que esta bien. Bueno chicos, mejor dejemos sola a chibi para que hable con su público.

Los gatitos se paran en sus cuatro patitas y se van uno tras otro mirando a chibi de reojo ¬¬

chibineko: Ay bueno... ya me dejaron sola de nuevo... ¡¡¡Hello minna!!!.. bueno, yo aqui con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste en verdad. Como puse en un inicio se lo dedico a mi amiga Namida... ¡Gracias por echarme barritas Namida!, y pues espero poder sacar pronto el siguiente capítulo, por lo pronto les doy este con muuuuucho cariño.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, critica constructiva o tomatazo, a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com o a lady_chibineko@yahoo.es que estare feliz de recibir sus comentarios.

Un bechito felino a todos y nos vemos pronto

chibineko chan


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Título: El regalo de toda una vida

Autor: chibineko

Nota:Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

****

Capítulo 2: Un comportamiento preocupante y una ausencia no deseada

__

Lunes 18 de Agosto, 7:49 pm

Ikki caminaba exhausto por las calles de Tokyo, casi todas las direcciones a las que había acudido habían resultado tiempo perdido... solo quedaban tres personas en la lista e Ikki ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Ikki las había pasado mal en realidad, no solo habían dicho que no, la mayoría de esas personas se había reído de él en su cara... Ikki estaba furioso. Sin duda el que peor le había caído había sido ese muchachuelo insolente, seguramente no mayor que él por mas de 4 o 5 años, y sin embargo se creía una divinidad. Ikki bufó en desprecio.

Pronto miró una vez más la dirección, ya había llegado a la calle correcta... suspiró. Mentalmente ya estaba casi preparado para otro fracaso, y sin embargo debía de intentarlo por él; por Shun... su Shun, su pequeño y dulce hermanito, la luz que iluminaba su camino cada día. Ikki tocó la puerta y esperó... y espero... y siguió esperando. Pasaron casi 10 minutos antes de que alguien se dignase a abrir la puerta.

De pronto Ikki estaba frente a un sujeto de entre 45 y 50 años que lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una mirada suspicaz. Fumaba un habano que apestaba a rayos y sin ningún reproche exhaló una gran bocanada de humo directo a la cara de Ikki.

- "Ya le compré galletas a los niños exploradores esta semana..."- dijo de pronto aquel hombre sin mas e hizo un gesto para cerrar la puerta.

- "¡Yo no soy ningún maldito niño explorador!."- explotó Ikki con furia al escuchar algo tan ridículo como aquello, más pronto se arrepintió de su tono de voz- "¿Terasu Genki?."- preguntó Ikki ya no muy seguro de lo que hacia allí.

El aludido miró entonces a Ikki con interés.

- "¿Ahora los mandan tan jóvenes a cobrar impuestos?... no tienes pinta de cobrador... nah!, así que ahora los del gobierno te mandan de frente a un joven matón."- Terasu Genki dijo de manera burlona. Ikki tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar su mal humor.

- "¿Es usted director y productor de cine independiente?."- Ikki preguntó contando del 10 al cero mentalmente.

- "Depende de quien lo pregunte."- el sujeto dio otra bocanada a su habano y miro a Ikki como si se tratara de un juego que lo estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- "Quisiera saber si a cambio de mis servicios como ayudante o limpiapisos o lo que desee...por el tiempo que usted establezca..."- Ikki suspiro resignado tragándose su orgullo al recordar todos los puestos para los cuales lo habían catalogado los otros- "Me permitiría usar su equipo para hacer un trabajo con unas cintas de película y pasarlas a DVD."- el chico dijo aquello de manera casi automática pues muchos ánimos en verdad no presentaba en aquellos momentos.

El hombre se rascó la barba de varios días y abrió más la puerta; se recargó contra el marco y miró a Ikki de manera curiosa.

- "¿Mi equipo?."- preguntó Terasu mientras miraba de manera analítica a Ikki.

- "Si señor."- respondió Ikki en voz cansada.

- "¿Para pasar películas a discos?."

- "(suspiro de cansancio) Si señor."

- "¿Películas de que?."- preguntó el otro con una sonrisa pícara.

- "Eso... no es su asunto... señor..."- Ikki dijo aquello casi mascando cada sílaba.

- "¿Pornografía?."- preguntó el otro ahora con más interés.

- "¡¡¡NO!!!... aaah.. señor..."- Ikki ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia... ¡¿Como se atrevía?!

- "¿Sabes que podrías hacer eso en tu propia casa verdad?.. digo, la verdad no es tan difícil, solo necesitas algunos programas... una computadora, un reproductor de videos..."- el hombre miró a Ikki de manera algo hilarante y con una sonrisa.

- "Si pudiera hacerlo en casa... señor... lo haría... y antes de siga; no, no son cintas de video... son carretes de película y están maltratados (otro suspiro) por eso busco ayuda."

Entonces los ojos del otro se iluminaron, aunque de manera muy tenue.

- "Siento haberlo incomodado señor... gracias por su tiempo."- Ikki dijo con un suspiro de molestia y resignación dispuesto a marchar al siguiente lugar para perder el tiempo una vez más, sin embargo.

- "Ven desde mañana... hasta que lo necesites. Estoy editando una película y necesitaba un ayudante de todas formas... ¡¡¡Pero ni creas que te pagaré un centavo!!!, ya bastante hago con dejarte usar mi equipo ¡Y será solo bajo MI supervisión!. Y el tiempo que te daré para usar mi equipo será equivalente al tiempo que trabajes... así que por cada hora que me ayudes tendrás otra hora para usar lo que necesites... ¿entendido?. Ahora deja de molestar niño que estoy ocupado."- Terasu Genki di una nueva bocanada a su habano y el humo cayó una vez más en el rostro de Ikki, quien a duras penas contuvo la tos que eso le producía.

- "No soy un niño... mi nombre es Ikki."- el fénix se quejó en voz baja para si mismo.

- "Entonces deja de llamarme señor, mocoso; soy Terasu-san para ti y punto. Odio que me llamen señor."- Terasu dijo ya de espaldas a Ikki y un momento después la puerta era azotada casi en la cara del fénix.

Ikki miró aquella puerta cerrada con varias gotitas asomando a su sien; aquel tipo era odioso... era uno de aquellos sujetos a los cuales llegas a odiar desde el primer momento en el que te topas con ellos. Tal vez debiera ir a ver si conseguía algo con los dos que quedaban se dijo Ikki mentalmente mientras daba la vuelta en su sitio para luego comenzar a caminar con cara de pocos amigos; y sin embargo no lo hizo, sino que volvió a la mansión.

- "¡Bienvenido nii-san!."- saludó Shun con alegría a su hermano y un abrazo al verlo llegar. Ya de mejor humor Ikki respondió el saludo dejándose abrazar por su ototo- "¿Te sirvo la cena?... ¡Ikki! estas todo sudado, ¿que te paso?... ¿donde estuviste todo el día?."- Shun por lo general no le preguntaba a Ikki donde había estado, pero el estado en el que llegó preocupó a Shun.

- "No te preocupes Shun, estoy bien... solo... salí por allí por un cachuelo."- Ikki respondió mientras despeinaba un poco los cabellos de su ototo y se dirigía sin más ni más a la cocina- "¿Que hay de cenar hoy?.. tengo hambre."

- "Espera te caliento la comida."- Shun recuperó su buen ánimo y fue tras su nii-san en dirección a la cocina. Si Ikki decía que todo estaba bien pues debía de ser cierto.

Más al día siguiente las cosas comenzaron a parecer raras para Shun, pues Ikki estuvo esquivo en sus conversaciones para con él en el desayuno y luego de eso se fue a la calle temprano antes de que Shun y los demás partiesen a clases, y no regresó hasta bien entrada la noche... casi a las 11 pm. Y no solo fue por un día... al día siguiente fue lo mismo... y al siguiente... y al siguiente... y al siguiente.

Y dos semanas después...

__

Lunes 1 de setiembre, 6:30 am

- "¡Shun ya me voy, vuelvo a la noche!."- la voz de Ikki resonó en toda la mansión y antes de que el pequeño Andrómeda pudiese siquiera responder a la despedida la puerta de la entrada había sido cerrada... era la tercera mañana consecutiva en la que Ikki ni siquiera se quedaba a desayunar.

Shun bajó y miró con aprensión el sitio vacío de su hermano en la mesa. Estaba así cuando los demás llegaron al comedor a tomar sus respectivos desayunos.

- "¿Otra vez Ikki se fue tan temprano?."- Seiya preguntó con sorpresa y fastidio pues no quería ver tristón a Shun... en especial tan cercano a su cumpleaños.

- "Si... otra vez..."- Shun suspiró y bajó la mirada, luego dio media vuelta- "Ya traigo sus desayunos chicos."- el peliverde dijo aún aprensivo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Shun llegase con los platos de huevos revueltos y tocino, que eran el desayuno de esa mañana. Repartió sus platos a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Jabú y Nashi en la primera ronda. A los otros tres caballeros de bronce, a Milo (que aún se había quedado una noche extra como casi siempre, pues en verdad le encantaba estar en ese ambiente tan familiar) y a Saori en la otra ronda. Finalmente trajo su propio desayuno, más a las justas y tocó lo que él mismo había preparado.

Todos miraban a Shun con miradas apenadas, sin saber exactamente que hacer en una situación como aquella. Pronto Shiryu habló.

- "Estoy seguro de que tiene un buen motivo Shun... de seguro consiguió un trabajo... para... ¡tu sabes!."- Shiryu sonrió conciliador. Shun lo miró con aquella mirada triste y al dragón el corazón se le hizo mantequilla- "Lo más probable es que esté reuniendo algo de dinero para comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños Shun. No te pongas triste."

- "¡Pero yo no quiero que trabaje tanto por un simple y mísero regalo de cumpleaños!... Se va temprano y llega muy de noche... ¡Y no me ha dicho de que se trata, que hace... NADA!... ¿le ha dicho algo a alguno de ustedes?. No me lo tienen que decir, solo díganme si ha hablado con alguien, quiero saber para estar tranquilo."- Shun dijo casi desesperado.

Pero las miradas esquivas de todos le dieron la respuesta a Shun por anticipado, nadie en aquel lugar sabía lo que Ikki estaba haciendo.

- "Podría haberme pedido a mi el dinero en todo caso."- Saori bufó medio resentida, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Pudo notar mas de una mirada incrédula posarse sobre su persona.

Shun suspiró y siguió jugando con sus huevos.

- "¿Te lo vas a comer Shun-chan?."- preguntó Seiya con interés y de paso con buen ánimo, siendo mirado de manera asesina por más de uno ante el comentario. Más Shun solo le sonrió tristemente, y le pasó el plato mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

- "Me voy a la facultad... me excusan."- Shun dijo con tono triste y se levantó de la mesa de manera cansada y luego tomando sus cosas desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

- "¿Que rayos le pasa a Ikki."- Hyoga bufó en exasperación, más nadie contestó. Luego de eso el desayuno transcurrió silencioso... muy silencioso.

* * *

  


Mientras tanto en la casa/estudio de Terasu Genki: Producciones Taiyoo; una pareja muy singular se venía tratando de la manera en la cual ya hasta se les había hecho costumbre tratarse.

- "¡Oye Boy Scout! Mueve tu trasero para aquí que necesito tu ayuda con esto."- la voz de Terasu sonó tan sobresaltada y burlona como siempre.

- "¡Ya voy viejo, déjame terminar lo que me mandaste a hacer primero!."

- "¡Aún no terminas!."- el otro farfulló en un tono apremiante.

- "¡Ya voy, ya voy!!!."- Ikki fue de mala gana a la otra habitación a regañadientes y no paró hasta ponerse frente a su 'jefe'.

Sin mirarlo siquiera Terasu extendió un carrete de cinta a Ikki.

- "Revísalo y dame tu opinión... ¡vamos rápido!."

Ikki miró al techo como reclamando al cielo su suerte y tomo de mala gana la cinta para pasarla por la pequeña pantalla y mirar el nuevo trozo.

- "Y no cortes escenas que el director aquí soy yo."- advirtió el otro con voz áspera. Ikki solo bufó en silencio.

Durante un buen rato ambos estuvieron en silencio concentrados en sus tareas, más de pronto Terasu comenzó a hablar con voz libre de tonalidad alguna.

- "Después de esto nos tomamos un descanso, y puedes trabajar en tus películas por dos horas... hmmm... y yo te ayudare, que tu eres un inútil... de 20 horas solo has podido editar 10... ¡Has perdido 10 horas de película!."- el otro dijo retomándo su tono burlón.

- "¡Oiga!... estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo con la película para no perder nada, ¡Y además a usted que le importa!... el proceso es más difícil de lo que pensé."- Ikki dijo casi en un lamento pues en verdad le estaba costando más trabajo de lo que había pensado, así como más tiempo. Y a las justas y había tenido algo de tiempo libre para buscar las otras cosas que necesitaba y arreglar lo que debía de ser arreglado.

Terasu calló por un rato, más luego una risita sarcástica salió de sus labios

- "Por si acaso traje mi teclado electrónico en caso de que quieras... tu sabes... JAJAJAJAJA."- Terasu rió con ganas.

- "Oh, ya.. ¡CALLESE!."

Y de pronto estruendosas risotadas resonaban por toda la calle; aunque nadie volteó la vista ni se sobresaltó en los lugares aledaños... aquello era ya parte de la rutina diaria.

* * *

  
__

Sábado 6 de Setiembre, 7 pm.

Ikki se encontraba a solas en la habitación. Al día siguiente iba a irse como escolta de Saori a un asunto de negocios de la Fundación a un país de Europa del Este y estaba preocupado. Faltaban menos de 3 días para el cumpleaños de su ototo y no iban a regresar del viaje hasta la noche del 8, sino a la madrugada del 9. Ikki estaba nervioso... todo lo tenía en una miserable caja de cartón debajo de su cama... eso sí más limpia que el empaque donde había encontrado todo en un principio hacía ya tres semanas atrás... pero aún así. Ya todo estaba listo y aún no sabía si darle aquello a Shun, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo... tal vez si le regalaba una camiseta de su grupo de J-pop favorito o algo así fuese mejor. Se tapó el rostro con las manos preocupado... si, tal vez fuese mejor... eso, buscaría otro regalo, por lo menos la tarjeta ya la tenía, solo faltaba llenarla. A las justas y la había firmado luego de estar cerca de una hora sin saber que poner en ella.

Era cierto que todo estaba listo... el cobre pulido, el peluche remendado... la foto en un marco de la mejor manera posible... el bordado... todo, todo estaba listo. Pero los nervios lo mataban. Decidido, buscaría otro regalo. En eso la puerta fue tocada.

- "Ikki, ¿puedo pasar?."- era la voz de Saori.

Ikki fue hasta la puerta y abrió, mirando a la reencarnación de Athena de mala gana.

- "¿Que sucede?."- preguntó sin ánimos.

- "Coge tu chaqueta, salimos ahora. Han pronosticado mal tiempo para mañana, y si no salimos ahora no lo haremos hasta pasado mañana; y fracasar en estas negociaciones no esta permitido bajo ningún concepto."

Ikki abrió grande los ojos.

- "¡Pero...!"

- "Ahora Ikki. Vamos."- Saori misma entró a la habitación, tomó la chaqueta del respaldar de una silla y tomándo a Ikki de una muñeca lo jaló hacia la salida.

Alli esperaban en la reja de la salida de la mansión, Saga, que era la otra escolta; así como los demás caballeros de bronce, al igual que Milo, Kamus, Kanon, Ayoria y Shura que eran los visitantes regulares de la mansión los fines de semana y eran algo así como el comité de despedida.

Shun se acercó a Ikki con una cajita de almuerzo y la puso en sus manos.

- "Cuídate nii-san, cuida también a Saori y vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo?."- Shun abrazó a Ikki y luego dejó que todo el resto se despidiese de él y los otros dos.

Saga miró a Shun con ojos entrecerrados y luego a Kanon.

- "¿Y mi almuerzo de despedida, hermanito ingrato?."- Saga preguntó de manera burlona y todos rieron algo sorprendidos por el comentario del, por general, tan parco caballero dorado.

- "No fastidies."- Kanon dijo un tanto sorprendido, sí; pero más que nada de buen humor.

El grupo de tres se montó en una de las limosinas de Saori que ya estaba esperando y desapareció de la vista de los demás al doblar la esquina.

- "Bueno... ¡Hora de cenar!."- Shura dijo de buen humor y todos fueron al interior. Solo Shun se quedo mirando con carita triste hacia la dirección por donde la limosina se había ido.

Entonces alguien a sus espaldas lo ánimo.

- "No te preocupes Shun-chan, Ikki vuelve a tiempo o deja de ser el Fénix."- Seiya habló con tono vivaz, y Shun volteó sorprendido.

- "Seiya!... gracias."

- "¡Vamos antes de que se acaben la comida Shun-chan!."- Seiya jaló a su amigo.

Shun asintió y entró. Si, Ikki regresaría para su cumpleaños como a de lugar.

* * *

  
__

Lunes 8 de Setiembre, 11:56 pm

En un aeropuerto privado en algún lugar de Europa del Este.

- "¡Aún no podemos abordar el maldito avión Saori!."- Ikki preguntó por enésima vez aguantándose las ganas gritarle a aquella mujer todas sus verdades.

- "No Ikki, aún no. Hasta que pase la tormenta no se puede. Lo siento."- Saori miró con cierto grado de culpabilidad a Ikki... sabía muy bien que desde que Ikki y Shun se reuniesen nuevamente, cada quien había sido el primero que el otro viese en sus respectivos cumpleaños... y ella le había prometido a Ikki que estarían a tiempo. Estaba a punto de fallar su propia palabra.

Ikki maldijo en voz alta y comenzó a caminar para aplacar el mal humor mientras seguía maldiciendo ahora en voz baja. Saga miró a Ikki con pena al igual que Saori... pero no se podía hacer nada.

__

Martes 9 de Setiembre, 6:15 am.

El despertador sonó como siempre y Shun se levantó perezoso restregándose a las justas los ojos, entonces lo recordó y volteó ansioso hacia la cama de Ikki esperando verlo allí durmiendo, cansado por el viaje... pero Ikki no estaba. Un vuelco en su pecho denotó el decaimiento de su ánimo. Suspiró... su primer cumpleaños en 5 años en el cual Ikki no estaría para ser la primera persona en saludarlo.

Sin ganas se bañó y cambió y salió de su cuarto, y de pronto una lluvia de felicitaciones cayó sobre él.

Seiya le dio un polo, Shiryu un libro de cocina y Hyoga un buzo. Chocolates, un CD... unos mangas, un diccionario, una perla negra, el diente de un verdadero tiburón y tarjetas por doquier fueron algunos otros regalos que el joven caballero de Andrómeda recibió.

- "¡Gracias!... gracias a todos."- Shun agradeció emocionado... y luego de un rato notó que la gente no hacía nada por alistarse para ir a estudiar- "No es necesario que se queden conmigo... ¡en serio!. Yo también voy a ir a clases."- Shun dijo algo acongojado.

- "¡Ni hablar!."- Kanon levantó su voz sobre el resto- "No me he quedado hasta el día de tu cumpleaños para que te largues a tu facultad... ¡y el resto tampoco!. Hoy nos quedamos todos aqui para celebrarte el día."- el general marina dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y el resto de la mañana se la pasaron con Shun... hasta que Seiya de pronto menciono algo que le estuvo rondando la cabeza.

- "Oye Shun-chan... ¿Y por que no buscas el regalo de Ikki?. Estoy seguro de que ya te lo tiene comprado, no creo que haya esperado a comprarlo al último momento."

- "¡Oh, no Seiya!... yo no podría hacerle eso a mi nii-san."- Shun parecía muy consternado ante la idea- "Yo esperaré a que él venga a darme el regalo."- Shun dijo muy serio.

Pero el bichito de la curiosidad ya había sido esparcido en el lugar, y más de uno quería saber que podría ser... que era lo que había hecho que Ikki pasase tanto tiempo fuera de casa... ¿Que podría costar tanto para tener a Ikki trabajando tantas horas?.

- "No lo creo... creo que en realidad si vamos a buscar ese regalo."- Shura dijo con una sonrisa.

- "¡Pero no pueden!."- Shun se sobresalto.

- "Ay, vamos Shun-chan. Si no esta en tu cuarto lo dejamos, pero si está allí pues... lo abrirás para ver que es."- Seiya dijo con una sonrisa y todos aceptaron.

Shun impotente miró a los demás en busca de ayuda, pero incluso Shiryu solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Shun miró entonces al grupo guía... ya estaban subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y la de Ikki.

Y fue increíble la rapidez con la que Seiya descubrió la caja, pues el primer lugar donde buscó fue justo debajo de la cama.

- "Es una caja de cartón."- Seiya dijo confundido.

Shun miró la caja y su corazón latió rápido.

- "Tal vez no sea..."- comenzó, pero la tarjetita que sobresalía fue sacada por Milo.

- "Para Shun... enorme espacio en blanco, Ikki. Si, si; este es el regalo."- Milo miró la caja con curiosidad también.

- "Yo creo que..."- Shun trataba en vano de hacerse escuchar.

- "Abramos para ver que es."- Kamus dijo pensativo.

- "¡Es mi regalo!."- Shun estalló entonces haciendo que el resto parase en seco sus acciones.

- "Ah.. si, lo sentimos Shun. Tu ábrelo."- Milo dijo con una mano en la nuca y bastante apenado... tal como el resto.

Shun miró la caja eufórico, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estaba con el ceño fruncido. Avanzó hasta estar frente a la caja y mirando de reojo y de mala manera a los otro comenzó a abrir la caja; pero al abrirla su mirada cambió de una molesta a una desconcertada... todo el resto asomó la cabecita a la caja para ver el contenido.

- "¿Qué es eso?."- preguntó Hyoga algo incrédulo cuando Yabú sacó un viejo osito de trapo todo remendado que al parecer había sido lavado recientemente.

Shun miró sin saber que contestar. Habían otros objetos más en la caja... unas botitas de lana algo retorcidas cubiertas de cobre derretido que estaban pulidas, una especie de bordado que en verdad era imposible saber que era, una chalina mal tejida, 6 DVD's de dos horas de duración cada uno (por lo que estaba escrito con plumón indeleble en las cubiertas) y que a las justas y estaban numerados del uno al seis; y un marco con una foto vieja que estaba partida en dos y un tanto borrosa... tanto así que no se notaba bien a la pareja que estaba en esta, aunque...

- "Se me hacen conocidos... pero no les distingo bien la cara."- Seiya dijo mirando la foto con detenimiento.

- "¿Que es todo esto?."- volvió a preguntar Hyoga sin entender nada.

- "No se pero aqui hay doce horas de películas... tal vez solo los DVD's son el regalo... son seis películas entonces; tal vez Ikki las copio de algún amigo para ti Andrómeda."- Ayoria razonó- "Tal vez el resto son cosas de Ikki."

- "Nunca se las había visto..."- Shun dijo un tanto confundido mientras cargaba la caja con todo el contenido, volviendo a poner en ella las películas.

- "¡Yo quiero ver las películas!."- de pronto Seiya animó el ambiente.

- "¡Yo hago las palomitas!."- Jabú secundó.

Y antes de lo que Shun pudiese decir nada, era arrastrado con todo y caja al mini cuarto de cine de la mansión. Esperaron todos unos minutos a que entre Yabú, Seiya y Shura trajeran las palomitas hechas en microondas; pero una vez que todos estuvieron dispuestos y con un tazón de palomitas cada uno... y por supuesto con un Shun no muy convencido de ver las películas sin Ikki, Nashi se sentó junto a los DVD's en la zona donde estaba el equipo retrovisor y avisó.

- "¡Comienza la función!."- y apretando Start dio inicio a la proyección.

Más nadie tocó siquiera sus palomitas, lo que vieron desde un inicio los dejó con las bocas abiertas

* * *

  


En tanto en el aeropuerto privado.

- "¡Maldita sea Saori!... ¡Ya estamos 9!... ¡¡¡NUEVE!!!!!... ¡¡¡YO DEBERÍA DE ESTAR CON EL!!!."- Ikki estaba furioso, y gritaba a todo el que se le cruzase en el camino... y por supuesto que mas que a nadie le gritaba a Saori.

La dama solo bajó la mirada apenada, no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

****

Fin del segundo capítulo

Notas de la chibi autora =n.n=

chibineko: Wiiii!!!!!!!!... terminé otro cap y en tiempo record!!! (al dia siguiente JOJOJOJO)

cyberneko: =¬.¬= Bueno si... algo es algo.

chibineko: =;.;= que mala eres cyber-chan

cyberneko: =-.-= lo que tu digas.

chibineko: Bueno... ejem, mejor no te hago caso. En fin ¡¡¡TERMINE EL CAP 2!!! jejejeje, y espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Nyah... pobre Ikki, no le estoy haciendo la vida facil, neh? JOJOJOJO... nop =n.n= ; y pues... ¿Que será lo que hay en los DVD que ha dejado a su publico boquiabierto desde el inicio?.. DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!!

Como siempre comentarios, criticas, tomatazos y demás a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com o a lady_chibineko@yahoo.es =n.n= y gracias por leer el fic.

Un bechito felino para todos

chibineko chan

Este capítulo fue terminado el 18 de enero del 2004


	3. Capítulo 3

****

Título: El regalo de toda una vida

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

****

Capítulo 3: Un regalo poco común... un regalo desde el corazón

- "¡WA! ¡Ikki usa lentes!."- Seiya dijo casi en un grito rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

Todos habían quedado impactados al ver de pronto aparecer en la pantalla el rostro de Ikki, quien miraba con aquella actitud fastidiada tan suya hacia un lado, mientras que un par de lentes de montura negra hacían gala en su rostro.

- "¡No vean!."- Shun se paró frente a la pantalla con los brazos extendidos- "Mi nii-san no quería que nadie se enterase, no vean."- volvió a repetir.

- "Pues Ikki sigue teniendo puestos los lentes en tu camiseta Shun. Ya todos lo vimos, ya siéntate."- Kanon dijo divertido.

Shun bajó la cabeza compungido y se sentó de nuevo.

- "No se de que se avergüenza, yo también uso lentes."- Shiryu dijo un tanto resentido mientras acariciaba la montura dorada de sus lentes.

- "Pero Ikki es así."- Shun dijo en un suspiro- "No puede leer sin que le de dolor de cabeza, ni ver las pantallas o nada sin los lentes... por eso nunca lee en público y solo ve la televisión cuando estamos solos."- el caballero de Andrómeda explicó con resignación.

Shiryu solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de aceptación y el resto rio por lo bajo.

- "¡Nashi!... ya vimos bastante a Ikki con lentes, no tenías porque detener la películas."- de pronto se quejó Jabú al notar la inmovilidad de Ikki en la pantalla.

- "Yo no detuve nada, el DVD sigue en PLAY."- el caballero del lobo se defendió de la acusación, y justo cuando Jabú estaba a punto de refutar aquello.

- "¡Oye Boy Scout!, no me ofrecí de camarografo para ver el lindo perfil de tu rostro; el que hayas fastidiado tantas horas de película no es motivo para que rellenes con tu ser inmóvil los espacios vacíos."- una voz extraña salió de la película, la voz de un hombre.

- "¡No soy un maldito Boy Scout!."- Ikki se quejó con las mejillas arreboladas y muy molesto.

- "Por cierto... lindos lentes los que posas ¿estamos filmando un comercial?."- la voz dijo en tono burlón e Ikki por fin se dio cuenta de que traía los lentes puestos.

- "¡Maldita sea!... no me di cuenta, grrr... ¡¡¡ESA PARTE SE EDITA!!!."- Ikki gritó enfurruñado y luego trató de calmarse mientras se quitaba los anteojos- "Se edita hasta aquí... comencemos de nuevo."

- "De acuerdo explorador... cuenta regresiva: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... rodamos."

- "Emm... Shun... bueno, se que estoy a tu lado ahora... pero... no creo que me atreva a decirte nada... tu me conoces, tu sabes como soy... estoy nervioso hermanito. He estado nervioso todo este tiempo, discúlpame si el regalo no es bueno... no estoy aun seguro de que sea lo mejor... Ah!, olvídalo, solo... feliz cumpleaños Shun, y puedes detener el video cuando quieras... te quiero."- Ikki terminó de decir todo apenado y brindándole a la cámara una sonrisa cálida que dejo a los demás con las bocas abiertas de nuevo, y a Shun al borde de las lágrimas.

- "Nii-san..."- Shun estaba muy emocionado, de por si aquello era el mejor regalo que había recibido.

- "Y... corten. Queda."- la voz volvió a escucharse, e Ikki suspiró.

En la pantalla se vio a Ikki ponerse de nuevo los lentes, sacarse un pequeño micrófono escondido de dentro de la camiseta y destensar el cuello.

- "No estoy seguro de esto... bueno, no importa, lo editare si no sale bien... ¿la camara sigue prendida?."

- "Tranquilo explorador, la cámara ya no rueda... pero la deje prendida por si acaso querías hacer otra toma."- de pronto un hombre mayor apareció y miró a la cámara con una sonrisa pícara- "Si quieres yo podría editarlo por ti Boy Scout, claro que solo si quieres."

Ikki le lanzó al sujeto una mirada desconfiada.

- "Yo puedo editarlo y asegurarme de quitar todo lo que no vaya."- el fénix dijo de mal humor y salió de la habitación.

- "Yyyyy... queda."- el otro miró a la cámara con aquella sonrisa pícara- "Si puedo convencerte Boy Scout, ahora debes de estar haciendo mucha bilis junto a tu hermanito. Pero explorador, recuerda que querías que tu hermano supiese mas de ti y de él en este documental de la vida real, así que este es mi regalo para tu hermano si logro hacerlo; de mi parte le va el paquete completo de este documental. Feliz cumpleaños mini Boy Scout."- aquel hombre dijo mientras se acercaba a la cámara igual de sonriente para que luego toda la pantalla se pusiese negra de pronto.

- "Esto esta raro."- Seiya dijo llenándose la boca de palomitas.

Y no era el único que pensaba así, Shun también pensaba lo mismo y todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación.

Entonces la pantalla pareció cobrar vida de nuevo, una imagen medio borrosa apareció de pronto, y una voz entrecortada se escuchó.

- "¿Seguro que quieres comprar la cámara niño?, no creo que un chiquillo como tu tenga el cuidado necesario. Mira, sé que llevas ahorrando desde hace más de medio año porque has estado viniendo todo ese tiempo, pero esto no es un juguete, porque mejor no te compras unos dulces o algo así."- una voz medio trillada salió de la pantalla, como si el video tuviese algún defecto en el sonido.

- "Aquí tiene su dinero señor, ahora deme MI cámara."- la voz de un niño se dejó oír, mientras la pantalla aún estaba rayada- "Ahora eres toda mía... mmm, tiene la lente sucia."- y de pronto una mancha negra comenzó a pasar por toda la pantalla, y luego la imagen se aclaró- "Tenía mucho polvo, aún tiene."- un ojo en blanco y negro apareció mirando la lente, y luego el ojo se fue alejando, dando cabida a el rostro de un niño... el rostro de un Ikki pequeño- "¡Perfecto!, este es mi primer paso para ser director de cine, haré muchos trabajos con este bebe."- el pequeño Ikki dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y el enfoque de la cámara se movió, se notaba que Ikki estaba enfocando por fin algo con la cámara.

- "Ikki-chan, es hora de volver o Ako-san se enfadará."- la voz trillada de una chica se dejó escuchar, y de pronto la chica estaba siendo enfocada, no era mayor de 15 años a lo mucho, y en sus brazos dormía un bebé.

- "De acuerdo Mayo-neechan, ¡Pero solo porque tu me lo pides!. Hmp!, me interesa muy poco lo que la bruja esa opine de mi."- la voz del pequeño Ikki dio un tono que dejaba ver que desde temprana edad ya poseía aquella arrogancia que lo distinguía.

- "Vamos, apaga eso. Regresemos al orfelinato o tendremos problemas... y no lo pagaremos solo nosotros, Shun-chan también lo pagara."- la chica se acercó y el bebé fue enfocado, dejando ver la inocente y tierna carita durmiente de...

- "¡Shun!... ese eres tu."- Nashi exclamó sorprendido, y fue el único que lo hizo, porque fue el único en recuperar el habla para ese momento, todo el resto estaba demasiado sorprendido.

- "Detén eso Nashi."- de pronto la voz imperativa de Shiryu se dejó oír, y ante la orden y lo sorprendido que estaba aún, Nashi solo atinó a obedecer apretando PAUSE, y la imagen quedo congelada.

Shiryu entonces abrazó a Shun, quien miraba la pantalla en absoluto silencio y con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus bellos ojos verdes.

- "Shh... ya Shun, tranquilo... tranquilo."- el dragón hizo que Shun lo mirase, le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió indulgente- "Shun... tal vez... tal vez no sea lo correcto que todos veamos esto contigo; si quieres estar solo... o esperar a Ikki..."

- "Solo tenía una foto de Ikki y de mi... de cuando éramos pequeños..."- interrumpió de pronto Shun- "No recordaba su voz en aquel entonces... no recordaba como se veía o se comportaba, porque yo era pequeño... no recordaba a esa chica... y mi nii-san, la llamo... nee-chan..."- Shun estaba confundido y eso era notorio- "¿Quien es ella?... ¿Porque Ikki no me contó de esa tal Mayo?."- Shun le preguntó a Shiryu, pero el dragón solo se encogió de hombros.

- "No lo sé Shun, se igual o menos que tú."- Shiryu calló y suspiró una vez más, volvió a abrazar a Shun.

Todos observaban en silencio sin saber muy bien que hacer o como actuar.

**********

- "¡Me voy de este maldito lugar!."- Ikki arremetió furioso con la intención de pasar por sobre Saori si era necesario hacerlo para salir del aeropuerto aquel.

Más de pronto Saga, quien había estado por completo calmo desde que se quedasen estancados por la tormenta; detuvo a Ikki tomándolo por un brazo.

- "No puedes, no te iras a menos que sea con nuestra señora y conmigo."

- "Nadie pidió tu opinión o tu permiso... Suéltame..."- Ikki arrastro amenazante sus palabras.

Saga soltó a Ikki en un suspiro, pero no se quitó del camino del santo de Bronce.

- "Vinimos aquí por una razón caballero Fénix, y fue para salvaguardar la seguridad de nuestra señora. Es tu deber quedarte en tu puesto hasta el final."

- "Miren quien habla."- Ikki dijo en un tono sarcástico y Saga bajó la mirada pues sabía que Ikki recordaba muy bien que no siempre le fue fiel a Athena- "Ya he puesto mi pellejo en juego muchas veces por... salvaguardar a nuestra señora."- Ikki dijo con un tono de desprecio que hizo que incluso Saori bajase la vista dolida- "Pero puse mis límites para estar aqui hoy, y ya los pasé hace rato. ¡Me voy!."

- "La señorita Saori tiene su vida amenazada en este lugar."- Saga dijo deteniendo a Ikki en seco- "Mandaron una amenaza de muerte, es por eso que somos dos escoltas y no solo una... no te puedes ir aún."- el caballero de Géminis miró a Ikki de manera triste- "De lo contrario yo mismo te hubiese dejado partir desde hace horas."

- "¡Y por que infiernos no me dijeron nada!. ¡¿QUE ACASO NO MERECIA SABER TODO EL MALDITO PANORAMA?!."- Ikki exclamó enojado y Saori se sobresalto.

- "El error fue mío."- Saga tomó la responsabilidad del asunto.

Ikki solo bufó y se sentó pesadamente en el sitio que estuviese ocupando antes con un rostro de pocos amigos... aquel era el peor día de toda su maldita vida.

**********

Shun ya se había tranquilizado. Unos minutos habían pasado y había una atmósfera incómoda rodeando el lugar. Por fin Shiryu tomó la palabra una vez más.

- "Shun... ¿está bien si te acompañamos?."- Shiryu miró a Shun, quien miraba la pantalla con la imagen paralizada... la imagen donde estaba él mismo siendo un bebé.

- "Por favor..."- Shun contestó de manera queda- "No me dejen solo."

Las miradas se entrecruzaron entre los caballeros presentes, y de pronto los sitios que había escogido cada quien de tal manera que estaban desperdigados todos por el lugar fueron abandonados, y un pequeño grupo compacto se formó alrededor de Shun.

Nashi del Lobo puso el DVD de nuevo en PLAY, y la pantalla se tornó negra durante un minuto, para luego volver a iluminarse mostrando una habitación en blanco y negro.

- "Recuerdo ese lugar... es el orfelinato Nisshoku... la habitación donde mi nii-san y yo estabamos."- Shun dijo de pronto al reconocer las paredes gastadas y llenas de grietas.

- "A ver... esta será la primera toma de Shun Mikamiya... jejeje, vamos ototo, si vas a ser una estrella de las tablas debes de usar el apellido de okaa-san para que te traiga suerte y seas tan famoso como ella lo fue."- la voz de Ikki niño se dejó oír y de pronto Shun bebé apareció en pantalla.

El pequeño estaba sentado sobre una especie de manta y miraba la cámara con carita curiosa, y pronto trataba de acercarse a la pantalla medio gateando. El nene tenía poco más de un año, tal vez año y medio, su pelito apenas y llegaba al cuello y sus mejillitas sonrojadas lo hacían verse verdaderamente tierno.

- "Eso es ototo, debes aprender a querer a la cámara... a ver dame un... ¿como se llamaba?... hay no me acuerdo, pero acércate."- la voz de Ikki sonaba en verdad divertida.

- "Creo que tu también deberías de posar para la pantalla Ikki."- la voz de aquella joven volvió a escucharse, y pronto la cámara la enfocaba a ella.

- "Mayo-neechan, yo seré un director; los directores están detrás de las cámaras, no delante. Pero Shun será actor como mamá, porque es tan bonito como ella."

Mayo sonrió en la pantalla, y se acercó tomando la cámara luego de darle una ligera caricia a Shun en la cabecita.

- "Pues yo insisto."- la chica enfocó a Ikki, y el niño se vio avergonzado.

Ikki vestía una ropa que se veía muy vieja, en especial los zapatos que estaban todos maltratados, incluso estando en blanco y negro; llevaba el cabello desordenado y la cara sucia.

- "No estoy presentable... me veo mal."

- "Pues yo creo que te ves muy guapo; y además dejaste todo el lugar muy limpio, asi que además de bien parecido eres muy trabajador. Vamos Ikki, vamos para que te laves."

Ikki sonrió tímidamente y fue corriendo hasta donde Shun y lo cargó.

- "Entonces apaga la cámara Mayo-neechan... no queda mucho rollo y aún no tengo lo suficiente para comprar otra película."

- "¿A donde llevas a Shun-chan?."- la joven preguntó mientras la cámara comenzaba a enfocar el suelo.

- "¡Shun siempre va a estar conmigo!... el otro día la vieja bruja aprovechó que estaba cortando las verduras para la sopa y casi lo da en adopción ¡No lo voy a permitir de nuevo... esa...!"- la voz de Ikki se apagó junto con la cámara.

Por un momento más la pantalla se tornó negra de nuevo más pronto se prendió una vez más; y ante ella estaba un Shun de tal vez dos años... al parecer entre toma y toma ya habían pasado unos meses, y el nene tenía una mano en una pared.

- "Rápido Ikki."- la voz de Mayo se notaba urgente.

- "¡Ya voy, ya voy!."- la de Ikki también.

Y de pronto el bebé miró hacia la cámara y balbuceó un poco.

- "I-shan..."- se escuchó entre murmullos y un momento después se comenzó a parar con mucho esfuerzo, para dar unos pasos y luego volver a caerse sentado- "I-shan..."- volvió a repetir con lagrimitas en los ojos estirando las manitas.

- "¡Camino!"- se escuchó la voz emocionada de Mayo.

- "¡Caminaste ototo!."- pronto Ikki le hizo coro a la joven dejando la cámara olvidada, la cual se ladeó dejando solo un plano al nivel del piso, y notándose tan solo los pequeños pies dirigirse hacia el bebé y a alguien alzándolo... era Ikki- "¡Tus primeros pasos Shun!, y los tengo grabados. Caminaste un 20 de setiembre y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar."- se escucharon las risitas de un bebé y pronto la cámara enfocó a los dos hermanos riendo felices.

- "Ahora va a necesitar zapatitos... creo que podré buscarle unos entre los pares del almacén. Hace mucho que no compran nuevos, pero a esa edad cambian rápido de zapatos así que están en buenas condiciones."- la voz de Mayo volvió a escucharse, obviamente era quien tenía la cámara.

- "Y yo aún tengo un par bueno que le puede quedar para después; jejejeje, escondí los zapatos que traje conmigo el dia que vine y la bruja no me los pudo quitar... esos serán para ti ototo."- Ikki seguía abrazando feliz a Shun.

- "I-shan."- el bebé repitió de nuevo besando a Ikki en la mejilla.

- "Ikki..."- Mayo suspiró- "Sus botitas estaban gastadas ya, le iba a hacer un par nuevo; pero al parecer ya no será necesario."

- "Se las voy a bañar en metal."- dijo de pronto Ikki.

- "¿Como?."- Mayo preguntó confundida.

- "Sus botitas. Ahorrare de mi trabajo en la tienda, y las mandare a bañar en metal... en bronce tal vez... quizás algo mejor."

- "Ikki-chan, eso cuesta mucho; y además dijiste que pronto necesitarías un rollo nuevo ¿recuerdas?; y más importante aún, estabas ahorrando para comprarte algo de ropa nueva, casi no tienes nada bueno Ikki, y Ako-san aún esta molesta contigo y no te dará prendas que puedas usar."- la voz apenada de la joven se dejó oír.

- "Mmmm... el rollo tendrá que esperar. Le bañare las botitas porque los zapatos me los quitaran en cuanto Shun ya no los use y los pondrán en el depósito para otros niños Mayo-neechan, pero las botitas no, es lo único que le quedará y quiero que tenga cosas que le recuerden cada etapa de su vida... bañaré sus botitas y pondré en ellas el día que caminó y que tu y yo fuimos quienes lo vimos... '20 de Setiembre, visto por Ikki y Mayonaka, tus hermanos mayores'."- Ikki dijo aquello con el pecho inflamado de orgullo al ver la pantalla y el pequeño niño sonrió de manera genuina- "Porque tu eres como nuestra verdadera hermana Mayo-neechan, tu nos quieres de verdad."- Ikki se inclinó y tomó un pequeño osito y se lo dio a Shun- "Mira Shun, es el señor orejas..."

Shun tomó al osito y lo abrazó, luego Ikki lo besó en la frente.

- "Ollehash..."- Shun dijo abrazando el peluche.

Y la pantalla volvió a ponerse negra.

La pantalla se iluminó de nuevo, y en ella se veía a un Shun mucho maryorcito, unos meses mayor a la última vez; y el pequeño miraba muy atentamente a la joven Mayonaka, quien estaba muy concentrada tejiendo un pequeño sueter con palitos.

- "Muy bien nee-chan, tú continúa así como si yo no estuviese."- la voz de Ikki se escuchó muy divertida.

- "¡Claro que voy a continuar!. Tengo que terminar este suéter para Tatsuo-kun antes de que vengan los vientos fríos, o al pobre le dará una pulmonía."- la chica sonrió con gracias y continuó con su trabajo.

Shun miraba con todo el interés del mundo, y con unos lápices de colores que tenía frente a él en la mesita donde estaba sentado, comenzó a imitarla.

- "Que... ¿Me vas a ayudar Shun-chan?."- la joven preguntó divertida al ver al pequeño mover los lápices con una hebra de lana ya enredada entre estos.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza mostrando el enredo a la joven; y esta buscó de pronto algo con la mano en la canastita que tenía al costado; sacando un ovillito de lana minúsculo, obviamente restos de lana que le quedasen de una madeja.

- "Entonces teje con esto."- Mayonaka le puso un par de aros de lana en los lápices y lo dejó jugar.

- "¡Perfecto!."- la voz de Ikki se escuchó complacida mientras Shun se enredaba aún más con los lápices y el hilo.

- "¡Mayonaka!... ¿Te está molestando Ikki?."- la voz de una mujer se escuchó de pronto imperativa y la cámara comenzó a moverse.

- "¡Eso es mío!."- Ikki se quejó y su imagen comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer de la pantalla que se movía sin control.

- "Te dije que no andases molestando a los demás niño."- la voz de la mujer sonaba enojada.

- "Ako-san... Ikki-chan no me estaba molestando en absoluto. Me preguntó incluso si era molestia si me acompañaba y le dije que no, ¡en serio!."- la voz de Mayonaka era apremiante.

La cámara de pronto se dejó de agitar; y se notó a Mayonaka acercándose a la lente.

- "Ikki lo siente Ako-san; será más cuidadoso en el futuro."- se escuchó antes de que la pantalla se oscureciese nuevamente por unos cuantos segundos más.

Y al volver a prenderse, se pudo distinguir a un grupo de niños corriendo en un parque.

- "Estamos en el parque _'Ohana'_, en el paseo trimestral del orfelinato Nisshoku, en el cual nos muestran a la gente como cachorros en una vitrina a ver si a alguien se le ablanda el corazón y nos va a adoptar, JA!,... vaya tontería. Soy el gran Ikki y a partir de ahora filmaré un día completo en el parque de mi pequeño ototo Shun... esto... ¿Shun?... ¡¿Shun donde andas?!."

- "¡Ipi!."- una vocesita se escuchó.

- "Aquí está Ikki, no te preocupes que yo lo estoy viendo."- en la pantalla aparecieron Mayonaka, ahora con el cabello un poco más corto; y Shun a su lado tomado de la manito, al igual que un joven que sonrió divertido.

- "Hola Ikki-kun. Veo que trajiste tu cámara hoy."- el chico dijo de manera hilarante.

- "Ah!... hola Sugi-san... mmmm, también su orfelinato vino eh?... ¿Se va a llevar a Mayo-neechan muy lejos hoy?"- Ikki preguntó de manera algo resentida, como solo un niño celoso es capaz de preguntar.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante la cámara y comenzaron a portarse torpes.

- "¡Ikki-chan!... que cosas preguntas."- Mayonaka dijo tímidamente.

- "Aaaah... nah!, no te preocupes Ikki-kun, no me la voy a llevar demasiado lejos... solo por aquí."- el chico llamado Sugi dijo torpemente.

- "Hmmmp... bueno, entonces te doy permiso para que te quedes con ella por allí..."- la voz de Ikki sonó cómicamente imperativa y pronto ambos jóvenes se alejaron, dejando en la pantalla únicamente al pequeño Shun, quien con un dedito en la boca miraba a la joven pareja alejarse.

- "She va... chao."- Shun dijo de manera urgente a Ikki moviendo los brazos.

- "Si, pero vuelven pronto. Vamos Shun, hoy eres la estrella."- una mano fue tendida a un lado de la pantalla, y Shun corrió a tomarla a pasito rápido.

Durante el resto del DVD, se vio a Shun persiguiendo pajaritos y mariposas, corriendo, tropezándose, caminando, estando sentado junto a un perro policía jadeando por 10 minutos (ante la mirada algo divertida del policía), y mil cosas más; diciendo unas pocas frases, riendo mucho y siempre mostrando una actitud adorable; apenas siendo interrumpido todo eso por palabras de aprobación de Ikki... incluyendo un comentario acerca de que por lo menos ahora sabía que su hermanito tenía una lengua muy sana n__nU. Finalmente la cámara dejó de perseguir a Shun para ser puesta sobre una superficie.

Poco después Ikki iba hacia Shun apareciendo así por primera vez en esa ocasión en la pantalla, llevando la misma ropa gastada, a diferencia de Shun, quien por lo menos iba medianamente vestido. Ikki llevó a Shun de la mano un poco más cerca de la lente, como reconociendo un punto ya predeterminado por él, y luego Ikki sentó a Shun en el suelo.

- "Listo Shun, aquí nos vamos a quedar por ahora."- Ikki sacó algo de su bolsillo y se sentó en la hierba junto a su hermanito- "Mira... el segundo rollo ya se nos está terminando y no sé cuando podré comprar otro, y quiero mostrarte algo y dejarlo grabado además... mira, esta foto es de nuestro papá y mamá, es la única que tengo y es un secreto ¿de acuerdo?. ¬_¬ Si esa urraca de Ako-san la descubre nos la quitará como todo el resto de nuestras cosas _ ¡la odio!... u_u pero tu no debes odiarla porque te ira mal... __ pero tu no odias nunca a nadie, así que creo que no habrá problema."

El pequeño Ikki hablaba, pero no era muy seguro que el pequeño Shun le entendiera, tan solo veía a su hermano mayor con gran interés.

- "Bueno Shun, mira... este es otou-san, y esta es okaa-san... tu te pareces a nuestra okaa, y yo a nuestro otou-san... mmm, aunque creo que tienes el carácter de otou-san y yo el de okaa-san... ella siempre le gritaba a papá, en especial mientras estabas en su barriguita. ¿Ves?, son lindos ¿verdad?. Mayo-neechan me ha dicho que ahora están en el cielo mirándonos, porque murieron... bueno... en realidad los mataron... pero ya un día te explicaré eso. Yo si lo entiendo porque otou-san me explicó mucho acerca de por que algo podía pasarle y si algo sucedía yo sería el hombre de la familia... pero yo no quería serlo. Pero ahora lo soy y por eso soy el responsable de que no nos separen ¿entendiste?."

Ikki tenía ahora el rostro triste y de pronto abrazó a Shun, quien al parecer no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, pero que aceptó el abrazo con felicidad. Sin embargo unos instantes después Ikki se secaba el rostro y se acercaba a la cámara.

- "Quédate allí Shun... no te muevas."- Ikki se puso frente a la cámara- "Esto es en caso de que algo le pase a esta foto."- y pronto la foto fue puesta en todo lo que era la pantalla- "Este es otou-san, y esta okaa-san... este pequeño del medio soy yo, y lo que esta en la pancita de mamá es mi ototo Shun. Esta es mi foto familiar."

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos, era como ver versiones un poco más adultas de Ikki y Shun. El hombre sonriente en la pantalla en blanco y negro era idéntico a Ikki, aunque al parecer con el cabello un tanto más claro; y la dama con cara seria pero en cierto modo sonriente era la viva imagen de Shun... ¿o era al revés?. Tenía el vientre apenas abultado, y entre ambos un niño de cabello corto y tan oscuro como el de la dama sonreía mientras era abrazado en cierto modo por ambos. Y más importante aún.

- "Esa foto es..."- Hyoga dijo recordando la foto del marco, sin poder contenerse.

A Shun se le salieron las lágrimas una vez más mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos sin poder evitarlo. Entonces los colores iluminaron la pantalla, y un Ikki algo apenado salió una vez más, alejándose de la pantalla que al parecer él mismo había prendido.

- "Shun... se que debí de hablarte de todo lo que has visto mucho antes... pero... soy un cobarde Shun, no me atreví a hacerlo. Estoy seguro que ahora aún a tu lado no tengo el valor para darte la cara. No te hablé de Mayonaka-chan porque... porque no quería que te entristecieras, porque preferí olvidarla que darte un recuerdo hueco."- Ikki suspiró como buscando las palabras- "Mayo-neechan.. ah, no la había llamado así en años. Ella era una de las hermanas mayores del orfelinato; no sé si lo recuerdas, pero llamábamos hermanos mayores a los chicos que estaban entre los 14 y los 16... los que estaban por ser sacados del orfelinato; los 16 era la edad limite para quedarse ¿recuerdas?. Ella era muy dulce... y por algún motivo se encariñó con nosotros... conmigo y contigo, y fue lo que me salvó de volverme un completo antisocial allí... fue quien me ayudó a mantenerte a mi lado mas de una vez... fue como nuestra verdadera hermana. Ella fue quien te enseño manualidades, a cocinar... me enseñó a contarte cuentos y a cuidarte... la quise mucho Shun, y me arrepiento de no haberte hablado de ella antes... perdóname hermanito. Y perdóname también por no haberte hablado antes de nuestros padres, debí de hacerlo y sin embargo no lo hice. Nuestra madre... ella era actriz de teatro, y nuestro padre era policía que trabajaba de encubierto. Sé que te dijeron siempre que fue un accidente... pero no lo fue, a ellos... un grupo de Yakuza descubrió a nuestro padre y... lo siento tanto, tuve miedo... miedo de que de alguna manera nos encontraran, de que te hicieran daño... lo siento."- Ikki bajó la cabeza- "Si quieres detener esto lo entenderé, si estas enojado conmigo también. Aun no estoy seguro de que este sea el mejor obsequio Shun... no estoy seguro de nada."- Ikki estiró la mano y la pantalla quedó en negro una vez más, y pronto el DVD llegó a su fin. Nashi lo sacó y colocó en su estuche en silencio

Shun lloraba en silencio mientras era abrazado por Seiya. Todos el lugar estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral. Kanon se retiraba una lágrima molesta que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos, Milo, Kamus y Ayoria estaban igualmente sin decir gran cosa. Y los caballeros de bronce no estaban en mejor posición, solo Seiya era el único que se había atrevido a abrazar a Shun. Más pronto Kamus se acercó a la caja de cartón que estaba a un costado suyo y sacó el marco con la foto.

- "Toma... es tuya."- Kamus le acercó a Shun la foto y la luz fue prendida por Nashi, quien estaba más cercano al interruptor.

- "Ahora sé porque me parecían familiares... te pareces mucho a tu madre Shun."- Hyoga dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

Y aún a pesar del llanto Shun sonrió y abrazó la foto.

- "20 de Setiembre. Visto por Ikki y Mayonaka."- la voz de Shura rompió el silencio una vez más, y cuando todos se voltearon a verlo éste le pasó las botitas bañadas en metal a Shun- "No llegó a bañarlas en bronce... pero... creo que hizo un buen trabajo tu hermano."

- "Si..."- Shun sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó sus botitas también.

- "Aún faltan 10 horas de película Shun... ¿quieres verlas?."- Nashi preguntó indeciso mirando los otros 5 estuches.

Shun se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, con la mirada baja y abrazando los objetos que de pronto tenían tanto valor para él; luego miró la caja sacando lo demás. Observó el osito remachado y lo abrazos también.

- "Orejas..."- susurró con cariño. Miro el marco y con un dedo delineó la rotura de la foto. Tomo la pequeña chalina mal tejida y la abrazo también- "Aun... aún necesito saber... que significa todo esto... si quiero... pero no solo."- Shun miró a los demás con ojos suplicantes.

- "Si alguien tiene que ir al baño que se apure... porque nos quedamos."- Milo dijo entonces con ese tono pícaro tan suyo y entonces tanto Ayoria como Yabú se levantaron y volaron a la salida.

Eso sacó una sonrisa general aligerando el ambiente, mientras que Shun se tranquilizaba en el abrazo compañero de Seiya.

****

Fin del tercer capítulo

Notas de la autora.

chibineko: Nyah... bueno, este cap si lo acabe después de mucho =n.n= como que no puedo abandonar las malas costumbres de tardarme... JOJOJOJOJOJOJO =nOn=

cyberneko: =¬v¬= Claro, haste la tonta ahora.

chibineko: ¡cyber-chan!... =;.;= que mala que eres conmigo en este fic, solo me haces comentarios sarcasticos.

cyberneko: =-v-= Entonces mejor te dejo para que hagas tus comentarios... me voy.

chibineko se queda solita en la canasta felina y suspira.

chibineko: Bueno... sola again. En fin, espero que a todos les haya gustado el cap; aunque no ha sido muy emocionante que digamos pero... a mi si me gusto. Nyah!, sigo apaleando a Ikki en el orgullo, lo se =n.n=U acostúmbrense a eso en este fic que aun hay un poco más de eso. Y pues nos veremos en el siguiente cap.

Como siempre cualquier comentario, critica constructiva, tomatazos y demás a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com, y por supuesto un abrasho y un bechito felino super especial para todos. Nos vemosh... nyah!

chibineko chan y manada


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: El regalo de toda una vida

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

Capítulo 4: Una obra de teatro y el corazón de un hermano

- "Bueno Boy Scout, si están rodando este segundo disco."- bocanada de humo al cigarro- "es porque tu hermanito logró atarte a la silla o algo parecido, porque después del final del primer disco dudo que hayas terminado muy feliz, ¿verdad?."

De pronto al poner en PLAY el segundo DVD, el hombre que ya antes había aparecido en la pantalla con Ikki volvía a aparecer; ahora cómodamente sentado en un sillón, con los pies sobre una mesita, un cigarrillo en la boca y un vaso de licor color ámbar en la mano con unos cuantos cubos de hielo. El hombre miró con una actitud cínica y desafiante hacia la cámara y sonrió divertido.

- "Si, si.. ya sé. ¿Que hacen las escenas que grabaste y luego desechaste en la filmación?... bueno."- una vez más aquella boca se curvaba en una deliciosa sonrisa por completo cínica- "Nada se desecha en mi estudio sin mi aprobación explorador; y si eso tiene que incluir buscar en la basura ¡Pues lo hago!... y mira que tesoro me encontré, que adorable te pones para hablar con tu hermanito ¡Con tu perdón por supuesto mini Boy Scout!, pero tienes un hermano mayor que te quiere mucho. Y ahora, pensemos... ¿como hizo el gran Terasu para transformar poco menos de 11 horas de película en poco más de 12 horas? Aja!, tengo unas cuantas sorpresitas por aquí y por allá ¡Y mini Boy Scout, por favor manteen a tu hermano lejos de los DVD's que me costo mucho trabajo conseguir lo que vas a ver!. Jejeje, así que los "Comentarios para el final de cada DVD" que botaste por allí, pues se quedan... y alguna que otra cosilla más. Y creo que tendrás el gusto de ver uno de los primeros extras."- el hombre que ahora conocían como Terasu guiñó un ojo de manera pícara y de pronto la escena cambio.

- "Bueno, esto es cámara escondida; vamos a ver si mi ayudante está haciendo algo interesante hoy día... mmmm, desde hace un tiempo que quiere abandonar el proyecto, se le nota cada vez menos convencido de seguir y la verdad eso me da algo de pena, se ha esforzado mucho y ha hecho un trabajo regularmente bueno para ser la primera vez que trabaja en esto... el chico tiene madera."- la voz de Terasu continuaba mientras la cámara se movía cambiando de habitaciones.

Finalmente se vio a Ikki de espaldas frente a una pantalla, y la cámara fue puesta a un lado.

- "Hmmm, parece que algo esta haciendo, vamos a ver que es... dejamos la cámara escondida y... ¡¿Que andas haciendo Boy Scout?!... mmm, ¿Usas el internet?."

Ikki se sobresaltó un poco, volteando durante solo un momento a observar al que se dirigía a él. Los lentes pequeños y elegantes de montura negra se dejaron relucir una vez más en su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión repentina de fastidio.

- "Estoy en mis horas libres, y tengo el derecho de usar todo esto como me plazca. ¿O es que ya olvidaste el trato... viejo?."- Ikki dijo de mala manera.

- "Bue... esta bien."- Terasu se acercó a Ikki- "¿Y que buscas?.. ¡¿Porno?!."- Terasu preguntó con voz interesada y una sonrisa traviesa.

Una vena apareció en la sien de Ikki, quien miró de pronto a Terasu de muy mala gana.

- "¿Que demonios tiene usted que ve en todo pornografía?... es un maldito viejo pervertido."- Ikki parecía de muy mal humor.

- "¡Oye!... no te enojes, yo solo preguntaba. Mmmm... ¿lyrics? ¬¬ ¿Buscas una cancioncita para conquistar a una pollita?."

De pronto era más que evidente que Ikki se estaba conteniendo a mil para no matar al tipo en los siguientes segundos.

- "Busco la parte musical de una canción... quiero bajar algo para karaoke ¿feliz?. Pero el maldito servidor no me ayuda. Grrr... no encuentro NADA."

- "Mmm... pero tu estas buscando lyrics explorador... ¬¬ ¿que no sabes que así solo conseguirás letras?... que burro resultaste; lo que necesitas es la partitura."- Terasu dijo de manera burlona, y finalmente cuando Ikki parecía a punto de estallar tan solo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el teclado.

- "Treinta malditos minutos en vano, nunca encuentro lo que quiero... odio estas máquinas buenas para nada... Mmmm... pero hasta Seiya hubiese sabido como encontrar la música..."- Ikki sonaba descorazonado.

- "_Nadie como tu_... ¿que no es lo que siempre escuchas?; para que quieres cantarlo."

- "No le importa."

- "¡Oye!, vamos he sido lindo y bueno contigo últimamente; cuenta ¿Si?... cuenta, cuenta."- de pronto Terasu suplicaba como un niño pequeño e Ikki lo miró con una gran gota empañando uno de los lentes de sus anteojos.

- "Me da escalofríos cuando se comporta así."- Ikki suspiró- "Busco un regalo alternativo para el cumpleaños de Shun."- Ikki contestó secamente y Terasu lo miró un tanto consternado.

- "¿Y eso porque?... Bueno, no es que me importe mucho... pero no vas tan mal con lo que has hecho... no tanto."- Terasu trato de esconder su consternación ante Ikki y al parecer funcionó.

- "Yo... eso no le importa como ya dijo."

- "Ah, mmmm... y que harías... ¿cantarle?."

- "Bueno, a Shun nunca le ha molestado como canto. En realidad creo que le gusta... u__u o por lo menos eso es lo que él me ha dicho, que canto bastante bien."

- "O__O ¿Sabes cantar?."

- "¬_¬ Dije que a mi hermano no le molesta como lo hago."

- "¬¬ Ah, bueno... osea que soporta tus gallos y los altibajos capaces de romper cristales, ventanas, cerámica y hasta metal."

Ikki miró con cara de pocos amigos a Terasu y siguió buscando.

- "¡Rayos!... ahora solo me salen notas musicales ¬_¬xx odio estos aparatos. Nunca terminaré de buscar ambas canciones. En verdad se las quiero cantar... esas canciones... me recuerdan tanto a él, a mi... a lo que él me hace sentir... es como si alguien hubiese leído mis pensamientos."- Ikki habló como perdido en sus pensamientos, y Terasu lo miró sorprendido.

- "Si quieres yo te ayudo... mira, imprimimos esto..."- de pronto la impresora comenzó a funcionar- "Ya vuelvo."

- "¡¿Pero que...?!."

- "Ya vuelvo explorador, no te me desesperes. Jojojo... oportunidad"- Terasu dijo a la cámara bajito al pasar junto a ella, y luego salió de la habitación y pronto regresó con una caja larga y angosta- "Con la partitura puedo tocar la música en el teclado y tu cantas... vamos, te daré una opinión imparcial. A mi no me importa mucho si sigues aquí o no, pero... que rayos, me caes más o menos, te ayudaré."

Ikki miró a Terasu entre sonrojado y desconfiado; miró al hombre mayor armar el teclado eléctrico y conectarlo, tomar la partitura impresa en las hojas y luego ponerlas en sobre el aparato. Terasu estaba de espaldas a Ikki y a la cámara, esperando por el visto bueno.

- "Estoy listo, tu dime para cuando."

Ikki suspiró, bueno... no perdía nada.

Pronto las teclas comenzaron a dejar salir las notas que al unirse formaron una bella música. Ikki tomó aire, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar. La voz le salió fluida y armoniosa, en realidad era la voz de un barítono que hacía eco en las paredes de la habitación, armonizada por completo, llena de nostalgia, proveniente de un corazón en busca de ser curado. E Ikki se sabía la letra y el ritmo a la perfección, como si los tuviese impresos en la memoria desde siempre. Era su canción, suya y que le dedicaba a Shun... a pesar de no llevar juntos tantos años como la letra lo decía, sabía que algún día llegarían.

**__**

La Oreja De Van Gogh - Nadie Como Tú 

From the album "Lo Que Te Conté Mientras Te Hacias La Dormida"

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír. 

Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí. 

Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir 

mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir. 

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, 

de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz. 

Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar 

el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad. 

Solamente tú lo puedes entender 

y solamente tú te lo podrás creer. 

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra. 

Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar. 

Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados 

en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán. 

(Y aquí por la mente de Ikki pasaron los momentos en los que Shun lo calmaba con una sonrisa, el momento en el que salvó su alma luego de regresar de la Isla de la Reina muerte con tan solo sus dulces y puras lágrimas; los momentos en los que lo sacaba a pasear con una mirada alegre, cuando lo abrazaba sin más mi más confortando su alma y adivinando de alguna manera que estaba triste a pesar de no habérselo dicho a nadie. Los momentos en que con solo una mirada Shun le daba todo el apoyo que necesitaba y aún más)

__

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón. 

Nadie como tú valora esta canción. 

Nadie como tú me da su protección, 

me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor. 

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, 

de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz. 

Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar 

el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad. 

Solamente tú lo puedes entender 

y solamente tú te lo podrás creer. 

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra. 

Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar. 

Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados 

en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán. 

(Cada vez que Shun se sentaba frente a él en espera de escuchar los problemas de su nii-san, aún cuando Ikki negase tener problemas hasta el último momento; cada vez que Shun se arrimó a su lado y se acurrucó entre sus brazos buscando seguridad, cuando en realidad la seguridad se la daba Shun a Ikki; cada vez que Shun con lágrimas en los ojos pidió perdón mil y una vez cuando era Ikki quien debía disculparse... era fácil seguir al lado de su hermanito, pues cada cosa necesaria en su vida Shun la daba sin miramiento alguno)

__

Y pasarán (y pasaran) los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan (buscando un plan)

para que se hagan realidad los sueños que (los sueños que)

soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir 

hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir. 

__

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra. 

Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar. 

Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados 

en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán. 

Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender 

que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará. 

Ikki entonó las ultimas sílabas de la estrofa final y por fin abrió los ojos. No se había escuchado en realidad a si mismo, casi nunca lo hacía, porque siempre había algo más en su mente en los pocos momentos que llegaba a cantar; y era su pequeño hermano quien ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos en ese instante. Miró un tanto tímido a Terasu.

- "¿Y?... que tal lo hice viejo."- Ikki preguntó un tanto inseguro.

Lentamente Terasu volteó y miró a Ikki en superdeformet. Sus ojitos negros y vidriosos eran anegados por pequeños ríos de lágrimas que luego corrían por sus mejillitas hinchadas.

- "¿Y?."- Ikki urgió una respuesta, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- "Cantaste... ¡Horrible!."- Terasu dijo de pronto e Ikki suspiró en derrota.

- "Lo sabia."

Y los espectadores, quienes se habían quedado helados de la impresión al oír cantar a Ikki (a excepción de Shun, quien lloraba enternecido por el bello gesto de su hermano y por fin entendía los sentimientos de Ikki hacia el CD que tanto quería), de pronto protestaban ante la respuesta dada.

- "A... ¿A que se refiere?... ¡Yo no sabia que Ikki cantaba tan bonito!."- Seiya protesto con furia.

- "¿Solo tu?... yo... no se que decir..."- Shiryu estaba sorprendido.

- "Ikki... nii-san..."- Shun dijo con cariño y se secó una lágrima mas aún cuando otra vino rápida en sustitución.

Pero en la pantalla seguían hablando esos dos.

- "Pero tal vez lo hagas mejor con la siguiente."- Terasu dijo de nuevo con aquella actitud pícara de despreocupada tan suya.

- "¿Siguiente?."- Ikki preguntó un tanto descorazonado aún.

- "¿Que no dijiste que eran dos canciones las que buscabas?."

Ikki suspiró mirando al suelo.

- "No diga tonterías, canto horrible."- Ikki miró mal humorado a Terasu.

- "Bueno... podrías mejorar con práctica. Además, ¿que tienes que perder mas que unos minutos?."- Terasu sonrió encantador e Ikki suspiró.

De pronto la pantalla cambió de nuevo y una vez más Terasu estaba sobre su sillón, fumando su cigarro.

- "Si ya sé Boy Scout, mentí... ¿Pero que no crees que fue mejor así?... déjame adivinar, me mataras en cuanto me veas de nuevo. Supongo que no pensaste que fuera mejor, pero míralo por el lado amable; ya sabes que cantas bien."- Terasu volvió a guiñar un ojo y tras una bocanada de humo dijo con un aire de complicidad- "Nos vemos luego Boy Scout, por ahora tienes una cinta de tu niñez que ver."

- "Para el video por favor Nashi."- la voz algo llorosa de Shun sacó a todos de pronto de su ensimismamiento y Nashi se apuró a parar el video- "Déjalo así un rato."- Shun se recostó en su sitio y cerró los ojos.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, más pronto los murmullos empezaron.

- "¡Viste eso!."- Milo comentó a Kamus en voz baja aunque audible.

- "Increíble, nunca pensé que el Fénix tuviese un talento como ese."- Kamus respondió solemne

- "Nunca pensé muchas cosas sobre el Ave Fénix."- Shura dijo aún sin salir por completo de su asombro.

Shiryu y Hyoga por su lado susurraban muy bajo, y Shun ya no quiso seguir escuchando más de aquello... si, su nii-san tenia mil y un talentos ocultos que sus compañeros de pronto estaban descubriendo; sonrió para si mismo pensando en lo molesto que iba a estar Ikki cuando se enterase... Ikki, su nii-san, su adorado hermano mayor, que tanto lo había cuidado, que tanto le había enseñado... que tanto lo quiso siempre. Eso ya lo sabía desde antes, pero ahora... ahora tenía una confirmación de lo que siempre supo, un regalo sin duda maravilloso, y quería continuar disfrutándolo. Se paró dejando a todos mudos, fue hasta donde Nashi y el reproductor, y tras un largo suspiro él mismo lo prendió. Terasu aún estaba en pantalla terminando de hablar para cuando regresó con el resto del grupo, pero esa vez se situó en una fila de atrás y no en su asiento del medio, como queriendo un poco de privacidad. La imagen cambió de nuevo, notándose una vez más que era la cámara con una cinta de celuloide la que había tomado las escenas por venir y no una cámara digital.

Parecía un pequeño teatro lo que se veía, y Shun reconoció rápidamente el teatro del orfelinato; era grande y silencioso la mayoría de las veces, y entre los pocos recuerdos que tenía, estaba en varios acompañando a Ikki mientras limpiaba aquel lugar en castigo por algo. El pequeño Ikki volvía a estar en pantalla, pero esta vez estaba muy bien enfocado, y tenía puesto un disfraz... al parecer de un guerrero samurai algo pobre.

- "¡Me veo estúpido!"- estaba renegando como siempre.

- "No es cierto, te ves muy lindo."- la voz ya conocida de Mayonaka dijo aquello con un acento de ternura.

Ikki suspiró y estiro la mano trayendo algo hacia la pantalla, era el pequeño Shun que apenas y caminaba con sus pasitos cortos, y tenia puesto un adorable disfraz de conejito, presumiblemente blanco.

- "Él se ve lindo... yo me veo estúpido. Y ahora tómale todos sus ángulos que es el mejor usagi (conejo) de todo este teatro."- Ikki tomó a Shun de una de sus pequeñas manitos y le hizo dar un par de vueltas en su sitio.

- "Ñi-shan... shabi..."- Shun se señalo a si mismo cuando termino de dar las vueltas.

- "Si ototo, tu eres un usagi."- Ikki le confirmo a Shun y el pequeño volvió a repetir exactamente lo mismo- "Aja... un usagi... jejeje, un usabi; mi usabi... y muy bonito; y ahora tendrás que saltar en el escenario."- Ikki besó la frentecita de Shun y lo llevo de una manito mirando hacia atrás con aprensión- "Toma su mejor ángulo Mayo-neechan, quiero lo mejor de hoy en la cinta."- Ikki parecía de pronto muy serio.

- "Solo lo mejor."- respondió la voz cantarina de la joven y la imagen pareció irse por unos segundos, para luego volver esta vez con el escenario en frente y los niños alineados.

Al parecer era la puesta en escena de la leyenda japonesa de "La liebre blanca y los 81 hermanos", en la cual se relata como 81 hermanos idénticos y gemelos entre si que eran príncipes se peleaban siempre entre si por todo, hasta que uno de ellos se cansó de pelear y simplemente se puso al servicio de sus otros 80 hermanos; pero sucedía que los 81 hermanos se habían enamorado de una bella princesa Yakami-Ynaba, y para conseguirla habían estado haciendo de todo los 81 por conseguirla... pero cuando el hermano que se había cansado de pelear se salió de aquello también renunció a la princesa. Entonces un día los 80 restantes decidieron ir a definir por fin por boca de la princesa quien seria el elegido, y fueron todos hasta donde ella en un viaje, donde el hermano 81 fue como el sirviente de sus hermanos, con ropas no tan ostentosas y cargando todo el equipaje de sus hermanos que solo se burlaban de él. Y se dio que en el camino encontraron a una liebre en el cabo Keta, y ésta parecía dormida; pero al cogerla la vieron mejor y notaron que en realidad estaba medio muerta, entonces los malvados hermanos le dijeron:

- "Si quieres que te vuelva a crecer el pelo, báñate en el mar y después sube corriendo a la cumbre de un monte alto para que te de la corriente del viento, verás que hermosa te pones."

La pobre liebre crédula lo hizo, pero al bañarse en el mar y luego subir la cumbre corriendo la azotaron los vientos y su pies mojada, fría y salada solo se agrieto y enrojeció cayéndosele el poco pelo que le quedaba y dándole mucho dolor. Pero entonces dio la casualidad que llego el hermano bueno por allí, pues al cargarlo todo se había retrasado de sus hermanos, y al ver a la liebre oyó su historia, y tras hablar con ella le dijo:

- "Báñate en un arroyo de aguas frescas y cristalinas, esparce el polen de las flores de un prado y revuélcate el él; con eso sanarán tus heridas."

La liebre lo hizo y se curó; y feliz fue saltando donde su amigo y le profetizó que la princesa no se fijaría en ninguno de sus hermanos sino en él, y que su vida seria buena y prospera en adelante. Y así sucedió tal cual dijo la pequeña liebre.

Por supuesto Shun fue la liebre, e Ikki el hermano 81 que renunció a la pelea entre los hermanos, una pequeña fue la princesa y varios otros niños representaron a los hermanos malvados. La obra fue muy bonita, y al parecer duro mucho tiempo, pues con la cinta entrecortada los caballeros vieron casi una hora de aquella obra. El pequeño Shun se mostró como un conejito temeroso todo el tiempo, y solo se le acercó con confianza a Ikki, así que era obvio el porque Ikki hizo del hermano 81; se le vio extremadamente tierno metiéndose entre olas de cartón pintado, y dando vueltas en el suelo mientras hacia como que se revolcaba en el polen; y luego aún más tierno mientras iba saltoneando feliz al encuentro del buen hermano que lo ayudo repitiendo 'ñi-shan' todo el tiempo.

Alguien más leía los parlamentos de los niños más pequeños, era obvio; porque el conejito solo balbuceaba mientras que la voz de Ikki se escuchaba clara al decir sus parlamentos cortos. Al final se vio una pequeña parte de lo que seguramente fue una lluvia de aplausos.

Una vez más Shun lloró con una sonrisa al ver aquellas escenas olvidadas de su niñez, observando lo maravilloso que había sido Ikki con él todo el tiempo... era gratificante conocer más que recordar algo como aquello. Y los susurros entre el grupo de caballeros también se daban, pero esta vez Shun no escuchaba lo que decían... y la verdad no le interesaba; la película continuó.

Ahora se veía a Ikki quitándose la parte de arriba del disfraz, bajo la cual traía un polo simple y medio roto, y le quitaba el disfraz a Shun y le ponía encima un polón largo de pijama.

- "Gracias por todo Mayo-neechan; ya voy a llevar a Shun a dormir. Hasta mañana."- Ikki dijo con un suspiro mientras medio cargaba a un cansado y casi dormido Shun.

- "Lo hiciste bien Ikki, estoy orgullosa de ambos. ¿Te dejo la cámara prendida o apagada?."- la voz dulce de la chica se dejó oír una vez más.

- "Apagada por favor, le voy a lavar los dientes a Shun y luego a dormir."

La siguiente escena mostraba a un Shun no muy diferente, así que seguramente era por la misma época... en realidad...

- "A ver ototo, ahora te vas a quedar jugando con la cámara mientras vuelvo... ay, no sé que más hacer para que te quedes quieto aqui. Mayo-neechan no está porque fue de compras, y no puedes acompañarme a limpiar el cuarto de calderas porque es muy peligroso; ¬_¬ y si no lo hago Ako-san no me dará chompitas para ti este invierno y ya está haciendo frío, así que sé un buen conejito como anteayer en la obra y quédate Shun, ¿de acuerdo?."

El pequeño Shun hizo un puchero que denotaba el inicio de un llanto y negó con la cabeza estirando las manitos mientras se paraba tambaleante para seguir a su hermano.

- "No Shun, no puedes venir conmigo."- la voz casi suplicante del pequeño Ikki se dejó oír una vez más y de pronto se vio a Ikki junto a Shun con las orejitas del disfraz de conejito que Shun usase- "Eres mi usabi, Shun; así que pórtate como un buen usabi y quédate jugando para la cámara; ¡mira esta prendida! tienes que jugar para la cámara como la otra noche."

- "¿Shu shabi?."- preguntó Shun con una vocesita tierna y mirando a Ikki con aquella adoración que siempre demostraba.

- "Si, Shun es un usagi... mi usabi, y va a jugar para la cámara que está debajo de la cama; no la saques que luego la bruja esa la puede botar o algo, por eso esta escondida... ¿entiendes ototo?, esta escondida, no la puedes sacar... no se saca. Ya vuelvo."

Ikki se fue y Shun miró a su hermano hasta que éste tal vez desapareciese del cuarto; luego con sus orejitas de conejo aún puestas miro la cámara y comenzó a rodar en el suelo como lo hiciese cuando simulaba en la obra que rodaba en el polen; luego comenzó a jugar con unos bloquesitos de madera que tuviese al costado y tiempo pareció pasar, cuando de pronto unas voces se escucharon.

Shun pareció alarmarse un poco al escuchar una en particular... una que ya les era familiar.

- "Aquí está el pequeño señores Okumoto, en realidad es un niño muy bueno y seguro que será una alegría en su familia."

- "Oh!, mira querido... tiene puestas unas orejitas de conejo ¿No es tierno?."- la voz de una señora se dejo escuchar.

La cinta estaba medio entrecortada en ese momento, así que las escenas se daban por pedazos. En un momento Shun estaba mirando confundido a las personas fuera de la pantalla con uno de los bloquecitos en la mano, al siguiente estaba siendo acariciado en la cabeza por la mano de una mujer que estaba a su costado pero a la que no se le veía el rostro, mientras que detrás suyo estaba obviamente parado un hombre. Se escuchó de planes de adopción durante algunos minutos, y de pronto Shun estaba siendo arrebatado de los brazos de la mujer por un niño... por Ikki.

- "¡Así que por esto me hizo ir a limpiar el cuarto de calderas!... ¡BRUJA!. ¡NO SE PUEDEN LLEVAR A MI HERMANO, NO LO PERMITIRE!."- Ikki parecía en extremo molesto mientras apartaba a un Shun que ahora lloraba hipando desconsolado sujetándose fuertemente a su hermano apenas a un lado de la pantalla en tanto que Ikki retrocedía cada vez más aunque de manera amenazadora hasta salir de la pantalla- "¡NO PUEDEN SEPARARNOS... NO PUEDEN ADOPTARNOS SEPARADOS Y NO NECESITAMOS QUE LO HAGAN!.. ¡LÁRGUENSE!."- la voz del pequeño Ikki sonaba increíblemente amenazadora para un niño de su edad.

Al rato Shun seguía llorando mientras Ikki trataba de calmarlo, cuando una mujer entro con pasos fuertes, obviamente furiosa. La voz era la de la tal Ako, y parecía en extremo molesta.

- "¡TU!... MALDITO MOCOSO... ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!."- una bofetada colocó a Ikki de nuevo en la pantalla cayendo contra el suelo, mientras el llanto de Shun se escuchaba ahora más fuerte.

- "NIÑO YA CÁLLATE!."- la voz de Ako se escuchó de nuevo.

- "¡NO LO TOQUE!."- Ikki gritó y fue en embestida contra en dirección a la mujer y su hermanito.

Lo siguiente que pasó era desconocido. La pantalla se puso azul de nuevo, el segundo DVD se había acabado.

****

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Notas de la autora

chibineko se seca con una patita el sudor de su felina nariz mientras suspira en alivio. Ya terminó por fin el cuarto capítulo. Otra gatita muy peludita se le acerca y mira la pantalla de la computadora junto a chibi.

kawaiineko: ¿Ya terminaste el cuarto capítulo?... a ver... ¿puedo leer?... ¡Conejito!... que lindo, adoro los conejitos... ¡Yo quiero un disfraz de conejito!... ¿crees que Shun me lo pueda prestar¡.

chibi mira a kawaii con una gotita.

chibineko: Ay no se kawaii-chan, no recuerdo haber visto el disfraz de conejito en la caja... no creo que esté.

kawaiineko: =*.*= Pero yo quiero. ¿Y si me hago uno?... con orejitas y una colita en pompon.

chibineko: =-.-= kawaii, tu ya tienes orejitas y una colita de gato... que quieres ¿ser gato o liebre?.

Pero kawaiineko no escuchaba ya, se había ido dejando una fuente de galletitas por alli en busca de material para hacer su disfraz.

chibineko: =-.-= Bueno... por lo menos las galletas están buenas =n.n=

Ohayoo minna!!!.. como están todos ¿les gustó el capítulo?, espero que si. La verdad tengo que admitir, no pensé que gustara tanto este fic, pero he recibido muchos reviews y comentarios y la verdad eso me ha puesto muy feliz ¡Gracias a todos!, eso anima a cualquiera. Me alegro tanto de que mi visión de los hermanos guste... la verdad estaba nerviosa. Bueno, cualquier comentario, critica constructiva o tomatazo, como siempre a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com o a lady_chibineko@yahoo.es que estare muy feliz de recibirlos.

Muchas gracias a todos y que pasen unos días de reflexión en esta semana Santa que se viene dentro de poco tiempo.

Mil bechitos felinos, abrazos gatunos y mucho miaulove para ustedes

chibineko chan & family

Este capítulo fue terminado el 1° de Abril del 2004


	5. Capítulo 5

****

Título: El regalo de toda una vida

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

****

Capítulo 5: Cuentos y galletas para nuestro pequeño mundo de fantasía

El pequeño cuarto donde se proyectaban aquellos CD's estaba ahora en completo silencio, nadie decía una sola palabra; lo único que se llegaba a escuchar... eran los sollozos de Shun, y las respiraciones entrecortadas de aquellos que miraban a la pantalla mudos y sin saber que decir o que hacer. Era cierto que la mayoría de los que estaban allí habían pasado una infancia difícil, pero ahora por fin podían entender el porque de la sobreprotección de Ikki hacia su pequeño hermano desde tan tierna edad. Nunca le había sido fácil, ni siquiera un poquito fácil. Un suspiro se dio de parte del caballero Dragón rompiendo mágicamente la tensión del resto, dejándolos por fin escuchar los sollozos bajitos de Shun.

De más esta decir que Nashi, Seiya, Shiryu, Jabú y Hyoga corrieron a abrazar a su amigo y hermano menor adoptivo; en tanto que los mayores veían la escena sin saber bien como actuar en un principio, para acercarse al grupo un momento después.

- "¿Estás bien Shun?."- preguntó Ayoria de manera torpe recibiendo una mirada de Kanon que le decía muy claramente '¡Y tú que crees!'.

- "Él siempre me protegió... yo lo sabía, pero eso no lo recordaba... juro que no lo recordaba. Le pegaron, ¡Dios, le pegaron tan fuerte!."- Shun lloró desconsolado abrazándose a Shiryu, quien se dejo abrazar sin oposición alguna.

- "Todos sabemos que él te protege Shun, que lo hizo antes y seguramente lo hará por siempre... tu hermano te quiere pequeño... te quiere mucho."- Shiryu calmó al peliverde que se alojaba entre sus brazos susurrando palabras de alivio que surtieron efecto tan solo después de varios minutos.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Shun bebió un vaso de agua que Milo le trajo, y se encontró de pronto en medio de un circulo formado por los 10 caballeros que se encontraban con él.

- "¿Mejor?."- Shura pregunto tanteando y Shun asintio sin palabras y mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Shura suspiro- "¿Quieres que paremos aqui?... tal vez sea lo mejor Andrómeda."

Durante un momento interminable el silencio se apodero del lugar. Pero una vez mas Shun dio la misma respuesta que diese antes.

- "No, quiero seguir viendo mi regalo... pero por favor, quédense conmigo."- casi suplico el caballero, y todos asintieron.

Nashi volvió al proyector, y entre los demás se llevaron a Shun con ellos, sentándolo en medio una vez más; esta vez más atentos a las reacciones del joven caballero, quien al parecer estaba más sensible que de costumbre, y por muy válidas razones.

- "Corre el tercer CD."- la voz de Nashi se dejó oír, y una vez más la pantalla se iluminó dejando a un Ikki actual en ésta.

El caballero Fenix estaba con una gran sonrisa, mirando la pantalla.

- "Que puedo decir... excepto que fuiste el conejito más adorable Shun."- Ikki dice sonrojado en extremo y mirando hacia otro lado- "Y si de seguro me lo estas preguntando... si, de allí vino el apodo que te puse de conejito. Ahora ya lo sabes, espero que me dejes de preguntar los porques y me dejes en paz. En fin, este es el final del segundo CD... queda un poco aun, pero no voy a cortar las cosas... si ya te aburriste o quieres un descanso la paramos aquí ototo; si no, puedes poner el siguiente CD y yo me quedare, es tu regalo... puedes decidir, yo no me sentiré mal."

Una sonrisa pequeña e Ikki estaba fuera de la pantalla de nuevo. Eso había sido corto, pero lo más extraño... ni una palabra de la golpiza ¿Por que?... no había tiempo para respuestas en el momento, una vez mas los colores desaparecieron dando paso a la pantalla en blanco y negro... más negro que blanco. Era de noche, y al parecer el ambiente estaba iluminado apenas por la débil luz de una lamparita de mesa.

- "Listo ototo, mira... aquí esta la cámara; ahora te tienes que dormir para la cámara."- de pronto la voz del pequeño Ikki se dejó oír, y podía notarse claramente un aire de cansancio en ésta.

Entonces en la pantalla apareció Shun apenas un poco mayor que la última vez, tal vez más de lo que aparentaba en verdad; mirando a la pantalla con sus enormes ojos por completo abiertos.

- "No shueño nii-shan... Shun no quelle domir."- el pequeño se quejó, y al parecer no fue la primera vez en la noche que decía aquello, porque un suspiro casi de rendición se dejó oír fuera de la cámara.

- "Ya duerme a Shun, Ikki... habemos otros que queremos dormir también ¡Es tarde!."- la voz de otro niño se dejó oír.

- "¡Callate Koichi!... eso es lo que intento."- Ikki repuso molesto según el tono de su voz.

Varios suspiros y sonidos de quejas se dejaron oír.

El pequeño Shun miraba con carita culpable hacia un extremo, y luego hacia la cámara. De pronto la cámara se movió quedando a un costado y mucho más cerca de Shun.

- "¿Porque no tienes ganas de dormir ototo?; no tienes susto de nada y ya Mayo-neechan te dio un vaso de leche extra... trata de cerrar los ojitos, por mi ¿si? vamos."

Shun suspiro y cerro los ojitos, y la pequeña mano de Ikki apareció en pantalla acariciando el cabello delgado de su ototo y duro así un buen rato.

- "¿Shun... ya te dormiste?."- Ikki pregunto muy pero muy despacito, tal vez con la esperanza de no recibir respuesta... pero los ojitos de Shun se abrieron de nuevo mientras este negaba con la cabecita. Otro suspiro de Ikki.

- "Nii-shan... cuentale cuento a Shun."- de pronto el pequeño hizo un pedido mirando de manera expectante a la cámara.

- "¿Un... cuento?."- la voz de Ikki no sonaba muy segura.

Pero entonces una tercera voz intervino de nuevo, una vez más una voz infantil.

- "Cuentale un tonto cuento a tu hermano de una vez Ikki, ¡queremos dormir!."

Varias exclamaciones que apoyaban lo dicho antes se dejaron oír, pero de pronto cesaron. Y por más de una cabeza de los expectadores, paso la idea de que Ikki había mirado feo de manera segura al resto de los niños. Una que otra sonrisita se hizo notar.

Shun seguía mirando expectante, e Ikki suspiro.

- "Ay, bueno... un cuento, ¿de que lo quieres Shun?... nunca te he contado ninguno... asi que no sé de que pueda ser."- la voz de Ikki parecía insegura.

El pequeño Shun pareció pensarlo por un rato y luego sonrío.

- "¡Coñejitos!."- dijo con ensoñación y ojitos luminosos.

- "Conejitos... para que pregunte si es lo único que pides siempre... conejitos, ya bueno... esta bien."- Ikki no parecía tan animado y comenzó- "En fin... había una vez un conejito... que era... esto..."

- "¡Pínshipe!."- Shun de pronto interrumpió animado. Ikki suspiro.

- "Ya... un conejito príncipe, que tenia... un reino y..."

- "¡Un nii-shan!."- volvió a interrumpir Shun.

- "Ay ototo... bueno, esta bien... Un conejito príncipe con un nii-san que era conejo también, y vivían en un palacio en su reino."

- "No... en un quesho."

- "O__O ¿Vivian en un queso?."- Ikki pregunto incrédulo y Shun asintió muy serio... bueno, era por dormir a Shun, lo que fuese- "En fin... vivían en un queso.. en su reino y... esto..."- bien, allí se le acababa la imaginación a Ikki, y eso que la mitad del minicuento venia de parte de su hermanito... un suspiro y... a inventar lo que fuese... e Ikki comenzó a hacer memoria de todos los cuentos que Mayonaka habia tratado de contarle pero él se había negado a escuchar alegando que eso era cosa de niñas- "Si... vivían en un queso... esto... ¡en la Luna!... porque la Luna esta hecha de queso... si... y allí... había... ¡Un lobo que soplaba y deshacía los palacios de queso!... si... eso..."

- "O__O ¿She losh comilla?."- pregunto de pronto Shun muy consternado.... esos enormes ojitos mirando expectantes en espera de la respuesta; esa pequeña respiración entrecortada que no podía mas que causar estragos en aquel que lo quería tanto.

- "u__uU Si ototo.. se los comía... y por eso, esto... era un lobo muy gordo... y... por eso, emm.... esto... nadie lo invitaba a los bailes de palacio."- la carita de Shun era de atención total, e Ikki trato de continuar- "y sucede... que justo esa semana iban a hacer... esto... la fiesta de cumpleaños del conejito menor... si, eso; y pues... nadie invito al lobo y este se molesto... si... y pues.. esto... veamos, de pronto el lobo se presento montado en... ¡una vaca!... si, una vaca que acostumbraba saltar la luna de vez en cuando... eso, y... como estaba resentido quiso hacerle algo malo a los del palacio."

- "¿She comio el cashtisho?."- pregunto Shun por completo embebido en la historia, mientras que por el lugar se escuchaban pequeñas risas ahogadas de los otros niños (y ni que decir de los que veían la pelicula xD).

- "Esto... no... no se pudo comer el castilo."- Ikki comenzó- "Porque... ya se había comido otro esa semana y estaba lleno... pero hizo un plan con... esto... una zanahoria envenenada ¡eso!... una zanahoria que dormiria al conejito y..."- Ikki calló, ya no tenia mas ideas, pero de pronto en la pantalla se vio a Shun comenzando a bostezar.

- "¿Que pasho nii-shan?."- un de pronto adormilado Shun preguntaba.

- "Bueno... apareció en el palacio de queso y... justo los tres cerditos le daban sus bendiciones al conejito por su cumpleaños... y un chivito le daba un pase para pasar por un puente, y..."- Ikki dijo casi desesperado- "Y el lobo que se presento como... una vieja bruja buena... -__-U le dio la zanahoria y..."

Pero el pequeño Shun ya se había dormido, y un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Ikki.

- "Al fin, gracias a Kamisama. Buenas noches Shun."- un pequeño besito sonó en la pantalla.

- "¡Cuentas historias terribles Ikki-chan!."- una vez más la voz de un niño, tal vez uno de los que habían hablado antes se dejo escuchar en tono de burla. Pronto un golpe seco se dejo oír- "¡Au!."- la voz exclamo.

- "¡Y ni se te ocurra mandarme el almohadazo de vuelta Koichi!... despiertas a mi ototo y te mato."- la voz de Ikki sonó amenazante, y luego la pantalla se puso negra de nuevo por un momento.

Y al volver a mostrar imágenes, era ahora un grupo de niños en mandiles los que se dejaban ver. Había ingredientes por la mesa y algún que otro niño enharinado. Pero quien más resaltaba como siempre era el pequeño Shun subido hasta arriba de un taburete, con su pequeño mandilito que sin embargo le quedaba grande, aún cuando era notorio que ahora estaba mucho mayor que incluso la ultima vez que salió en pantalla, cinco minutos antes; e Ikki podía verse volviendo al lado de su ototo.

- "Ahora si Mayo-neechan, ya esta todo."- Ikki dijo orgulloso, con una sonrisa mayor a la usual y casi podría jurarse que tenia un brillo especial en los ojos.

Mayonaka, quien también presentaba un mandil y una gran sonrisa miro a la cámara y sonrió asintiendo; para luego mirar a Shun quien estaba a su costado con una sonrisita en el rostro.

- "Muy bien niños, hoy es un día especial ¡Vamos a aprender a hacer galletas!... y es porque hoy celebramos el día de cierta personita ¿verdad?... a ver niños, ¿que se dice?."

Todos los pequeños miraron hacia Shun y alegres dijeron.

- "¡Feliz cumpleaños Shun!."- y Shun sonrió alegre ante el saludo.

Pronto todos los niños estaban trabajando en sus galletas, ensuciándose mandiles, ropa, caras y cabello; riendo a carcajadas y añadiendo los pocos ingredientes que estaban en la mesa... al parecer el simple hecho de hacer galletas era todo un acontecimiento. Según lo escuchado de las indicaciones de Mayonaka, cada niño tenía derecho a hacer las galletas de las formas que quisieran trabajando con una cantidad exacta de ingredientes que había sido repartida a cada quien; así que con ayuda de cuchillos sin filo y luego de terminar de amasar la masa y aplanarla con los rodillos, comenzaron a hacer lo que querían.

Una vez más la película estaba entrecortada, así que las escenas saltaban de rato en rato. Pero era obvio que estaba sobre todo centrado en Shun... e Ikki... quien trabajaba a su costado y ayudaba en todo a su ototo. Lo había ayudado a añadir el azúcar, la leche, los huevos, la harina, etc, etc, etc; lo había ayudado a remover la masa cuando el pequeño se cansó, lo había ayudado a aplanar con el rodillo cuando Shun se cansó y por ultimo lo había ayudado a enmantequillar la bandeja; a pesar de que había tenido que hacer exactamente lo mismo con su masa (osea que Ikki había trabajado doble). Al final Shun estaba muy concentrado cortando la masa con su cuchillito sin filo mientras Ikki terminaba rápidamente lo suyo para lograr meter sus galletas al horno con los demás y no quedarse.

Los niños pusieron en orden sus galletas ne las bandejas que les habían dado y luego las metieron al horno, y mientras éstas se cocinaban le cantaron un emotivo "Feliz cumpleaños" a Shun, quien justo ese día cumplía 4 años; y luego de abrazarlo todos la cámara se apago cuando Mayonaka anunció que era hora de irse a bañar y cambiar para luego comer sus galletas.

- "Ustedes sean buenos niños y aséense sin hacer alboroto, y yo podré cuidar las galletas y sacarlas a tiempo para evitar que se quemen... luego (pequeña sonrisita) ya saben lo que viene."

Un coro de vítores infantiles se dejó oír, y tras ese adorable momento la cámara se apago finalmente. Al volverse a prender todos los pequeños estaban reunidos alrededor de Mayonaka con un platito de galletas cada uno, y miradas llenas de emoción.

- "Muy bien niños, ahora quiero que se pongan en fila sus platos de galletas sobre la mesa, y uno a uno recorrerán la fila hasta elegir las galletas que desean. Recuerden que sin importar de quien sean, todas las galletas han sido hechas con mucho cariño y por lo tanto todas son especiales n__n así que de seguro todas están deliciosas. Comencemos... ¡Primero el del cumpleaños!... muy bien Shun, escoge las galletas que quieres comerte."

Primero los niños dejaron sus platos de galletas en la mesa bien acomodados, de suerte era una de esas mesas largas compuestas de varias mesas pequeñas; así que poner todos los platos en fila no fue difícil. A Shun, Ikki le ayudo a poner su platito en la mesa junto al de él, y luego todos volvieron a reunirse en un grupo. 

Mayonaka tomó a Shun de la mano y lo llevo hasta la mesa nuevamente, pero como el pequeño no alcanzaba, lo alzó con la idea de recorrer todo para ver plato por plato; pero al parecer Shun ya estaba bastante decidido, porque ni bien fue alzado señalo un plato y Mayonaka lo llevo para que lo tomase.

- "¿Quieres las galletas que Ikki hizo?."- Mayonaka le pregunto dulcemente al pequeño cuando éste tomo el platito con firmeza y lo junto a su pecho.

- "Shi... lletas de nii-shan palla Shun."- el pequeño replico tan serio como podía serlo aquel dulce chiquito de apenas 4 años; y Mayonaka sonrió asintiendo.

- "Bueno, si Shun quiere esta bien."

Luego de eso otros niños comenzaron a buscar los platos de galletas que deseaban, y al tocarle el turno a una nena, de pronto el pequeño Ikki saltó al verla a punto de tomar las galletas que habia hecho su ototo.

- "¡Mariko que dije!."- de pronto reclamó Ikki furibundo.

La niña lo vio asustada y tomo otro plato, con lo cual Ikki se tranquilizó aunque no del todo. Eso atrajo la atención de Mayonaka, quien miró a Ikki confundida.

- "Ikki-chan ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?."- preguntó no muy feliz.

Ikki la miró con carita media culpable, pero dijo con firmeza.

- "Nadie puede comerse las primeras galletas hechas por mi ototo, ¡esas son para mi!... él o la que las toque ¡Se muere!."- el pequeño dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

Mayonaka miro a Ikki sorprendida, más pronto comenzó a reír.

- "Ay, Ikki-chan... tu no cambias."- la muchacha señaló, y acercándose a la mesa tomo el platito con las galletas de Shun y se lo dio a Ikki- "Si ya nadie mas que tu las va a coger, tómalas ahora... no quiero heridos. Pero deja de estar amenazando al resto pequeño... no es bonito."- la joven le guiño un ojo a Ikki y le despeinó un poco el cabello.

Luego de eso el resto tomó las galletas plato a plato, para finalmente todos agradecer por los alimentos y servirse. Fue un momento bonito, e Ikki probó las primeras galletas de Shun con un aire de importancia, y luego asintió como aprobándolas; por el alboroto no se pudo oír lo que dijo, pero si se vio que Shun hizo lo mismo luego de observar atentamente como Ikki había procedido; aunque unos segundos después de esto hizo una mueca y comenzó a toser; Ikki preocupado le dio algo de tomar y luego hizo como para cambiarle el plato de galletas, pero Shun se negó rotundamente con aquel aire infantil mientras protegía su valioso platito de galletas hechas por su nii-san. Las filmación duró un rato más para luego terminar de improviso.

Por su parte el Shun actual estaba fascinado ¡Su primer 'platillo' había sido probado por su nii-san!... y tenía la prueba de ello... para un futuro chef ese era un momento dorado en su vida, se sentía encantado, ¡emocionado en verdad!.

- "Para el video Nashi... ¡Por favor!."- Shun pidió casi extasiado pues deseaba saborear el maravilloso momento... estaba feliz, tal vez era uno de los momentos más felices en su vida.

- "¡Uy!, que lindo que te veías Shun en tu mandilito."- de pronto Milo bromeó guiñando un ojo mientras miraba divertido a Shun y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- "No tan lindo como su nii-san."- Kanon bromeo a su vez.

- "Que ni te oiga el fénix que te mata."- Shura dijo y comenzó a reír.

Los comentarios vinieron uno tras otro, comenzando por aquel dulce episodio en la cocina y terminando por aquel ameno cuento que a más de uno le había sacado una lagrima al escuchar.

- "Ay Shun, Ikki si que se enredaba feo con los cuentos... ¡Fue muy divertido!."- Jabu dijo entre risas mientras trataba de no volver a reírse a carcajadas al recordar aquello.

Los demás también comentaron aquello un buen rato, más Shun no dijo nada, solo sonrío en silencio y algo sonrojado... preguntándose en su mente ¿que dirían los chicos si se enterasen que Ikki aún contaba los cuentos igual de enredados ahora que era un adulto?. Por la mente de Shun paso un episodio de algunos meses atrás, por diciembre del año pasado en realidad.

***** Flash Back *****

Shun estaba con Ikki en su cuarto, era de noche y ambos se disponían a ir a la cama; pero Shun tenía aún un pequeño trabajo que terminar... tenia que convencer a su hermano de ayudar en la visita al orfelinato que era patrocinado por la Fundación.

- "Pero nii-san."- Shun miro una vez más de manera suplicante a Ikki con aquellos enormes ojos esmeralda como respaldo a sus peticiones.

- "Por Dios Shun, yo no soy bueno en esas cosas y lo sabes... Visitas a niños, ¡No me llevo bien con ellos!... además, ¿que podría hacer yo en ese lugar más que quedarme a un lado apoyado contra una pared como la mayoría de las veces?."- preguntó Ikki cruzándose de brazos y mirando de pronto muy serio a su ototo.

Shun lo miró entonces suspirando, mientras que su mente trabajaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta válida; después de todo lo que Ikki decía tenía mucho de cierto. Ikki no era exactamente un candidato para Santa Claus en las fiestas, que era justamente lo que iban a celebrar al orfelinato. Penso y pensó esperando que se le ocurriese algo, hasta que... 

- "¡Ya sé nii-san!... puedes contar cuentos."- dijo entonces Shun muy animado, pero solo se ganó una mirada exceptica de parte de su hermano mayor.

- "Si.. ya va, y ponerme los lentes delante de medio lugar... gracias pero no gracias Shun, sabes que no lo haré."- Ikki se cruzo de brazos sentado en su cama.

Shun lo miro, suspiro y se le acerco a su nii-san despacito.

- "Pues... no es necesario que sean leídos... puedes inventar alguno."- Shun pidió con una sonrisita suplicante.

Ikki lo miro y suspiró.

- "No se contar cuentos Shun... punto."

Shun lo miro con aquella expresión que denotaba que no se rendiría fácilmente, e Ikki suspiró. Finalmente tras mucha suplica, Ikki accedió por lo menos a una practica con Shun como su oyente; pero...

- "¡Ikki!... en el cuento de Caperucita no hay ningún lobo que se coma a los chivitos.. -__- ese es otro cuento nii-san; la Caperucita es el cuento donde el lobo se viste de abuelita."

Ikki suspiro casi en derrota.

- "¿Entonces que?... hmmm... ¿Es donde el lobo vestido de abuelita se come primero la sopa del cerdito mayor que estaba muy caliente y eso... y luego se duerme en la cama del cerdito mas chiquito?."- pregunta Ikki con cara confundida y no se siente mejor cuando Shun pone un rostro de frustración total y suspira negando- "¿el lobo vestido de abuelita va al palacio de la princesa convertida en espuma y la besa o algo así y se despierta y sale del ataúd de hielo."

O__O Shun no podía creer el enredo que estaba causando su nii-san con los cuentos ¡Jamás había escuchado enredo similar!. Estaba a punto de negar cuando Ikki intento de nuevo.

- "¡Ya!."- Ikki dijo muy serio pues ayudar a Shun en lo que le pidiese era según él, lo mínimo que podía hacer por su hermanito- "Es donde el lobo se viste de abuelita y le cuenta cuentos a un príncipe para que no maten a la Caperucita... por cien y un noches o algo asi.. no se, ¿es ese?."- de alguna manera Ikki pregunta esperanzado.

Shun no sabia si reír o llorar. Finalmente Shun mismo acepta que mejor Ikki no contaba ningun cuento, y ambos se dan las buenas noches; Ikki algo frustrado y de mal talante, Shun tratando de evitar reírse en la cara de Ikki. De pronto un comentario mascullado y murmurado por Ikki llama la atención de Shun varios minutos después de que la luz fue apagada, obviamente no dado para que Shun lo escuchase.

- "No es mi culpa que los niños ya no sean tiernos ni se emocionen con lobos que comen castillos de queso."

Bien... lo de los castillos de queso no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, alguna vez Ikki había renegado con lo mismo, pero de allí a entenderlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Shun simplemente sintió pena por su nii-san tan lindo y con corazón de oro, y pensó que con hacerle algo especial en el desayuno se le pasaba de seguro. Shun se durmió.

***** Fin del Flash Back *****

De pronto un rayo de entendimiento golpeó a Shun de improviso tras aquel recuerdo y relacionar los hechos ¡Ikki recordaba aquello!... ¿porque nunca se lo contó?; su nii-san, ¿que otras cosas no le habría dicho?. Shun suspiro sonriendo tristemente ante el pensamiento de que Ikki se guardo demasiadas cosas en el pecho durante muchos años, su nii-san... su querido Ikki... ese hermano mayor suyo que era tan malo contando cuentos. Un sonrisita traviesa salió de los labios del menor... no, mejor no decirle al resto sobre aquello, Ikki tenía derecho a conservar algo de dignidad después de todo.

Y en el aeropuerto donde cierto grupo de tres aun esta parado y sin poder abordar el avión de regreso a casa.

Ikki estornuda una vez más, tal vez la décima vez en menos de 5 minutos. Saga lo mira medio preocupado, Saori tan solo desvía la vista con un aire culpable.

- "¡Maldita sea!... lo que me faltaba, ahora seguro que ya me enfermé ¡Y yo nunca me enfermo!, grrr...."- Ikki gruñe molesto ante su mala suerte- "¡Todo esto es tu culpa Saori!."- le reclama a la reencarnación de Athena antes de volver a su actitud de antisocial del día.

**********

Luego de un ameno rato de risas y sonrisas, por fin Shun decide que era hora de continuar con el tercer DVD, asi que el PLAY es apretado una vez más y...

Una vez más la pantalla está en colores, y se escucha la voz de Terasu tarareando a medias una canción mientras al parecer prepara todo para alguna cosa en especial. Al parecer la cámara hacía sido escondida entre los libros de un librero, lo más probable es que se trate de una minicámara para que eso sea posible. Pronto se escucha un timbre, y Terasu sale delante de la pantalla guiñando un ojo muy juguetón para luego encaminarse hacia algún lugar, presumiblemente a abrir la puerta.

Era Ikki quien llegaba, por la fecha de la pantalla y la hora era el día 27 de agosto y eran las 8 de la mañana... bastante temprano.

- "Listo, ya llegue viejo; ahora dame de una vez mis trabajos del dia que cada segundo cuenta."- Ikki no estaba molesto, aunque tampoco alegre; estaba... normal, bastante normal.

- "Si, si... aquí tienes explorador."- Terasu le paso un papelito a Ikki y de pronto la pantalla comenzo a mostrar imágenes recortadas a diferentes horas por el transcurso de 6 horas con Ikki apareciendo y desapareciendo de un lado al otro sin parar de moverse.

- "¿Que rayos es lo que estamos viendo?."- Kanon pregunto comiendo de las palomitas frías que en un principio habían sido abandonadas a un lado hacia ya casi 5 horas y un poco más.

- "Lo que mi nii-san hizo para poder pagarme el regalo."- Shun dijo maravillado notando algo que los demás de seguro no notaban en los movimientos y las facciones de Ikki... ¡¡¡Su nii-san estaba feliz con lo que hacía en aquellos momentos!!!, algo recorrió a Shun al darse cuenta de aquello.

Pasaron varios minutos de aquellas escenas entrecortadas cuando de pronto Terasu pidió un descanso, pero aún a pesar de las protestas de Ikki, no lo dejó ir a trabajar en lo suyo, sino que le pidió que se quedara con él en la habitación donde estaba la cámara (aunque obviamente Ikki no sabia aquello xD) para conversar un rato.

- "Igual tendrás tus horas completas para trabajar en tu proyecto Boy Scout ;__; dame este capricho."- pidió Terasu con un aire casi de suplica... aunque una suplica que tiraba más para el chantaje.

Ikki suspiró de mala gana y se quedo sentado de brazos cruzadas mirando feo a Terasu, quien por su lado se estiraba con ganas y acomodaba bien en su sillón.

- "Ya viejo... ya me quedé quieto, que demonios quieres."- dijo Ikki con malas pulgas.

Terasu en cambio, giró su actitud hacia un modo mas analítico hacia el caballero Fénix, y suspiro.

- "¿Que me ves?."- preguntó Ikki de no muy buen talante.

- "Tan solo me pregunto el porque."- dijo el otro algo misterioso.

Ikki lo miró feo casi suspirando, obviamente según él no tenía tiempos para porques ni cuandos ni dondes ni nada de eso.

- "Por que ¿que?."- pregunto finalmente Ikki.

- "Porque no admites en tu casa que quieres estudiar cine, porque eres tan testarudo para echar por la borda todo el talento que tienes y porque tengo que preguntarte el porque."- dijo el otro con un aire casi filosofal.

De pronto las mejillas de Ikki se cubrieron de rojo mientras sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa.

- "No... no sé a que te refieres."- Ikki dijo incómodo, sin imaginarse que luego la audiencia que escuchara aquello luego se tornaría tan seria como lo estaba haciendo; y es que Shun de pronto sintió su pecho explotar ante la ansiedad de saber por fin... lo que su hermano en verdad quería ser.

Terasu no pareció para nada conforme con la respuesta.

- "Niño... estás hecho para el negocio, ¡Te gusta lo que haces aqui, admítelo!."- el hombre casi le reclamó a Ikki una respuesta. Una vez más Ikki se hizo el desentendido.

Durante varios minutos aquellas conversación fue a dar vueltas y vueltas sin parar entre uno exigiendo una respuesta y el otro yéndose por la tangente, hasta que finalmente Ikki explotó.

- "¡No podría aunque quisiera, de acuerdo!... yo... yo no puedo estudiar nada."- dijo cabizbajo y con un tono triste.

Terasu miró al chico incrédulo ante las palabras dichas.

- "Pues yo no te veo discapacitado o retardado chico, más bien eres inteligente... mucho más que el promedio de chicos de tu edad que conozco."

Ikki miró a Terasu sorprendido, y algo le dijo a la audiencia que eso significaba que el hombre no era de dar muchos halagos... más pronto el ánimo de Ikki se vino abajo de nuevo, y el chico suspiró.

- "Yo... es que yo..."- Ikki se encogió en el sillón donde andaba sentado, mirando al suelo- "Nunca terminé la secundaria..."- dijo finalmente. Terasu abrió los ojos incrédulo, pero no dijo nada, y con razón de hacerlo pues Ikki continuó- "La verdad... todos los que fueron adoptados conmigo... incluyendo mi ototo... no la terminamos en su momento, pero luego de que... ciertos problemas que tuvimos acabaron... pues nos pusieron a estudiar a todos en una escuela privada."- Ikki explicó, y Shun y los demás asintieron, pues eso era lo correcto- "Pero... yo no podía darme ese lujo... no quería deberle más de lo que ya le debía a Saori y... para eso necesitaba mi propio dinero... así que use el tiempo en trabajos extras. Mira viejo, mi historia es bastante común, solo soy un chico más de por allí... uno que no terminó ni siquiera la secundaria; mucho menos puedo darme el lujo de estudiar. Soy feliz con que mi ototo se forje un camino y sea alguien en el futuro, no pido más que eso."- Ikki suspiró visiblemente triste.

Terasu lo miró de reojo, con una mirada semiacusadora y por completo exceptica.

- "Ya... y yo sere la siguiente reina de Inglaterra."- dijo como confirmando sus pensamientos- "Mira niño, si tu no quieres ser un profesional me como ahora mismo mi mejor cámara y sin salsa de tomate. ¡Di en tu casa que quieres superarte y estudiar!... y luego consigue el título para que trabajes conmigo, que si le voy a dejar mi legado a alguien, te prefiero a ti que a todo el montón de niños estúpidos que buscan detrás suyo los pocos trabajos buenos que he logrado en mi vida ¡Recuerda que yo te descubrí!."- dijo el mayor con un aire de superioridad y comedia, como tratando de relajar el ambiente.

pero Ikki solo negó tristemente.

- "No puedo viejo... si lo hago Shun no tendrá todos los recursos ni el tiempo que tiene ahora... se le hará mucho más difícil todo; en especial si depende de la pesada de Saori."- Ikki hizo un mohín de fastidio- "Esa mujer se las tiene juradas conmigo solo porque no la trato como a la octava maravilla o le digo lo que hago de mi vida... ¡Como si me importase su opinión!."- Ikki casi gruñó.

- "¿Te sigue molestando porque no le dices que vienes para aquí a trabajar?; vaya fastidio."- Terasu dijo al final cuando Ikki afirmo con desgano.

- "Ahora fastidia más que antes... me da más trabajos de guardaespaldas recortándome el tiempo, como si el resto no pudiese ir con ella en mi lugar por lo menos alguna de las veces... es decir, de por sí somos 10 personas en la mansión como mínimo ¿Que siempre andan todos ocupados excepto yo para que no pueda pedirle protección a alguno de los muchachos?."- Ikki parecía bastante molesto por la situación- "Por cierto, por eso vine tarde antes de ayer; lo siento."

- "Nah!, no hay problema... ya me imaginaba algo de eso; bueno, habrá que aguantar entonces."- Terasu dijo en cierta manera comprensivo- "Ya... ve a hacer lo tuyo que tienes... mmm... veamos... 6 horas... pero mañana no habrá tanto trabajo, puedes dejar unas cuantas para mañana para que no llegues tan tarde a casa hoy; pero si quieres ir de corrido no tengo problema."

Ikki pareció pensarlo, y finalmente dijo tan solo "Yo te aviso luego" y desapareció de la habitación mientras se medio estiraba un poco en el proceso. Por su lado Terasu se quedo sentado un poco más y luego se dirigió a la cámara a apagarla, mientras murmuraba cosas acerca de que la vida no era justa con los buenos chicos trabajadores.

Y pronto la pantalla dejó de transmitir, pues el tercer DVD se había terminado; dejando luego de un dulce comienzo, un amargo final para más de uno... en especial para cierto jovencito del cumpleaños. Shun suspiró sintiéndose mal por lo descubierto... pero lo agradecía, agradecía infinitamente a aquel hombre desconocido por él, el que le abriese los ojos a la realidad de su hermano mayor; y tan simple y cierto como que el cielo era azul en un día claro, las cosas no se iban a quedar como estaban luego de aquel descubrimiento.

****

Fin del quinto capítulo

Notitas de la autora

Bueno, bueno... esta vez mande a toda mi manada a dormir a la canastita para que no me molesten, porque de por si esto va a ser un poquito largo. Antes que nada espero que el capítulo les haya gustado =n.n= y que cubra sus expectativas en cuanto al fic... se que me esta saliendo bastante meloso, como una amiga mia me ha dicho mucho (shi Mikki_chan, hablo de ti malvada xD) pero es mi estilo, y pues así es como veo la relación de hermanos de esos dos. Y como ya dije, a Ikki no le voy a hacer esto más fácil, así que acostumbrense a que el niño la esté pasando mal =P Como adelanto para el siguiente capítulo pues si ya les disgusta cierta directora de cierto orfelinato, luego de leer lo que sigue en el sexto capítulo la querrán linchar de verdad =-.-= si... soy mala y lo admito. Comentarios y demás a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com o a lady_chibineko@yahoo.es que con muchisimo gusto los recibiré =n.n=

Ahora a todos los que me han escrito sus bellos reviews en fanfiction.net, pues este capítulo lo tomo para agradecerles a todos.

Primero que todo a mi amiga Namida, a quien le dedique este fic: De nada amiga, yo recibo tu abrazo con gusto y me refugio en tus bracitos como gatita apachurrable que soy =n.n=. Tu eres un amor... mira que darme tiempo para terminarlo con calma jejeje, nyah, estoy emoshionada... más aun cuando te he visto en el foro de Dazi, me encanta tenerte cerca de mi ashi. Mil besos para ti mi amiga y seguire haciendo este fic con cariño hasta terminarlo todo. chibineko

- Abby Lockhart: Bueno, veo que tenemos gustos similares en música entonces; aunque quien nos culpa, "Lo que te conte mientras te hacias la dormida" es un super CD. Muchas gracias por tu review.

- Vivis: ¡Gracias por todos tus ánimos Vivi!, en verdad me has animado con todos tus reviews a seguir adelante ¡gracias por enviarmelos!.

- Randa1: ¡¡¡Amiga!!!! xD aish, hasta me mandas a tu linda hermana de mensajera (dale un beshito a Brisa de mi parte). Bueno... ya se que andas fuera del Shock inicial porque nos encontramos un monton ultimamente (eres mi cartita de duelo chismosa preferida =n.n=), y pues la verdad de las verdades... si he aumentado el ritmo de publicación en este fic es por que n__nU pues los capítulos no son tan kilometricos como acostumbro a veces, pero igual los hago con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, gracias por tus reviews y que bueno que te guste como va todo... tb espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Con cariño chibi.

- Darket Aprendice: ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews Darket-san!, han sido muy lindos de tu parte, espero que este capítulo te guste tambien. Un beshito para ti.

- Mi Koushiro Yamato: Aish, Diox... si supieras como me emocionan tus reviews!!!!, eres uno de mis motivos, luego de tus 3 reviews tan emotivos me emociono de saber que le gusto el fic tanto a alguien asi... -__- en cuanto a dejarte con Ako-san, no, mejor no... entre tu e Ikki después... no, etoo... alli la dejamos; pero eso si ;__; seguire dandole duro a Ikki aunque me coma el demonio xP no puedo con mi musa de las maldades fanficsisticas. Aish, fuiste la primera en adivinar que tenian las pelis y la caja, creo que deberia darte un premio pero no se que xD, creo que te regalaré a Ikki luego de terminado el fic (pero va con Shun incluido). Ya hablando en serio, gracias por los reviews, espero que este cap te guste tb. Un beshito para ti.

- Konnie-chan: ¡¡¡Mi adorada traductora de un fic mio!!!.. aish, aunque le entre a otro tema te contare, hay un monton de reviews en el fic que me tradujiste y todo gracias a tu talento =n.n= gracias amiga; y encima de todo mira eso, tb lees este fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS!, me emocionas Konnie-san, gracias de verdad *__* que bueno que el fic te gusta.

- Saria: Hola Saria-san ¿aun en las nubes? =n.n= jeje, bueno ¿que tal lo que hay en el video?, espero que te este gustando el fic. Gracias por el review mi amiga.

- Elizabeth: ¡¡Gracias por leer mi historia y por los review!!!, en verdad te agradezco Elizabeth n__n espero que te guste lo que sigue; y pues shi verdad, Ikki es un amor, todo un bombonazo de chocolate relleno con muuuucho caramelo blandito, que es el corazoncito que tiene tan lindo (ya me fui por las ramas). Un beshito para ti

- Janendra: ¡Sigo escribiendo amiga!, nyah... que bueno que te ande gustando el fic Janendra linda n__n espero que este cap tambien te guste ¬.¬ aunque eso de Ikki y el barranco... xD ya me lo quieres dejar al lado de Seiya y Willy Coyote, mira que mala resultaste ser... ¡¡¡Beshos a los mishos!!!... y al pecesito Aragon tambien =^.~=

- Yersi Fanel: =O.o= Uish... veo que sigues en tu forma chibi mi amiga... y con R&S tambien en forma chibi xD que adorables se ven los dos!!! =O.O= aish.... sigues con Baby Shun, ya decia yo donde se me habia metido esa cosita con la matita de pelitos verdes... bueno =-.-= me lo puedes seguir cuidando entonces, que yo seguire escribiendo para que no te me desesperes... ¡Un Kissy enorme para ti!... y... ¡¡¡TU TAMBIEN ERES ADORABLE!!!

- Alisse: Gracias por el review!

- DarkLady-Iria: Que bueno que te guste... xD y pues Ikki con lentes ejem... no ofendes nada de nada, pero que te puedo decir... hay algo que debo admitir =-.-= algo que le veo a los chicos que me gustan es... que usen lentes xD... bueno, hay mas pero no entremos en detalles... jojojo, eso si *¬* Ikki con lentes es un bombon. Gracias por el review.

- cindy linares: ¡¡Gracias por el review!!, espero que este cap tb te haya gustado.

- anikasama: Pues es un honor que te haya hecho pensar en este lado de Ikki, es el que más me gusta verle; y pues te dejo con una intriga menos y otra mas porque el fic aun no termina. Un beso para ti y gracias por todos los reviews Anikasama, en verdad te los agradezco de todo corazon, mas de lo que te imaginas.

- Hotaru-chan: ¡No llores linda Hotaru!, mira que ya actualice. Aish que emotiva eres, mira que llorar... ;__; yo llorare contigo. Gracias por decirme que te ha gustado tanto mi fic, la verdad me has emocionado, y gracias por todos tus lindos reviews amiga... gracias en verdad, ¡En especial por los animos que me mandas!.

- eliana cortez: Gracias por tus buenos deseos n__n si estoy bien, y le sigo al fic mira, que bueno que te gusto Eliana. Un beso enorme para ti, que tambien estes muy bien y gracias por tu lindo review.

- Lurvin: ¡¡¡¡Lurvin!!!... aish, siempre te me apareces my friend, que emocion =;.;=. Shi mira, este es el tipo de ideas que siempre pasan por mi alocada y felina cabecita, que bueno que te esta gustando... en que terminará Ikki, bueno... sepa Dios, mira este cap dice un poquito más del Ikki actual, espero que tambien te guste este capitulito. Mil besos mi amiga, gracias por acordarte de mi siempre y te debo mil mails, prometo compensarte pronto.

- Harly Grace: =O.O= Hasta me diste una estrellita por mi trabajo ¡¡¡Que liiiiiiiiindoooo!!!! =*.*= soy una gata emocionada. Me encanto darte un momento de risas, es lo que más me gusta darle al mundo entero... y pues no es por presumir, pero si quieres leer algun otro fic donde meti a Shun, pues aqui en fanfiction y por alli regado en la red en muchas buenas páginas tengo completo "Card Captor Shun", si tienes tiempo y ganas pues... es un crossover con Card Captor Sakura. Un beshito y gracias por mi estrellita y por el review =n.n=

- Varda-Elentari: Hola!... aish, que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, mira ya esta el cap 5 y estoy comenzando el 6 pronto =n.n= lo de tierno te lo agradezco infinitamente pero... =;.;= no te me pongas a llorar tambien, espero que no te sientas triste por eso. Gracias por el review Varda-san, un beshito para ti

- ixchell: Aish, gracias por los besos gatunos y el review!. Bueno, sobre los hermanos mayores... que te puedo decir... xD yo soy la mayor en mi familia, tambien la unica hermana mujer pero eso que tiene que ver jejeje, a los hermanitos se los quiere y cuida, pero ni yo soy como Ikki que resulto tan buen hermano, aunque seria bonito serlo. Un superbeshito felino para ti de regreso ¡Gracias de nuevo!.

- Lucyvier: jejeje, alguien mas con buen gusto; bueno shi... se trata de Ikki y de Shunny tambien. Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este cap te guste tambien... beshos para ti n__n

- Juan Carlos Garcia: =O.O= Shielosh JC, en verdad no se que decir mas que ¡Gracias!, mira que es la primera vez que me cuentan que leyeron mi fic por casualidades de la vida y les gusto ;.; me has dejado casi en las lagrimas. Gracias por este review tan especial y por leerme.

- Marine: Aish, una nueva gatita hermana de la camada!, que emocion; y aun mas saber que te gustan mis historias. Claro que continuare, estoy continuando ahora. Un beshito y mil gracias por tu review =n.n=

Bueno, mil gracias a todos los que leen este fic, sorry si no estoy agradeciendo los reviews mas constantemente, pero he de decir que me llenan de emocion. Un superbesho para todos y nos leemos pronto.

Este capítulo fue terminado el 29 de Abril del 2004


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: El regalo de toda una vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

Capítulo 6: Armando familias con piezas sueltas 

Shun se había levantado hacia ya varios minutos, y se paseaba como león enjaulado delante de la pantalla y con un rostro entre preocupado y molesto, y el resto tan solo lo observaba ir y venir; nadie se atrevía a decir ni "A" luego de que el joven peliverde los mandara a callar 10 minutos atrás.  Era incomprensible... ¡¡ERA INACEPTABLE!!.  Su nii-san había sacrificado incluso el tener una carrera.. ¡Una educación!.. y todo por su causa uu... por ser tan solo un buen hermano mayor... quizás el mejor de todos.  A Shun el corazón le temblaba de emoción al saberse tan querido, ¡pero aún así no lo aceptaba!.  Por fin una voz se dejó escuchar sobre los murmullos furibundos de Shun.

- "Andrómeda..."- Kamus trato entonces de apelar a la sensatez de Shun- "...por más que lo desees en estos momentos, nada podrás hacer respecto al estado de tu hermano en relación a tu reciente descubrimiento... en realidad no creo que puedas hacer mucho hasta luego de una larga charla con él, así que porque mejor no vienes aquí y te sientas... para que podamos continuar."- Kamus suspiro al terminar, y todas las miradas se posaron en Shun; quien a su vez miró al resto por un largo momento, para finalmente suspirar y sentarse casi en derrota.

- "Es que..."- Shun movió los brazos impotente al no poder decir en palabras todo lo que de pronto bullía de manera caótica en su mente.

- "Tranquilo Andrómeda, cada cosa a su tiempo."- Kamus le dijo con algo de camaradería y Shun suspiro una vez más.

Ayoria entonces le dio la señal a Nashi, quien andaba listo con el cuarto DVD, ya que mientras que Shun se había paseado de aquí a allá, el grupo entre murmullos convino que ver lo que seguía evitaría que Shun saliese corriendo al otro lado del mundo a pedirle explicaciones a Ikki sobre sus procederes.

Entonces la pantalla se iluminó, y la conocida imagen a colores de la habitación donde Ikki trabajaba se dejó ver... en un contexto demasiado familiar.  Ikki se veía nervioso, sentado y con rostro inseguro, y Terasu estaba ¿de frente a un teclado eléctrico? ¡Era la continuación de la escena en la cual Ikki había cantado!.

Shun quedo sin aliento, tan solo ver a su hermano allí sentado, tan nervioso, tan dulce... tan humano.  Y es que a pesar de recordar haber compartido ya con él momentos que nadie siquiera se imaginaría, recién se daba cuenta que no sabía ni la mitad de todo lo que ese hombre en la pantalla era capaz de hacer por su persona ¿Porque Ikki lo quería tanto?, ¿Porque su hermano lo había sacrificado todo por él?.  De pronto Shun sentía que no lo merecía.

En tanto en la pantalla Ikki miraba al techo, al suelo... las paredes; cualquier cosa mientras el silencio inundaba la habitación durante los casi 15 minutos de silencio... hasta que finalmente estalló.

- "¡Por Dios viejo!; ¿que quieres que haga? ¿Que te suplique por una respuesta?... dime de una vez si vale la pena en tu opinión darle este regalo a mi hermano no quiero hacer el ridículo... aunque sea en privado."

- "Boy Scout, según recuerdo tu mismo me dijiste unos momentos atrás que tu hermanito ya te había oído destrozar tímpanos y eso estaba bien para él ¿Cierto?, entonces... ¿que rayos crees?.  Solo creo que debes afinar un poco... tu sabes, dudo que hayas practicado gran cosa.  Ahora bien, va la segunda canción, a ver... sip, aquí tengo lo necesario, tu dices cuando."- Terasu habló a Ikki pero sin darle el rostro, siempre de espaldas, y más de uno se imaginaba el motivo.

Ikki suspiró, se mordió el labio mientras parecía pensarlo.  Tamborileó sus dedos sobre su propio regazo, se paró y dio un par de vueltas preocupadas por la habitación, para finalmente volver a sentarse.

- "Bueno... supongo que unos minutos más no me matarán; y si no lo hago bien ahora tampoco, me lo dirás en mi cara.  No pierdo nada."- Ikki razonó mirando a Terasu de reojo y suspiró- "Bien... adelante."- dijo no muy convencido y pronto las notas del teclado comenzaron a dejarse escuchar, y tras un último suspiro Ikki comenzó a cantar aquella segunda canción que tanto significaba para él, aquella que le helaba la sangre y gritaba en su mente cada vez que los recuerdos de su regreso de la Isla de la Reina Muerte asomaban una y otra vez en su memoria, recordándole todo el dolor y amargura que no supo admitir, que desquitó justo en la persona a la que nunca debió herir, cometiendo un error que no supo reconocer hasta que fue demasiado tarde... y que aún así le fue no solo perdonado... sino casi recompensado, aunque el mismo Ikki supiese que no lo merecía.  Aquella canción que describía como se sentía, lo que quería decir y no se atrevía al ser invadido por la luz esmeralda de aquellos alegres y chispeantes ojos que tanto amaba y que no quería ver volver a llorar... solo por eso, no podía decirlo... solo por eso.

**_La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Paz De Tus Ojos _**

**_From the album "Lo Que Te Conté Mientras Te Hacias La Dormida"_**

_No he podido esta vez, _

_vuelvo a no ser, _

_vuelvo a caer. _

_Qué importa nada si yo, _

_no sé reír, _

_no sé sentir... _

_Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón, _

_quiero darte un beso sin pensar, _

_quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós, _

_yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar._

Ikki sintió una daga en el corazón una vez más, al recordar que a diferencia de Shun y el resto de caballeros, él había perdido ya toda la chispa que alguien de su edad debería tener; que a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, cada vez le era más difícil ser abierto con Shun de manera espontánea, y eso le dolía.  Una parte suya había sido perdida en aquella isla, y sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía recuperarla... y no sabia como pedir ayuda para ello, ni siquiera a Shun.

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder, _

_que he vuelto a desenterrar _

_todo aquello que pasé. _

_No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar, _

_que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos, _

_que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón. _

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores _

_que un día te conté yo._

Una lágrima asomó por fin a los ojos de Ikki y se derramó por su mejilla, mientras el Fenix temblaba al pensar en lo que Shun llegaría a decir si se enterara de el rumbo de sus pensamientos... una de las mil lagrimas más que nunca llegaron a salir y que de seguro nunca saldrían después a pesar de lo que el joven caballero sentía.  Quería revivir aquella época en la cual a pesar de todos los problemas, por lo menos todo estaba mejor; mientras cuidaba a Shun, le contaba cuentos a regañadientes y amenazaba al que quisiera tomar las galletas... pero no podía, no sabia como.

_Hoy he dejado de hablar, _

_quiero callar, _

_disimular. _

_Sólo me queda esperar, _

_verte pasar, _

_reinventar. _

_Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar, _

_yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar, _

_quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar, _

_quiero asustarme si no estás._

Si tan solo fuera tan valiente para hablar con él sobre sus temores como lo era para repartir golpes y salvar a una humanidad que no tendría valor alguno para él si no fuese porque su hermanito estaba incluida en ella... el miedo lo invadía tras cada nota, tras cada acorde... temía llegar a perder su alma un día y para siempre... temía dejar de sentir lo poco que ya sentía.  Ikki se abrazo a si mismo mientras revivía el agujero del cual Shun lo sacó con sus lágrimas puras, devolviéndole aquel pedacito de humanidad que ahora ostentaba.

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder, _

_que he vuelto a desenterrar _

_todo aquello que pasé. _

_Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar, _

_que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos, _

_que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón. _

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores _

_que un día te conté yo. _

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder, _

_que he vuelto a desenterrar...._

_Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar, _

_que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos, _

_que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón. _

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores _

_que un día te conté yo. _

Ikki canto la última estrofa mientras se frotaba los ojos, tras un llanto que sabia que Terasu no había notado; pues la modulación en su voz no cambió ni por un segundo.  Tenía demasiada práctica en esconder sus emociones, más de la que hubiese deseado.

- "Y viejo... que tal lo hice entonces."- Ikki preguntó casi de mala gana, aunque sus ojos ante la cámara demostraban otra cosa.

Durante varios minutos reinó el silencio, mientras Ikki esperaba impaciente lo que Terasu tuviese que decir... pero nada.  Finalmente Terasu se puso de pie, y apagando y desenchufando el teclado comenzó a irse.  Ikki como que quiso preguntarle algo, reclamar en algo; pero el hombre mayor solo movió la cabeza como negando, e Ikki cesó en sus intentos, volviendo a sentarse tras un suspiro.

- "Lo sabía, fue una mala idea."- murmuró casi con un puchero, y volviéndose a poner los lentes tomó algunos cartuchos y se fue con ellos mientras decía casi de mala gana- "Estaré en el cuarto de edición... si necesitas algo..." - no terminó la frase y pronto se fue.  Allí mismo se cortó la escena, y fue inmediatamente a la siguiente, la cual volví a estar en blanco y negro, sin dar tiempo a los espectadores de ordenar sus sentimientos ni calmar sus casi llorosos corazones.

De pronto era la joven Mayonaka quien se encontraba sonriendo en la película maltratada por los años, y sonreía esta vez muy contenta.

- "Gracias por darme el capricho Ikki-chan."- dijo con aquella voz dulce mientras abrazaba al pequeño Shun sentado en sus piernas y lo mecía con cariño.

- "Para Mayo-neechan lo que sea nn eres mi hermana mayor favorita."- la voz del pequeño Ikki se dejó oír casi cantarina, cosa rara en el pequeño.  Mayo sonrió de nuevo y besó la cabecita pequeña de Shun mientras le hacia cosquillitas- "Pero ¿para que quieres una entrevista justo ahora nee-chan?... bueno, no es que sea molestia, eso nunca; pero es la primera vez que tu me pides que te filme."- Ikki parecía muy intrigado.

Mayo volvió a sonreír y cerrando los ojos respiró profundo para luego volverlos a abrir.

- "Es que este es un momento importante... bueno, no este, pero se viene pronto, y quiero que tu y Shun-chan lo sepan desde ahora mismo; y es que por fin Sugi-kun y yo terminamos de decidirlo."- la joven dijo bastante ansiosa y emocionada.

- "¿Sugi-kun?... ¿que tiene que ver Sugi-kun en todo esto?."- ahora Ikki parecía aún más consternado, aunque era notorio que la mención del novio de la joven no le agradaba para nada.  Mayonaka rió con gracia.

- "Bueno bebé... tu sabes que pronto cumpliré los 16 años y estaré oficialmente fuera de aquí, ¿Verdad?."- Mayonaka pregunto con cuidado, y de algún lugar salio un gruñidito demasiado típico de Ikki- "Bueno, y sabes bien que Sugi ha estado quedándose en su orfelinato a pesar de que casi cumple los 18 años, solo porque esta trabajando allí además de su otro trabajo y que así puede ahorrar dinero, y que esta estudiando mecánica por las noches ¿verdad?."- Mayo volvió a preguntar e Ikki tras un suspiro contesto afirmativamente- "Pues bien pequeño Ikki... Sugi-kun me ha pedido..."- y aquí Mayo se sonrojó visiblemente mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba aun más al pequeño Shun, quien miraba a la cámara y a Mayo una y otra vez sin saber que decir- "Me ha pedido que me case con él."- dijo finalmente la niña con una emoción que apenas y podía controlar, y de pronto la cámara hizo un movimiento que era obvio que no se terminó de caer solo de milagro.

- "Ca... ca..."- Ikki no podía al parecer articular palabra alguna.

- "¿Que esh esho?."- preguntó Shun con curiosidad entonces.

Mayo miro a Shun con dulzura, y luego de besar su tierna cabecita le dijo.

- "Es cuando dos personas deciden quedarse juntas y tener una familia... como los papás y las mamás... ellos se casan."- respondió acariciando sus cabellitos.

Shun pareció meditarlo un rato mientras trataba de entender y luego hizo una pregunta más.

- "Vash a sher mami?."

Mayo se sonrojó por completo, escondiendo su rostro un poco, y luego miro a Shun.

- "No lo se... tal vez."- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y entonces prosiguió- "Lo que si sé es que voy a ser hermana mayor... y esto es lo que quería contarles porque estoy muy emocionada... Ikki-chan, Shun-chan... Sugi-kun ha estado ahorrando todo su dinero, y hemos hecho averiguaciones y como tenemos buenos perfiles y... pues... los orfelinatos están sobrepoblados... ¡Sugi-kun consiguió esta pequeña casita!... "- Mayonaka estaba muy emocionada- "Y hablamos con las autoridades... y me darán el permiso de casarme a los 16 con Sugi, y podremos abrir esta casa de custodia temporal de niños.  El gobierno nos pagará por cuidar entre 10 y 15 niños, y además Sugi-kun trabajará para mantenernos... ¡Ikki-chan, Shun-chan, son los primeros de nuestra lista!."- Mayonaka dijo finalmente, y ahora si la cámara tuvo que ser dejada de lado porque el pequeño Ikki fue corriendo a abrazar a Mayo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- "¿En serio Mayo-neechan? Yo... yo.."- el pequeño Ikki estaba sin palabras, y Shun no entendía nada pero al ver a los dos mayores llorar pequeñas lagrimitas asomaron sus ojitos verdes- "Gracias... gracias nee-chan."- fue todo lo que Ikki pudo articular mientras abrazaba a Mayo, quien trataba de calmarlos a él y a Shun cuando ella misma no podía contenerse de llorar.

El pecho de los espectadores estaba lleno de emoción también, aunque ahora una nueva pregunta se cernía sobre todos. ¿Como entonces terminaron los dos hermanos bajo la custodia de Mitsumasa Kido?... era obvio que al final Mayonaka y su novio no se los habían podido llevar con ellos. Shun sintió la enorme necesidad de conocer a esta muchacha que tanto lo había querido, que tantas alegrías le había dado a su hermano mayor y que tanto los había cuidado a ambos... ¿donde se encontraba?.

- "Mayo.. neechan..."- Shun susurró preguntándose por enésima vez el paradero de la que ahora seguramente sería una señora muy amable.  ¿Donde se encontraba?, una vez mas la pregunta pasó por su mente.

Pero pronto la escena cambió, y allí Shun se encontraba sentado frente a la mesita donde por lo general Mayo hacía sus labores manuales, la cual por cierto estaba a un lado suyo... y al otro lado del pequeñín estaba sentado Ikki, mirando todo con cara de no saber que hacía sentado allí en frente de la cámara, la cual miraba de vez en vez y suspiraba tras hacer aquello.

- "Vamos bebé, ¿no dijiste que querías aprender a hacer manualidades Ikki-chan?, pues entonces que mejor manera de hacerlo que registrarlo. ¿Verdad que si Shun-chan."- Mayo le preguntó a Shun y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, y Shun respondió afirmativamente con una gran sonrisa.

Ikki suspiró, como diciendo que ya que mas daba, si no quedaba otra; y miro a Mayonaka.

- "Esta bien... ¿donde están la aguja esa y el hilo?."- chibi Ikki preguntó cruzándose de brazos y Mayo pronto le puso lo pedido mas un trozo de tela en un marco de madera delante.

- "Allí dibuja primero lo que quieras tejer, y luego te enseñaré las puntadas que debes de hacer."- Mayo le sonrió a Ikki y éste tomando un lápiz se quedo pensándolo; luego miró al pequeño Shun.

- "Ototo... ¿tu que crees que debo de dibujar?."- Ikki preguntó como dudando, y a Shun se le iluminaron los ojitos.

- "Coñejitos!."- respondió con un ánimo envidiable, e Ikki suspiró de nuevo.

- "Ya para que pregunto... conejitos."- tomó el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar en la tela entre las risitas de Mayonaka, quien parecía muy divertida por aquello.

Entonces mientras Ikki trataba de dibujar a regañadientes los conejitos pedidos por su ototo, Mayo tomó un crochet grande y una madeja de lana de tamaño regular, y se dirigió al pequeño Shun.

- "Muy bien Shun-chan, ahora nos toca a nosotros... ¿recuerdas que te dije que te iba a enseñar a tejer como yo?."- Mayonaka preguntó y Shun asintió feliz- "Bien... ahora ven a mis piernas para guiar tu manito, y te enseñaré como tejer a crochet... vamos a hacerle ¡una chalinita a Ikki-chan!."

- "Shi!... a nii-shan!"- Shun parecía demasiado feliz, e Ikki miró a los dos cómplices de aquella chalina por hacerse con una gotita adornando su frente, pero fue notorio que prefirió callarse y no decir nada.

Si de por si las escenas se veían entrecortadas, en esta parte de la película parecía que la cinta estaba más maltratada que por lo regular, porque los espacios entre escenas se notaban bastante grandes, y el avance de la pequeña chalinita a crochet, que en su mayoría estaba siendo avanzada a gran velocidad por Mayonaka y apenas asistido por Shun lo demostraba.  Lo que debieron de ser tal vez dos o tres horas apenas y fueron 20 minutos, en los cuales se pudo notar a Ikki peleándose con el hilo, chupando su dedito mil veces pinchado y frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.  Finalmente los dos hermanitos mostraron sus trabajos terminados: Shun una pequeña chalinita un tanto accidentada por agujeros, pero de la que se notaba estaba muy orgulloso y pronto puso tu trabajito alrededor del cuello de Ikki, quien sonrió apenas pero con gran cariño; y luego Ikki mostró lo que se suponía era su conejo bordado... -- pero no lo parecía en absoluto.  Y sin embargo aquellas cosas no eran tan desconocidas para los espectadores, y pronto Shun hurgaba en la caja una vez más, pues ahora ambos trabajos terminados se encontraban entre sus manos, luego de soportar el maltrato del tiempo.  Shun abrazó una vez más contra su pecho lo encontrado... tenía al oso Manchas a un lado suyo casi desde el inicio de lla película, y la foto en el marco al otro lado.  Las botitas lo miraban desde el regazo de Shiryu y ahora aquellos dos trabajitos le quitaban lágrimas y aliento al saberse una vez más tan querido.

- "Ikki... nii-san tonto, nunca me dices nada."- dijo con una sonrisa; todo su anterior mal humor se había desvanecido por completo.

Entonces un sonido del presente sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, era el estómago de Seiya protestando por comida; y hubiese sido regañado de no ser porque de pronto otros estómagos más se unieron al coro de protestas.

- "Ay chicos, lo siento... no les hice la cena con todo lo que ha pasado."- Shun dijo mientras se colocaba la minichalinita alrededor del cuello asegurándosela con un nudo.

- "Pero no es tan tarde... es decir, comenzamos a ver esto como a la una... y no lleva ni terminado el cuarto CD, deben ser.. ¿las 8?."- Ayoria razonó, pero entonces Shiryu mirando su reloj negó.

- "Son mas de las 9 de la noche, casi las 10 p.m."- dijo sorprendido y todos miraron sus relojes sin poder creerlo.

- "¿Que?... eso no es posible."- Kanon dijo llenándose de palomitas frías una vez más, y Nashi revisó entonces los DVD y sorprendido por no darse cuenta antes dijo.

- "¡Chicos! estos están durando como dos horas y media cada uno."

- "Pero las cubiertas decían dos horas..."- Milo se quejó.

Shiryu entonces cruzó los brazos pensando, y suspiró encontrando la respuesta.

- "Ese sujeto debió de mentirle a Ikki en relación al tiempo con todo lo que ha metido de extra ¡es lógico!, de lo contrario Ikki se hubiese dado cuenta de que habían más cosas de las que él creyó que veríamos."

- "¿Y acaso no vio nada antes de entregar el regalo?."- Shura preguntó incrédulo.

- "Es que Fénix NO entregó el regalo."- Kamus le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero mientras hacía la observación, y pronto un incómodo silencio se hizo en la sala, pues Nashi había parado la cinta.

- "Esto... chicos."- Shun interrumpió entonces, mirando a todos con cariño- "Es tarde... y no quiero que ustedes se desvelen por mi culpa.  Gracias por la compañía, les haré algo de comer y luego seguiré yo solo... pero son verdaderamente una familia para mi, gracias."- Shun agradeció con mucho sentimiento de por medio, y a Milo casi se le van las lágrimas, pero no pudo decir nada porque Kanon se le adelantó.

- "¡Ni hablar pequeñín!, aquí ordenamos pizzas o hamburguesas o lo que sea ¡Y a pasar la madrugada hasta que todo esto se termine!.  ¬¬ no pienso dejar todo esto a medias y luego quedarme con la duda de que paso ¡Ya sé que al final ustedes se hicieron caballeros!... pero... pero... ¡la curiosidad me mata!."- Kanon lo dijo, no solo sin ninguna pena, xD sino que además hizo casi todo un acto teatral parándose en su asiento mientras declaraba aquello con expresión triunfal, lo cual fue aplaudido ampliamente por Milo, Shura y Seiya, mientras que los demás solo presentaban una gotita ante el hecho.

Shun asintió con una sonrisa agradecida, y decidieron que mejor iban todos a buscar la comida apenas terminase el cuarto DVD para estirar las piernas, y luego disfrutarían de lo que seguía con los bocadillos, asi que Nashi como encargado del reproductor puso el PLAY de nuevo, y pronto los colores iluminaron la pantalla, y en medio de todo estaba el rostro de Ikki, quien parecía a punto de hablarle a la pantalla una vez más.

- "Si Shun... ototo, bueno... lo que has visto... No!... asi, no.  A ver, de nuevo."- Ikki se aclara la garganta- "Bueno Shun, que puedo decir... ¬¬U no, con eso ya inicie antes... MALDICION!, esto es muy difícil uu creo que dejaré esto de poner mensajes al final de las cintas, no sirvo para hacerlo."- Ikki suspiró en derrota y cayó en el escritorio, su rostro escondido entre sus brazos cruzados, mientras renegaba con palabras inentendibles. 

Entonces un ruido a sus espaldas se dejó escuchar, y antes de que Ikki siquiera pudiese levantar el rostro a ver quien era, Terasu apareció detrás suyo y una ruma de libros cayó a su lado izquierdo sorprendiéndolo.

- "¡Maldición viejo!... ¡que quieres matarme de un susto!."- Ikki miró hacia arriba de mala gana, y luego vio los libros- "¡¿Que diablos....?!."- pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

- "Cierra esa boca niño malcriado.  Mira, esto es para ti, desde ahora vamos a bajarle a tu ritmo de trabajo... dos horas diarias de tu trabajo las pasaras estudiando, y de todas maneras las tomaré como horas de trabajo que serán equivalentes a horas que pasaras trabajando en tu cinta ¿De acuerdo?."- Terasu se paseaba detrás de Ikki de un lado al otro mientras lo miraba nervioso.

- "Que... ¿que?.  ¿Estas bromeando verdad?."- Ikki parecía no creer aquello.

- "No explorador, tu educación es importante así que no digamos más y a estudiar ¬¬x y no me vengas con excusas estúpidas que te castigo y te quito los postres."- Terasu amenazo, y por estúpida que sonara la amenaza parecía decirlo en serio.

Ikki estaba sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente se paró para encarar a Terasu.

- "Oye viejo!... no... ¡No me importan los tontos postres! uu aunque son ricos, ¬¬ pero al diablo con ellos... ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!... creo que ya se terminó de zafar el tornillo."

Ikki se cruzó de brazos mirando a Terasu entre molesto y algo más, como esperando que el hombre mayor viniera con una de sus tonterías como siempre, pero eso no pasó, sino que Terasu caminó hasta la pared de atrás y se recostó en ella pensativo, tras lo cual suspiró.

- "Mira explorador.... esto... esto es importante para mi de acuerdo.  Desde que llegaste a mi vida ¡Rayos!, mira niño... te lo diré sin rodeos.  Nunca tuve una condenada familia y no es que me arrepienta, no quise tenerla y punto; pero... debe ser la maldita condenada edad, porque he visto pedacitos de tu vida y la de tu hermanito, y te conozco hace poco, pero te pareces demasiado a mi; es ridículo pero mira, eres el hijo que nunca tuve, y si hubiese sabido de ti hace años en ese orfanato, ¡Rayos!, ten por seguro que a pesar de no querer una familia te habría adoptado, a ti y al pequeñín... es difícil no encariñarse contigo..."- Terasu desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmesí e Ikki miraba incrédulo a su interlocutor- "¡Así que por un demonio!... como el maldito padre que no soy de ti y el hijo mío que no eres pero que pudiste llegar a ser ¡O estudios o estudias!... ¡y he dicho! xx"- Terasu dio media vuelta y dejo allí a Ikki hecho una estatua de piedra en su sitio, sin poder creer aún lo que había oído; y al público en las mismas.  Entonces Ikki se movió, comenzó a mirar todo hasta llegar a la mesa donde al parecer posó su vista en los libros por un largo tiempo, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención.

- "¡Demonios!, deje la cámara prendida..."- e Ikki apagó la cámara.

Y entonces apareció Terasu en su sillón, con su puro en un cenicero encima de la mesa y el trago al lado.

- "Boy scout... ;; como pudiste tirar eso a la basura -- ni siquiera sabia que lo habías filmado, y bueno.. no es un momento que me enorgullezca... pero lo dije de corazón, así que aunque me da pena lo incluyo.  Esto... ¿verdad que si soy un poquito familia tuya?, complace a este casi anciano como me has llamado tantas veces y dime que si ¬¬ rayos, malditos momentos sentimentales, este es mi segundo ridículo... bueno, igual ya lo hice, sigamos. Y lo que sigue es lo último de la cinta pero como me da cólera y a pesar de que tu no querías esto lo pongo y tragátelo, el miniboy scout igual debía de enterarse... ¡He dicho!."- la escena cambio y pronto estaba de nuevo en blanco y negro.

Ikki parecía muy feliz, no había sonido en esa ocasión, por lo que nadie escuchó nada, además las escenas en verdad estaban bastante malas, todo estaba lleno de rayones y bastante cortado; era realmente como una película muda, y ni bien terminaron de pensarlo los televidentes, la música instrumental propia de aquella películas de antaño se dejó escuchar, era bastante alegre, se veía al pequeño Shun jugando alrededor de Ikki, y a Ikki sacando algo como secreto.  Era la foto de los padres de los niños, junto a un par de viejos posters de teatro donde podía verse claramente a la madre de Shun disfrazada con un atuendo típico de finales de la Era Tokugawa y peinada de una manera muy elegante.

El Shun actual veía aquello embelesado, su madre había sido bellísima en verdad.

Entonces en algún momento Ako, la directora del orfanato entró en escena, descubriendo los posters y la foto; y a pesar del evidente llanto del pequeño Shun y los forcejeos del pequeño Ikki, y con una música de pronto un tanto tétrica, Shun y los demás espectadores vieron con horror como aquella mujer desagradable rompía en pedacitos los posters, y en dos la foto de los padres de los niños, la cual cayó al piso y fue pisada antes de que la mujer mirara a los niños malamente y se fuera, dejando a ambos llorando con lo que quedaba de sus recuerdos.

A los que veían aquello la sangre les hirvió en las venas.

- "Que mujer tan mala... con razón Fénix la odiaba tanto de pequeño; si que tenia motivos."- Milo dijo con algo de rencor, pero luego miró a Shun, quien tenía la vista baja, así que respirando profundo trató de cambiar el tema, pues era obvio que el cuarto DVD había terminado- "¡Muy bien todos!... hora de ir a comprar la cena."- se paró y junto a él, el resto; llevando a Shun consigo, apagaron todo y fueron a estirar las piernas mientras iban por algo de comer y de paso a relajar así el ambiente, pues la verdad todos estaban cada vez más afectados por lo que descubrían.

Fin del sexto capítulo 

**Notas de la autora**

chibi: =.= Sorryyyyyyy.... se que demore una eternidad para este capítulo =;.;= pero he pasado por problemas inspiracionales cuando mi musa se mando mudar de vacaciones, y luego técnicos cuando mi PC se malogró y casi pierdo todo lo que tenía hecho... y luego inspiracionales again porque mi musa de los fics no volvia =-.-= y los hice esperar a todos.

cyberneko pasa por alli.

cyber: Y para variar =v= yo no sé para que escribes cosas si vas a demorar una eternidad.

chibi: =.= tu mejor no molestes o te echo a Terasu encima para que te moleste... =.= y creeme que lo hará.

cyberneko alza una cejita inquisitiva y se va de allí.

chibineko suspira again y alza su chibibanderita de la paz.

chibi: Bueno, una vez más sorry y espero que este capítulo cortito les haya gustado =.= no se si me quedo bien, solo sé que debía de poner lo que Terasu sentía porque eso era lo que me impulsaba a seguir con este cap.  Bien, solo faltan dos DVD, asi que aunque falta un poco cada vez es menos... que sucederá con Mayonakam con los pequeños Ikki y Shun, con el actual Ikki y con Terasu y todo el resto de cosas; matará Ikki a Saori por la tardanza, llegarán a comer los demás o Seiya se termina la cena de todos... no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo a la misma chibihora y por la misma chibipágina (xD si, si... estoy fastidiando, sorry; no pude evitarlo :p).  Nyah, nos vemos pronto todos... =-.-= espero.  Cualquier comentario, como siempre a ladychibinekoyahoo.es o a kawaiichibinekoyahoo.com

Un superbechito felino a todos y se me cuidan muuuuucho.

Con cariño

chibineko chan

Este capítulo fue terminado el 7 de Julio del 2004

Y antes de comenzar a agradecer a todas las maravillosas personas que me han escrito sus reviewisitos TvT tengo que decirlo... ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA!, este fic ha sido nominado a un premio... quello llorar de felicidad, el solo ser nominada para algo cuando jamás lo creí posible es un honor mayor al que merezco. la pagina en la que he sido nominada junto a muchos excelentes escritores de fanfiction.net como lo son mis buenas amigas Mikkichan, la Pitonisa Tatiana y Misao CG, a quienes admiro y quiero muchísimo... mil gracias en verdad, y pues hay muchísimos fics muy buenos, increíble pero he leído la mayoría nn una vez más gracias.  Sorry, aún ando en shock porque recién hoy leí esto... es decir entraba para actualizar pero no se pudo por un problema con el servidor OO y me encontré la nota... chibi sigue en shock xD

-Hayi-OS: No se que decir mas que GRACIAS!, no puedo creer que este fic este nominado para algo... en realidad no me lo creo en absoluto, estoy aun en shock =.= bastante en shock.  Pediste promocionar tu pagina para que la gente votase y me di una vuelta por allí y me encontré fics de varias amigas mías y encima el mio =O.O= no, aún no lo creo.  Mil, mil gracias en verdad.

-DarkLadyIria: xD aish, mira tu compadeciendo a medio elenco del fic :p que puedo decirte... pobechitos ellos porque están a merced de mis malvadas patitas xD jajaja... soy una malvada.  Gracias por el review.

-Kitkat: Hi!... You are the first person who give me an english review in one of my spanish fanfictions.  I'm glad for your words, thank you very much =n.n=

-Varda-Elentari: :P jejeje... como que me demoré un poquito en este capítulo =n.n=U espero no ser muerta por eso xD.  Nyah, como que le tienes más que cariño a Ikki (chibi mira a Varda y le cambia el balde, porque ya necesita uno nuevo); no te preocupes aún por su reacción al enterarse de que todos vieron los DVD, todos tienen otras cosas en mente en estos momentos... espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap.  Un bechito para ti y mil gracias por tu review.

-Randa1: Randitaaaa!!!! Como siempre capturando el espíritu del capítulo =n.n= y cuentas cuentos tan buenos como los de Ikki deberían hacer dúo ustedes dos.  Shi, shi... definitivamente habrán charlas luego, no se si largas o cortas, pero supongo yo que las habrán, y en cuanto a Mayo UU ya en el siguiente capítulo sabrán más todos, tenlo por seguro.  Mira, más bien arrimate aquí a mi costadito como buena hermana gatuna que eres, y disfrutemos juntas de las galletitas de kawaiineko mientras nos preparamos para el prox. Capitulo ¿Si?, jejeje... nos seguiremos viendo por los foros y por los fics también, un maxibeshito felino para ti, sabes que te quello un montón MUAC!

-Konnie-chan: ¬¬ como va eso de que Shun kawaii es tuyo?... nu, nu, eso tendremos que verlo xD.  Hablando en serio (bueno, lo anterior tb fue en serio =u.u=) sorry por la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí y muy emocionada, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo también, y no te preocupes que eres una super traductora, así que si este fic llega a ir a traducción tu serás la primera en saberlo.

-Aisha: Si!... soy peruviana de cucharón como el anticucho!!!!... y la pachamanca que me comí el otro día xD ¿Cómo lo supiste?... bueno, no importa, como sea sip... soy de Perú y con mucho orgullo.  Pero además de eso =n.n= que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, que mi versión del pequeño Shunny te haya gustado tanto, me alegra en verdad.  Mil besos y gracias por el review.

-VALSED: Cielos :s no me gusta hacer a la gente llorar, pero si así y todo igual te gusta el fic pues me alegro.  Faltan dos capítulos más de DVD y un par mas o uno más de desenlace, así que no falta mucho.  Mil gracias por el review.

-Elizabeth: Eli-san!... =n.n= siempre es lindo leerte, mira... demoré un poco pero aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste como los demás.  Perdón por hacerte comer ansias, pero tratare de no demorar tanto para lo que falta que ya no es mucho.  Un bechito para ti y gracias por los reviews! =n.n=

-NAYU: =O.O= Compatriota!!!! Ven para aquí, dame un apapacho!. Diox, nada me gusta más que saber que la gente lee mis fics, pero si además es de mi tierra el orgullo es doble =n.n= Yap, no más pleases, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo y ando trabajando ya en las ideas para el que sigue, y falta poco para el final... prometo terminarlo, y mil gracias por leerme nn y por tu bello review.

-anikasama: Aish, otra conocida kawaii, que lindo que me dejes reviewsitos, en serio soy felinamente felish! xD ya estoy avanzando, espero que disfrutes de este cap y por supuesto ¬ a todas nos gusta Ikki ... aunque Shun esta definitivamente en mi corazoncito gatuno como el numero uno.

-janendra: Ay mujer!, como siempre al grano, mira que linda... hagamos un club contra Saori y como iniciación nos compartimos la freidora y el aceite que compraremos para tal fin.  Gracias por acordarte de mi =n.n= te adoro.

-Jeremy Alcabá: =O.O= que algo le pase a mi pajarraquito a la brasa??!!... (chibi recuperándose del shock causado por la simple idea)... que unos terroristas lleguen y algo le suceda a la Saori odiosa xD aish, ya me sentí mejor. :P Hablando en serio, la idea no es mala, gracias por la sugerencia nn pues no lo había pensado.  En cuanto a ver secretos de Ikki... xD bueeeenoooo.... eso siiiiigue y siiiiigue nn

-lunawood: OO aish, como personaje del 5to libro es una de las que más admiro aunque me desvíe del tema... ya lo dije.  Bueno, mil gracias por tus reviews =n.n= me encanto que no aguantaras mas para decir lo que pensabas, me hace sentir entre estúpidamente feliz y muy importante, así que ando en mi nubecita por tu culpa.  ¿En serio crees que cambiaría mucho lo que representa a los hermanos si esto hubiese ocurrido?... no she, tanto así no lo creo, porque es así como siempre los vi... shi... yo y mi torcida manera de ver las cosas, pero es así como me gusta.  Espero que este capitulito te guste nn y espero verte de nuevo, gracias lunita preciosa.

-istari tsuki: =O.O= ya ni me acuerdo si te respondí, sorry mosha! - que penita para contigo.  Bueno, como te iba a decir... tengo tb una concepción propia de la vida de los padres que cree.. pero igual, tu pedido me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza desde que me lo hiciste y aunque yo tengo mi concepción nn supongo que al final puedes hacer una historia paralela ¡Dejemos la imaginación florecer y fluir!, la verdad es un honor que tomes un fic mío como inicio de una idea; y aunque han pasado dos meses desde que me enviaste tu reviewsito, pues adelante niña kawaii... nn todo tuyo. Y en cuanto a lo de la tipa esa... -- veremos como le hacemos....

-Yersi Fanel: Yersi!... shi, mi tomodachiiiiiii, en serio que estoy felish con leer tu review y ver que tanto R&S como baby Shun siguen muy bien a tu lado nn que felicidad.  Bueno, entre todo lo que me has dicho nn shi, Terasu es un tipo agradable mira tu, y ahora seguro has descubierto una nueva faceta de él verdad?, dime que te pareció jeje... soy mala con todos, neh?  Bueno, yap... te dejo con tu Kanon y de paso te unes a mi club recién formado mas arriba para freír a Saori :p.  Gracias por tu review!, aish, nos seguimos viendo por alli nn

-Lucyvier: Sorry... tarde mucho ;; espero ser perdonada y que te guste este nuevo cap nn jejeje, y gracias por leer el fic una vesh mash.

-Dazi: =O.O= Oh gran patriarca!... señora mía dirigente del mejor foro de SS en el que he estado y estaré por mucho tiempo!!! =;.;= Daziiiii, que lindo, gracias por dejar un reviewsito en este ficsito mío, en verdad mi enshunizado cucharoncito tiembla por eso. =n.n= me alegra que la imagen de Ikki con lentes te guste... ¬ yo la adoro, adoro a los hombres guapos con lentes, por eso le meto lentes a media humanidad fanficciaria y se ven todos divinos.  Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, bueno... cualquier cosa me dices.  Mil beshos para ti y pues sabes donde encontrarme xD

-Hotaru-chan: OO aish, mira... yo misma cuando dejo reviews a los fics que me gustan he tenido problemas, creo que es cosa de la pagina UU no te hagas líos por eso.  Lo que si te digo es que me encanta saber que te gusto el capítulo, que te gusto el cuento que contó Ikki, nn es que simplemente me pareció que así debía de ser, que era lo correcto.  Seguiré con la historia, claro que lo hare, mil gracias por tu review

Y bueno... mil gracias a todos en general, mil bechitos para todos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: El regalo de toda una vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje u.u

**Capítulo 7: De la Bunnyzación a un triste lamento**

El grupo salió de la casa pronto, debido a los sonidos provenientes de los estómagos de varios de los caballeros, y en especial de Seiya, que sonaba como si una sinfónica completa se hubiese instalado en su estómago arrancando sendas carcajadas de varios de sus, igualmente, hambrientos amigos.

Contentos se fueron paseando de aquí a allá, y de pronto Milo dio un bufido, atrayendo la atención del resto sobre su persona.

- "Y ahora que te pasa alacrán?."- preguntó con sorna Ayoria, mientras que en un contraste amigable a su tono de voz, pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su dorado compañero.

- "Es que..."- Milo hizo una mueca.

- "¿Si?."- preguntó Ayoria.

- "Bueno.. me he dado cuenta... he estado pensando..."

- "¡Aleluya!."- se escuchó la voz bajita de Kamus, y Milo bufó de nuevo en exasperación.

- "HE PENSADO..."- recalcó Milo y su ceño fruncido bajó un poco la intensidad del gesto- "que nosotros no le tenemos un sobrenombre a Shun Andrómeda... ¡y su hermano si, no es justo."- terminó de decir entre preocupado y picado.

Todo el grupo paró en seco. Milo cruzado de brazos, pensativo; Kamus soltó un suspiro ahogado y el resto se debatía entre sendas gotitas de sudor en sus sienes que coronaban rostros incrédulos, o al contrario rostros pensativos que al parecer le daban la razón a Milo.

En tanto que Shun no sabía si reír o llorar.

- "Tienes razón Milo."- rompió el silencio Kanon, con preocupación- "No tiene más sobrenombre que el de Andrómeda¡y eso no puede ser!."

- "Er... chicos.. no es para tanto."- comenzó Shun, pero tanto Kanon y Milo como Seiya, Ayoria, Shura, Hyoga, Nashi y Jabú andaban demasiado ensimismados en su nuevo dilema para hacerle caso. Los otros dos solo le lanzaron a Shun una mirada comprensiva.

- "Bien... _'usabi'_ es un bonito sobrenombre.. uu pero dudo que Ikki nos deje usarlo sin volarnos en pedacitos."- Hyoga suspiró con desazón. Los demás asintieron, y de pronto Milo le lanzó a Shun una mirada significativa... estudiándolo.

- "Pero de que es un conejo, lo es."- dijo convencido, haciendo que Shun soltase una imprecación ante aquello, la cual fue ignorada para variar.

El pequeño minigrupo se juntó más, dejando a Shun, Shiryu y Kamus fuera del mismo, comenzando a intercambiar murmullos, deteniéndose a pensar con tanta seriedad en sus rostros como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte... al parecer desechando todos los posibles sobrenombres que se habían suscitado hasta el momento. Hasta que de pronto a Milo se le iluminaron los ojos.

- "_Bunny_."- dijo apenas en un susurro, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro juguetón- "¡Eso es!... el sobrenombre de Andrómeda será '_Bunny'_."- la sonrisa se hacia cada vez más amplia- "No solo sigue en la línea del asunto del conejo¡sino que además suena muy bien!."- Milo volvió a sonreír... y de manera inentendible para un altamente sonrojado y por demás avergonzado Shun, al resto le encantó la idea.

Kamus tan solo se limito a poner una mano condescendiente en el hombro del peliverde, tratando de demostrar así su apoyo... y es que en verdad lo sentía por él... a pesar de la risita que amenazaba salir de sus labios. Shiryu solo se aclaró la garganta tratando de alejar la risa.

Y sin darle a Shun tiempo de reclamar siquiera, el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Y de pronto el grupo estaba demasiado entusiasmado, caminando con Shun en medio, y sin que nadie lo pudiese prever sorpresivamente Milo le hizo una seña a dos lindas chicas que conversaban entre si por la calle y con un alegre grito les dijo.

- "¡Ey preciosas! Adivinen¡hoy nuestro amigo Bunny cumple años!."- y mientras hablaba, Milo dio un abrazo a un azorado Shun para de paso señalar al nombrado.

Las chicas sonrieron ampliamente al grupo de apuestos chicos, y lanzaron sendos besos volados al cumpleañero, quien ya no sabía ni donde meterse de la vergüenza, y no quedó allí; Kanon, Shura y Seiya se unieron a Milo sin pensarlo dos veces, y pronto docenas de chicas le 'regalaban' al cumpleañero sus números telefónicos y besitos volados o en la mejilla, y alguna que otra osada un beso en los labios, para alegría de los voceadores de la noticia. Solo hasta que Kamus decidió que ya había sido suficiente tortura para el pobre chico, que se decidió intervenir con autoridad y Shun obtuvo un pequeño respiro.

Pero aún faltaba un trechito para llegar a donde se levantaba el multicentro de comida rápida abierto las 24 horas del día, y Milo con ojitos brillantes aún estaba demasiado feliz por su grandiosa idea del día.

- "¡Ah, fue un éxito, causo sensación... todos adoran a Bunny."- su enorme sonrisa apenas y le cabía en el rostro.

El resto solo sonreía ante aquello, y Shun se refugiaba entre Kamus y Shiryu en busca de apoyo moral. Milo continuó.

- "Pero esto es genial, debe de tener un nombre... ¡Claro, hemos iniciado la _'Bunnyzación'_ de Tokyo... luego será el resto de Japón y mas tarde ¡El mundo!."- como si fuese posible, Milo extendió su sonrisa aún más.

- "Entonces... ¿Vamos a formar un _'Club de Bunnyfans' _o que?."- Kanon también animado siguió el juego.

- "¡Por supuesto!."- Milo dijo serio- "Y nosotros venimos a ser... a ver... somos los amigos de Bunny creo yo..."- Milo parecía demasiado serio al pensar en la posición de cada quien con respecto a Shun y su nuevo título.

- "¿E Ikki?... ¿Que viene a ser el Fénix?."- Kanon apenas y contenía la risa, al igual que el resto.

Shun solo deseaba encontrar (como todo buen conejo) un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo al cual meterse y del cual no salir hasta que el mar se volviese fucsia y le saliesen puntitos amarillos... a lo menos... Y ahora metía a su nii-san... Oh! Kamisama (suspiro).

Milo en cambio puso su carita seria, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios para luego empezar.

- "Bueno... el Fenix es el hermano de Andrómeda... mmm... su familia... creo que algo tiene que ver con lo filial ¿no?... asi que.. esto... ¡claro!. ¡El Fénix sería un Bunnyfílico... _'EL Bunnyfílico'_."- aaaaah, la felicidad ante el hecho de haberle dado la denominación que él mismo considero correcta al Fénix simplemente no tuvo precio para Milo.

Shun lo miró espantado, y el resto hasta lagrimeaba para aguantar la risa y no herir la obvia susceptibilidad de Milo puesto que el caballero de Scorpio se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

- "Ey, eso suena a..."- pero Shun no pudo acabar de quejarse, Kamus lo detuvo a tiempo con un gesto entre serio, conciliador y suplicante... y porque no, de hilaridad también.

- "Es lo más cerca que va a estar de debatirse por algo remotamente científico en su vida. Déjalo, le esta echando ganas, dentro de unos días todo esto habrá pasado al olvido."- y le guiño un ojo cómplice.

Shun no tuvo otra que suspirar y dejar el asunto de lado, y encogiéndose de hombros tan solo lo dejo pasar... después de todo era cierto, Milo se veía radiante y feliz como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo por llegar a tantas conclusiones ese día acerca de su propia idea.

Y para suerte del peliverde, un minuto después llegaron al multicentro y sacando dinero hicieron un pequeño buffet entre todos que variaba desde comida china y tailandesa, japonesa e italiana, a pizzas, hamburguesas, hot dogs, papas fritas y gaseosas; malteadas y un pote de helado, pollo frito y algunos sandwichs tipo submarino (osea los grandotes, los de 30 cm, 50 cm o hasta un metro y que si están al nivel del apetito de Seiya).

- "Propongo que nos vayamos a comer a la mansión, así ahorraremos tiempo. Y que el viaje sea a velocidad luz, o no terminaremos este día de ver los DVD's."- Shiryu dijo serio, y como era siempre bien escuchado, pronto su propuesta fue acatada y en menos de un parpadeo tanto la comida caliente como los hambrientos caballeros estaban de nuevo a puertas de la mansión, listos para saciar el hambre con la comida, y la curiosidad por saber lo que aun vendría... aún faltaban dos DVD's completos... y ellos ya estaban listos.

El grupo rápidamente sacó toda la comida comprada a la mesa del comedor para luego sacar platos y servirse un poco de todo a manera de un buffet; por lo que al final todos tenían un gran poco de todo (en especial Seiya), y con sus platos llenos se dirigieron a la pequeña sala a seguir con la improvisada y extensa función.

- "Pon a correr ya el disco Nashi ¡Apurate!."- instó un emocionado Kanon, deseoso de saber que más habría acontecido en la vida de los tan opuestos y queridos hermanos.

Kamus carraspeó en incorfomidad ante la demanda del geminiano general marino, y Shun solo sonrió comprensivo cuando el dorado de Acuario bufó ante la respuesta de Kanon que le sacó la lengua. Finalmente Nashi acomodó su preciado plato de alimento lo suficiente como para apretar el PLAY una vez que la salita yació a oscuras gracias a la intervención de Ayoria... la función empezaba; y la imagen que se dio fue de actualidad y a todo color. Allí estaba de nuevo Terasu haciendo de las suyas, escondiendo una cámara por aquí y una cámara por allá y una tercera también, para filmar a Ikki con aquella sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona en el rostro mientras que una tonadita traviesa que dejaba escuchar un 'Vamos a filmar al explorador' salía de sus labios. Y luego de mirar el reloj de pulsera de reojo esbozó una gran sonrisa y se sentó a esperar para luego de solo un par de minutos llegar Ikki... al parecer puntual como casi siempre y con la cinta corriendo más rápido de lo normal, en cinco minutos la pantalla mostró el ajetreo de casi una hora; más de pronto volvió a su ritmo normal y los espectadores dejaron los tenedores y palillos del lado al escuchar en la grabación el sonido del timbre una vez más, a lo que luego de un par de exclamaciones de fastidio de ambos hombres ante la interrupción de su rutina normal, Ikki fue a abrir la puerta.

De las tres cámaras que hacían tomas (una en el vestíbulo, una en el cuarto de edición y la última en el escritorio de trabajo que era donde más andaba el par), la del vestíbulo era la que ahora dejaba ver al visitante... un joven no mayor de 25, tal vez un par de años mayor, quien de pronto al fijarse en el Caballero Fénix dibujo en sus labios una expresión de sorna y desdén.

- "¿Tu por aquí?... ¡Veo que después de todo alguien te dio trabajo para limpiar el piso!."

Ikki no dijo nada, pero se lo escuchó respirar de manera pesada.

- "¿Quién fue explorador?."- la voz de Terasu sin embargo rompió la tensión del ambiente, y aún más cuando el mayor entró al lugar con una sonrisa encima de los labios y de manera más que despreocupada- "Pero vaya a quien tenemos aquí... el chico Senaka ¿a que debo el inestimable placer de tu visita Toshi?."- Terasu preguntó con obvia burla al recién llegado, quien sin embargo ni se inmutó ante aquello, solo bajo la mirada sumisamente y luego de respirar profundo volvía a mirar a Terasu con igual seriedad que antes... todo aquello por supuesto ignorando olímpicamente a Ikki, al punto de que pareciese que el Fénix no andaba a su costado.

- "Maestro Terasu. "- inició Toshi con respeto- "Vine a hacerle una propuesta.. en realidad señor, al parecer y no hay nadie más apto que yo para ser su sucesor, prueba es que no tiene ningún aprendiz aún; y ese es el motivo por el cual he venido ahora. Como es obvio tendrá que aceptarme como tal y le puedo prometer que estará orgulloso de mi."- el chico terminó de decir con solemnidad... pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Terasu tan solo se mantenía impasible observándolo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

- "¿Es que no piensa decir nada maestro, es por demás notorio el hecho de que no hay nadie más calificado que yo ¿o es que acaso me dirá que tiene a alguien más con oportunidad de enfrentarse a mi pericia?."

La sonrisa de Terasu se acrecentó aún más, y con un ligero carraspeo dirigió un movimiento de cabeza señalando a Ikki, quien a esas alturas se había autorrelegado a una esquina, pero no se había marchado... mostrando su típico celo por quien apreciaba, y es que aunque no lo expresase ya le había tomado aprecio y mucho al 'viejo'... y Shun pudo más que darse cuenta de ello, una sonrisa traviesa no pudo dejar de escapársele de los labios.

Mientras, una reacción muy diferente se daba en el joven Senaka.

- "¡Que¡No puede estar hablando en serio!."- el chico parecía demasiado ofuscado- "¡El no es más que un mendigo bueno para nada, NO PUEDE siquiera pensar en ponerlo a competir conmigo por el puesto."- el chico bufó de pronto furioso, y el rostro de Ikki se desencajo en una profunda promesa por una muerte lenta y dolorosa para el otro.

- "Naaaah... tienes razón chico... el explorador no compite contra ti; en realidad, él ya tiene el puesto."

Bien, si el shock fue grande para Toshi Senaka, para Ikki no fue menos, ya que los dos preguntaron a la vez...

- "¿Que QUEEEEEE!."- para luego mirarse feo los dos, tras lo cual Ikki cerró la boca mirando hacia otro lado en una típica pose suya, más el otro continuó.

- "¡No es cierto, un vagabundo como él NO PUEDE ganarme el puesto ¡Soy el mejor director independiente de mi generación! YO lo merezco, en cambio ESE..."- dijo con saña señalando hacia un Ikki gruñón- "Es un pobre diablo que vino a pedirme que le deje usar mi equipo a cambio de cualquier tipo de trabajo, así como lo hizo con varios otros y seguramente con usted... ¡Ese NO sirve para mas que PARA LIMPIAR PISOS O VENTANAS!."- el joven parecía más que indignado, más que furioso... estaba por completo iracundo.

Ikki abrió entonces la boca para decir algo, pero Terasu levantó un brazo acallándolo (y en ese momento tanto Kanon como Milo y Seiya dejaron de comer unos segundos por la expectación para luego continuar emocionados, en tanto que el resto comía de manera lenta y expectante). Terasu sonrió de lado y se adelantó hacia el director más joven.

- "Mira niño, en este lugar no estás en posición de decir o reclamar nada, estás en mi territorio, un lugar pequeñito y apenas suficiente para caminar pero aqui se juega igual con mis reglas, por lo tanto se hace y dice lo que mi voluntad y juicio estipulen; y yo digo que mi pequeño explorador, a mi juicio, tiene más potencial que cualquiera de los 'directores independientes de tu generación' y por lo tanto es mi voluntad que sea él quien me suceda y con ello todo mi trabajo quede como su referencia y de nadie más. Si se dio que ni tu ni ninguno de mis colegas, sean de la edad que sean, supieron valorarlo, ya no es mi problema; en realidad te agradezco muchísimo así como al resto el que le hayan tirado la puerta en la cara, ya que su pérdida fue mi ganancia y sus acciones la confirmación de que el muchacho lo arriesga todo y sin amedrentarse por los problemas en el camino, por lo tanto vale su peso en oro... y ahora chico, si no tienes nada más que decir, tengo... no, tenemos aqui mi aprendiz y yo mucho trabajo que hacer. Si nos disculpas."- y con una sonrisa de pura dulzura que era notorio que enmascaraba un rostro burlón, Terasu abrió la puerta invitando al joven a irse; y a este no le quedo más que hacerlo. Luego de mandarle una mirada asesina a Ikki por supuesto (aunque el Fénix solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados haciéndose el desentendido por completo), Toshi se marchó y Terasu con un gracioso ademán cerró la puerta.

Ni que decir que entre los Santos de Athena y Kanon estalló de pronto y montón de vítores y aplausos a rabiar.

- "¡De verdad que cada vez me cae mejor ese sujeto."- Shura dijo con una sonrisa retomando el ritmo normal de alimentación con su olvidada cena, lo mismo que hizo el resto con ganas y hambre, aprovechando que Nashi había hecho un alto en la grabación debido al momento en si. Pero Shun había dejado de comer, no podía... se sentía preocupado.

- "¿Pasa algo Shun?."- Shiryu preguntó conciliador, a lo que Shun ofreció una triste sonrisa.

- "Fue a pedir de puerta en puerta para poder hacerme mi regalo... se doblegó por mi y lo humillaron... es demasiado."- dijo triste negando con la cabeza. Shiryu tan solo le frotó la espalda con simpatía.

- "Y a pesar de todo dudo mucho que se vaya a quejar, Ikki tiene un gran orgullo pero más grande es su cariño hacia ti pequeño."- Shiryu dijo lento y con una expresión de absoluta seguridad, y a aquella afirmación le siguieron varias aclamaciones de acuerdo y suspirando Shun agradeció.

Por allí uno o más de los alborotados caballeros pidió que continuarán con el DVD y la pantalla volvió a cobrar vida, dejando ver a Terasu justo dando una vueltita traviesa tras su acción de cerrar la puerta para encaminarse de nuevo a su trabajo.

- "No debiste de haber dicho eso viejo."- Ikki dijo con un resoplido de fastidio. Parecía haberse recuperado de la impresión.

- "¿Decir que?."- preguntó inocentemente el mayor.

- "¡Pues eso! que soy tu aprendiz... se lo creyo. No que no se lo mereciera, pero..."- Ikki trataba de buscar las palabras correctas mientras intentaba suprimir la tristeza que Shun reconoció en los ojos de su hermano, la que los demás pasaron por alto; pero Terasu lo cortó todo con una sonrisa burlona... una de tantas.

- "Pero si yo lo dije en serio ¡Tú eres mi aprendiz explorador, así que aprende bien."- y dicho aquello y tras un coqueto guiño, Terasu dejo a un Ikki que abría y cerraba la boca sorprendido una vez más y sin articular palabra alguna, tal vez un '¿Ah?' de vez en cuando (lo cual le valió varias risas más a los espectadores).

Y Shun, al igual que el resto sonrió por lo visto, y sintió aún más cariño por aquel extraño y simpático personaje llamado Terasu Genki, quien era obvio se había metido en la vida de su hermano para bien.

- "Esto es unos días antes de la escena de los libros."- comentó Shiryu de manera casual a Kamus, y Shun se sobresalto un poco y detallo en la fecha del día de aquella toma que aparecía en una esquina inferior de la pantalla... no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

- "Si, así es; dos días antes si mal no recuerdo."- el Santo dorado respondió de manera desenfadada.

Pero Shun no pudo decir nada, pues las escenas a color quedaban atrás y el blanco y negro volvía a tomar control de la pantalla. Y para ese momento la mayoría ya había terminado de comer y bebían algo o miraban atentos en espera de lo que venía.

- "Onee-chan, ya estas bien; deja de hacer tanto arreglo."- la voz medio enfurruñada del pequeño Ikki se dejó oír una vez más mientras en la pantalla aparecía un pequeño Shun sentado en una cama mirando con insistencia a la joven que iba a venía de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación con nerviosismo.

- "Es que... ¡No sé, algo falta."- Mayo estaba más que nerviosa, revolviendo su pequeño cofre de joyas de fantasía una y otra vez, cambiándose de un par de aretes al otro, probándose los dos únicos pares que tenia, al parecer ya, demasiadas veces para gusto de Ikki y completa hilaridad del pequeño Shun. Y una vez más una pasadita de brillo en los labios y una cruzada a la habitación para ver el rostro en el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared.

- "¡O-nee-san, no te falta nada ¡Además tienes mucho tiempo, sales con Sugi-san todavía hasta dentro de un ratote y no es la primera vez que te ve!."- Ikki se exasperó y Shun sonrió divertido.

- "Pero.. pero... ¡Es mi primera cita oficial con Sugi! Kamisama, se que algo saldrá mal, me olvidare de algo... ay, que nervios!."

Pasaron varios minutos más en esos correteos y las idas y venidas de un lado al otro, antes de que la joven se sintiese conforme consigo misma, aunque evidentemente no por ello menos nerviosa; y entonces por fin paró a un lado de la cama justo al lado del pequeño Shun y alzándolo en sus brazos le dio un enorme abrazo feliz.

- "¡Aaaaaah! que nerviosa me siento."

Un gruñidito salió de Ikki ante aquella afirmación y Shun tan solo sonrió muy feliz y abrazó a su vez a Mayonaka.

Entonces se oyó la puerta siendo tocada justo antes de abrirse, e Ikki enfocó en aquella dirección solo para poner en pantalla a una siempre malhumorada Ako-san, quien apenas miró con el ceño fruncido a la cámara antes de dirigir su atención a la joven, y decir con aquel eterno gesto autoritario que era tan exasperantemente suyo.

- "Mayonaka, antes de que salgas en tu tarde libre; necesito que vayas a comprar lo necesario para la cena."- exclamó extendiendo un tanto de billetes y una lista a la chica que aún llevaba a Shun entre sus brazos- "La canasta esta ya en la entrada, así que ve saliendo cuanto antes ¡vamos, que no tenemos todo el día señorita. Iras con Ayako, te esta esperando ya."

- "¡Si Ako-san! disculpeme."- Mayonaka dejó a Shun sobre la cama de nuevo y besó su cabecita, repitió lo último con Ikki y sonriéndole a la cámara dijo con complicidad- "Vuelvo en 20 minutos muchachos, nos vemos luego."- y dando una última sonrisa salió de la habitación mientras Shun la despedía con la manito y una enorme sonrisa.

El pequeño Ikki tras quedarse a solas en la habitación de su nee-chan con Shun, decidió salir de ésta y esperar fuera, pero siguió filmando a Shun, quien había decidido contarle a Ikki un cuento protagonizado por su oso de peluche, el Señor Orejas; y estaba en medio del cuento cuando Sugi llegó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- "Hola chicos... Wow, Shun-chan que grande que estas, tu también Ikki... pronto van a alcanzarme."- dijo en broma el joven mientras acariciaba una de las orejas del osito de peluche- "Esto... ¿está Mayo-chan lista?."- preguntó entonces Sugi de la manera más casual que pudo, tratando de no parecer nervioso y fallando miserablemente en el intento.

Otro gruñido chibi Ikki marca registrada se dejó oír, a la vez que Shun parecía tener una interesante nueva conversación con su peluche.

- "Si... esta lista... pero Ako-san la mando a hacer compras, ya vuelve."- dijo el pequeño al parecer no muy feliz de haber tenido que responder.

Sugi tan solo sonrió y tomó asiento junto a los hermanos para esperar, minutos después se enfrascó en la conversación entre Shun y el Señor Orejas, la cual ya tomaba todos los tintes filosóficos que puede tener una conversación creada por un niño de menos de 4 años y su muñeco de peluche.

Pero el tiempo pasó y Mayo no regresaba, habían pasado más de 20 minutos ya. Hacía rato que Ikki había dejado filmando la cámara sola en una mesa mientras el se había comenzado a pasear de un lugar a otro, con su infantil carita preocupada. Sugi también se veía preocupado por la tardanza de Mayonaka, solo Shun seguía jugando por completo ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y cuando pasaron cerca de 15 minutos más, el pequeño Ikki ya tenía más que un simple tono de preocupación en el rostro, y no era el único.

Entonces la escena que aunque tensa era pacífica, fue interrumpida violentamente cuando una joven ingresó con el rostro arrasado por las lágrimas y la respiración agitada.

- "¡Ako-san!... Donde esta... ¿DONDE ESTA AKO-SAN!."- grito desesperada y desconsolada, y por primera vez el resto vio lo que parecía ser sangre manchando sus manos y su ropa.

- "A... ¿Ayako-san?."- preguntó entonces un preocupado Sugi mientras se acercaba a ella con ojos desorbitados- "¿Mayo-chan...¿donde está ella?."- preguntó tan calmado como sus nervios se lo permitían, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos demostraban que estos le estaban ganando la partida.

La chica entonces vio a Sugi y por fin se permitió desmoronarse contra una pared, el rostro cubierto por las manos llenas de sangre, el cuerpo convulsionándose por los sollozos.

- "Esta... estábamos comprando, y.. llegaron estos sujetos.. tenían armas... pidieron dinero. Mayo-chan dijo que se lo diéramos... ¡Se los estaba dando, pero entonces... policías.. sangre... le dispararon ¡NO SE, sucedió rápido... y ella... y ella..."- la chica no pudo hablar más, el llanto y la desesperación le habían ganado en tanto que Sugi cayó de rodillas en su sitio, negando una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

El grupo de caballeros se quedó sin hablar mientras digerían la noticia ¿acaso era posible? Nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, y Shun temblaba en el abrazo de Shiryu, quien al entender lo sucedido abrazó al joven Andrómeda de manera casi instantánea. Solo cuando la voz del pequeño Shun rompió el silencio desde la pantalla, todos sintieron el brusco regresar de sus cavilaciones a la realidad.

- "Nii-shan... ¿Donde Mayo-nee?... ¡No vino!."- el pequeño preguntó mientras abrazaba algo temeroso al Sr. Orejas.

Fue entonces que todos repararon en la pequeña figura de Ikki, quien de pronto parecía haber pasado a ser parte del decorado por un momento, por lo quiero y silencioso que se había vuelto. Más cuando el chiquillo volteó para ver a Shun dejando ver su infantil rostro hacia la cámara, todos pudieron notar el terror en su carita bañada por lágrimas.. ese terror que todos conocían, el que se daba al perder a alguien que amaban.

- "Po que llodas nii-shan?."- el tonito de Shun se hizo acuoso notoriamente, las lágrimas de su hermano mayor lo asustaban.

Pero Ikki no contestó, tan solo caminó tambaleante hacia Shun y lo abrazó, y entonces... por primera vez en sus vida, el joven Andrómeda escuchó y vio a su hermano mayor estallar en un llanto desesperado, uno donde las lágrimas y gritos inentendibles mezclados con el nombre de la joven llenaban la habitación, en tanto que por la impresión el pequeño Shun solo atinaba a quedarse estático entre el abrazo del mayor; y al otro lado de la desgarradora escena, Sugi lloraba en silencio con la mirada clavada en el suelo, aún arrodillado en este, mientras la joven Ayako sollozaba con desespero en un rincón. Y entonces la escena se cortó con el característico aleteo de las viejas cintas al acabarse, pues al parecer eso era lo que había pasado con el rollo.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, pues muy pronto la pantalla retomaba vida con imágenes... imágenes que terminaron de hundir los corazones de aquellos que presenciaban todo en la más profunda tristeza y el más sentido dolor.

En medio de una habitación que destilaba dolor, rodeado por un grupo amplio de niños y jóvenes, así como uno que otro adulto, se encontraba siendo velado un humilde feretro que sin embargo estaba rodeado de varias docenas de pequeñas florecitas silvestres, alguno que otro ramo y velas encendidas de todos los tamaños y posiblemente de todos los colores.

Pero la imagen temblaba, o más bien al parecer lo que temblaba era la cámara.

- "No quiero... no quiero..."- se escucho inusualmente suplicante la voz del pequeño Ikki, la cual era más un sollozo.

- "Por ultima vez niño, cierra la boca y haz lo que te digo."- ahora era la voz conocida de la Sra. Ako la que se escuchaba.

Otro sollozo del pequeño Ikki y un bufido molesto del adulto le siguieron.

- "¿No que querías filmarlo todo?... ¿no que te encantaba filmar a Mayonaka?."- la voz sonaba fría, demasiado cruel para un momento como aquel - "Pues hazlo; hazlo por una ultima vez. ¿Qué acaso no he sido amable contigo comprándote un rollo nuevo? Pues aprovechalo... y mientras lo haces ten en mente; ahora nadie te ira defendiendo por allí mocoso."- y dicho aquello la mujer apareció en la pantalla dando la espalda, alejándose de la aún temblorosa pantalla con porte altivo, en dirección al féretro junto al cual se colocó unos segundos antes de seguir su camino.

Entonces la temblorosa cámara enfoco de manera un poco más amplia el lugar de velación, y allí podía verse derrumbado en una silla a un cabizbajo Sugi, quien apenas y alzó la lagrimosa vista hacia Ikki y por lo tanto la cámara durante un momento, y luego volvió a bajarla con gran dolor... por no poder hacer nada ya por defender a los pequeños, por no haber podido evitar la muerte de su amada; por tantas cosas que seguramente pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza pero que era imposible saber del todo por los demás.

- "No puedo... no quiero..."- la cámara bajó al suelo, señal inequívoca de que Ikki se había derrumbado ante la presión del momento.

- "¿Que pasha nii-shan?... ¿Po que Mayo-nee dueme alli¡No depieta!."- la voz pequeña de Shun se dejó oír preocupada, sus piecitos se dejaron ver en el suelo frente a Ikki que era donde la cámara grababa en esos momentos, aunque debía de seguir siendo sujetaba por el pequeño porque aún temblaba- "¿Po que llodas nii-shan?... No llodes."- se escucho de nuevo la vocesita de Shun, luego de un rato al no recibir contestación de su hermano volvió a pedir- "Pod favor... no llodes."

- "Shun-chan... ven..."- la cámara dejó de grabar entonces, y todo se hizo silencio por un instante.

Más pronto volvió la imagen... estaban en el cementerio de la cuidad de Tokyo, y Shun abrió los acuosos ojos en sorpresa al reconocer aquella lápida que coronaba el lugar donde la joven descansaría finalmente, era la tumba que había visto a Ikki visitar en más de una ocasión al ir a ver a sus padres. Pero no dijo nada, las palabras no le salían de la garganta, pronto la imagen volvió a irse... el quinto DVD se había acabado.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio absoluto, el cual era cortado de vez en vez por los sollozos tristes de los jóvenes caballeros, quienes a su pesar no podían evitarlo.

Entonces un murmullo comenzó, murmullo que luego tomó más firmeza; era Shiryu, quien elevaba una oración por aquella joven vida que hacía tanto se había extinguido y que en tan solo unas horas les había robado el corazón a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Fin del séptimo capítulo 

**Notas de la autora**.

chibineko: SOWWYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! TT.TT lo se, no tengo perdón... un año sin actualizar, pero es que... es que... u.u no me gusta matar personajes, si supieran lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, a sido muy fácil al inicio, y me he tardado más de diez meses en la parte final (aquellos a quienes les envie el adelanto son testigos). Aish, ya se que la mayoría me quiere matar, y no los culpo... por lo menos dejenme viva hasta que termine el fic, porque lo hare ¡Lo juro!

kawaiineko: ;.; Va en serio... todos sufrimos mucho aqui en la canasta con este cap... pido clemencia para mi hermanita.

chibineko: Gracias kawaii-chan... bueno, desde hace un año quiero decir muchas cosas, primero que nada, este fic gano el concurso de Anime Awards hace un año como mejor fic de Saint Seiya, quiero agradecer infinitamente a quienes votaron hace ya tanto tiempo, fueron realmente todo un apoyo MUCHAS GRACIAS, desde la canastita felina mi manada y yo les agradecemos su preferencia.

Luego, este fic sigue estando dedicado a Namida-chan, quien sigue siendo un amor de hermanita y la quero mucho; pero esta vez quiero agradecer también dedicándole el capítulo a mis amigas Dazi y Carole, quienes me insistieron mucho y dieron ánimos para que finalizara este cap junto a Namida . ¡Han sido un gran apoyo chicas!.

Y por último gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus precisos reviews y que aún lo hacen. Y a todos los que leen este fic, en serio que son una inspiración, a Elizabeth, DArkLadyIria, REINA OSCURA, Elena, lunawood, Varda-Elentari, istari tsuki, luna-wood, Eli, Konnie-chan, Nebyura; Yersi Fanel; Harly Grace; caliope25; Reiko(Shun - Chan); Dazi; paddy; NAYU; Anikasama; Randa1; Hayi-OS, Cuvi, marcyesan, legendary, Ivan, La loca desesperada y esmeralda80. Como ya no se pueden responder reviews aquí por cuestiones de política de la página O.O pues voy a responderlos todos en la sección de reviews, gracias a todos de nuevo.

Un beshito felino con miaulove desde aquí y tratare de no desaparecer de esta manera, aún cuando por ciertas circunstancias a veces me esta siendo difícil... espero que no hayan sufrido mucho con este cap -- no me hubiese gustado provocar eso.

Hasta la proxima

chibi y manada

Este capítulo fue terminado el 6 de Agosto del 2005


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título: El regalo de toda una vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo 8: Acciones y reacciones, el valor de una desición 

No es fácil calmar a alguien que llora de manera desconsolada... en especial si tu te sientes con ganas de hacer lo mismo. Shiryu el caballero del Dragón descubrió eso mientras entre sus brazos se agitaba un desconsolado Shun con los ojos anegados y las mejillas cubiertas de saladas lágrimas.

A su alrededor, los llantos o gemidos calladitos de algunos de los otros presentes eran los que quebraban tan solo un poco el doloroso silencio. Aquello, ese triste descubrimiento del final del viaje de la joven; sin duda había sido un golpe bajo en medio del alma para todos.

- "Tranquilo Shun... por amor a Kami, tranquilo... tranquilo."- Shiryu repetía una y otra vez mientras luchaba contra la humedad que se había instalado tercamente alrededor de sus pestañas.

- "Pero es que ella... ella..."- Shun apenas podía y hablar entre los sollozos y los hipidos que lo llevaban a agitarse entre los brazos que lo aferraban.

- "Lo sé. Es injusto, lo sé... y lo siento bebé, lo siento tanto."- y dicho aquello, Shiryu entendió por fin que debía dejar a Shun llorar su pena, y porque no... llorar el también la suya. Y mientras el mismo dejaba ir las lágrimas ya no retenidas en sus ojos, no notó que los demás poco a poco iban haciendo lo mismo que él.

Ikki abrió los ojos al tiempo que emitía un gruñido, la espalda le dolía al igual que la cabeza; y por alguna razón su cotidiano mal humor se sentía aún más agrio que de costumbre.

Recordó entonces el porque de todo aquello, y un amago de furia bullió dentro suyo; pero todo aquello fue reemplazado por una infinita tristeza... ya era de día y eso solo quería decir una cosa: se había perdido del cumpleaños de Shun, le había fallado a su hermanito. Sintió ganas de llorar ante lo injusto de todo, pero ni una sola lágrima cayó de sus orbes azules, él NO era así.

Con un pesado suspiro se incorporó del asiento del aeropuerto donde había pasado la noche, razón de su dolor de espalda; y dio una mirada al lugar en general, encontrando a su costado a un Saga que lo miraba con un atisbo de culpabilidad y pena, y a una Saori que dormitaba apoyada en el hombro del Santo Dorado de Géminis puesto que hacía poco que había logrado conciliar el sueño.

- "La tormenta ya esta amainando, es probable que podamos tomar el avión poco después del medio día... Buenos días Fénix."

Ikki miró a Saga fríamente, se cruzó de brazos y bufó con molestia.

- "¿Y de que me sirve a mi eso ahora?. Rompí mi promesa, la promesa que le hice a MI OTOTO."- Ikki no ocultaba la furia en su voz ni el tono con que inculpaba a los otros dos presentes de la causa de su pena- "Muy bonito de tu parte darme la noticia ahora que le he fallado."- Ikki miró entonces hacia otro lado, visiblemente dolido aparte de molesto, y su mirada se perdió a través del vidrio de las ventanas, justo en medio de algún punto del aún tormentoso firmamento.

Saga guardó silencio y suspiró, la verdad que no culpaba al Fénix en absoluto, las cosas simplemente habían sucedido así y sin embargo no pudo evitar musitar un "Lo siento", aunque eso no sirviese de nada.

Amanecía ya cuando Ayoria abrió los ojos y notó que no era exactamente su cama el lugar en el que se encontraba, y que además de eso estaba rodeado por otros caballeros, tanto dorados como de bronce. Se removió en su asiento y suspiró de manera audible al recordar el porque estaba allí y todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo el hecho por el cual terminaron todos dormidos allí mismo, comenzando por el lloroso joven Andrómeda en medio del refugio de los brazos fraternales del Caballero del Dragón. Otro suspiro.. no tenía ganas del levantarse.

- "Buenos días león."- una voz a su derecha lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y, a su lado, Milo el Scorpión esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- "Hola, ¿llevas mucho levantado?."

- "Mmmm, no lo se. Tal vez una hora, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme... como que estoy aletargado."

- "Coincido contigo."- Ayoria suspiró- "Fue un golpe duro... es decir, algo en mi cabeza debió decírmelo del alguna manera... pero igual no me lo esperaba; esa muchacha se me metió en la sangre en tan solo unas horas... quiero decir..."- Ayoria aún trataba de explicarse.

Milo tan solo negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza; y con un ademán de mano silencio a Ayoria.

- "Esta bien, te entiendo... todos sentimos lo mismo Ayoria, y aunque sea algo que ya no se puede arreglar igual duele. Pero vamos, debemos ser fuertes, si no es por nosotros por lo menos por ellos."- y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló ligeramente a los jóvenes de bronce. Ayoria sonrió.

- "Si... tienes razón, es nuestra obligación darles el ejemplo."- el león se estiró en su sitio y suspiró una última vez- "Aún falta un DVD, ¿crees que Andrómeda quiera verlo?."

- "No lo sé Ayoria, eso ya es decisión del pequeño. Pero si él lo desea me sentiría honrado."

El santo de Leo suspiró y asintió a la aseveración del otro... la verdad que él también se sentiría honrado si el pequeño Shun decidía incluirlo en lo que quedaba de aquel 'regalo', luego de todo lo visto; no solo sería una muestra de madurez de parte del adolescente, sino también de ser una familia... pues solo una familia podría compartir tanto. Y si Ayoria era sincero consigo mismo, desde que los santos de Bronce entrasen en la vida cotidiana del Santuario ser un guerrero al servicio de Athena se había transformado en ser parte de una gran familia, en la cual de nuevo se incluía su hermano mayor... y él simplemente adoraba la sensación.

Entonces un ruido a un lado de los dos que conversaban los hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, el resto de los presentes había empezado a despertar, mirando alrededor para tratar de enfocarse y saludar al igual que cuando ellos se despertaron, claramente adoloridos de cuello y espalda.

Y cuando finalmente Shun se despertó de los brazos de Shiryu, el cual continuó velando su sueño apenas y abriese los ojos; todos quedaron expectantes en espera de saber lo que sucedería.

- "Hola..."- saludó bajito Shun y todos le respondieron el saludo a su manera en apenas murmullos.

Las mejillas de Andrómeda se colorearon ligeramente mientras fijaba su mirada atenta en sus manos, un silencio tenso se fijó en el ambiente mientras el peliverde parecía pensar en algún asunto de manera profunda.

- "Aún falta un disco."- soltó finalmente, más nadie hizo seña alguna de decir algo al respecto, Shun aún cohibido continuó- "Se que me han otorgado su tiempo... un largo período de tiempo, el día de ayer... se quedaron a mi lado dejando de lado clases y trabajos, y no saben como se los agradezco..."- el chico paró de nuevo, aspiró profundo y expiró el aire de la misma manera mientras limpiaba una lágrima traicionera que resbalaba solitaria por su mejilla- "No puedo pedirles mas en especial a aquellos que pueden perder sus trabajos por esto. Ikki... él aún no está aquí, no puedo sentir su cosmo cerca, y yo... yo quisiera ver ese ultimo disco ahora, necesito hacerlo... pero no les pediré su compañía, ya he abusado suficiente."

Murmullos ante aquella declaración se dejaron escuchar y miradas se cruzaron entre los receptores de aquellas palabras, y sin embargo antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, una frase más fue agregada al final del discurso.

- "Pero si alguien quisiese acompañarme... no me molestaría..."

Fue dicho aquello último tan bajito, los ojos verdes se escondían tan profundamente bajo la cascada de cabello verdoso, que para todos fue obvio que Shun volvía a pedir que por lo menos alguien se quedase, que no lo dejasen solo. Y antes de que el chico pudiese subir la mirada para tantear cuantos se quedaban, se sintió siendo jalado y sentado en el suelo.

De alguna manera todos se pusieron de acuerdo, rápidamente los que lo necesitaron llamaron a sus trabajos exponiendo que tomarían otro día que restituirían con gusto después y los que tenían clases pidieron a algún compañero que les grabase lo necesario y llevasen sus apuntes de ese día y el anterior al siguiente, trasladaron sus abrigos y alguna bolsa de bocaditos sobrante al frente y se sentaron todos en el suelo, en la misma formación compacta que se diese alguna vez alrededor del joven caballero el día anterior. No se necesitó de una señal para que Nashi presionase el PLAY o que Ayoria apagase la luz para empezar; eso simplemente se dio y ya. EL sexto y último DVD daba inicio.

Y lo primero que se vio fue a un pequeño sonriente Shun que por lo menos era un año mayor a la última vez que había sido filmado, en lo que fuese el funeral de la joven Mayonaka.

- "Seguro que esto funciona nii-san?."- preguntó el pequeño que abrazaba a un tanto más gastado _'Sr. Orejas'_ mientras se acercaba y revisaba la lente de la cámara con lo que parecía ser un ojito crítico.

- "Funcionaba la última vez... aunque ahora ya no se prende la luz del foquito, pero estoy seguro de que aún funciona."- exclamó la voz del niño que seguramente ahora era Ikki, también mayor a la última vez.

- "¿En serio?. ¿Y que hacíamos esa última vez?."- preguntó Shun una vez más mientras parecía revisar el resto del aparato, más un largo silencio se impuso y Shun pareció dirigir su preocupada mirada hacia el camarógrafo- "¿Dije algo malo nii-san?."

- "No... no usabi, es que... no lo recuerdo."- dijo el otro con una voz claramente entristecida, pero el más pequeño no pareció notarlo, con la respuesta de su hermano mayor parecía más que satisfecho.

- "Y que quieres que hagamos ahora?."- el pequeño había terminado ya con su inspección hacia la cámara y ahora estaba parado frente a esta con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

- "Pues... solo se tu mismo siempre Shun."- el mayor dijo con un tonito semitriste, pero obviamente lo suficientemente bien encubierto para que su ototo no se diese cuenta.

- "¿Yo?... "- Shun pareció confundido por un segundo, luego sonrió una vez más de manera brillante- "Esta bien nii-san, tu dime que quieres que hagamos ¡Vamos a jugar juntos!."

Y dicho aquello Shun comenzó a caminar siempre mirando a Ikki, o a la cámara en su defecto; siempre sonriendo y tratando de sacarle frases o sonrisas a su hermano mayor.. pero aquello parecía difícil, pues el pequeño Ikki de ese momento parecía más cercano al actual Ikki en definitiva.

El corazón de los espectadores estaba en un hilo constante sin saber porque ... el corazón de Shun estaba contraído fuertemente en su pecho, se sentía desfallecer.

- "Nii-san veeeeeeeen ¡El señor Orejas y yo queremos salir contigo!."- Shun entonces insistió, logrando tras muchos pucheritos y moviditas de pestañas que Ikki accediese.

Lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento, la vida que hacía tal vez un año existía en la mirada del pequeño aunque endurecido Ikki, ya casi no existía; ese en definitiva era el niño más triste que cualquiera en esa sala hubiese visto. Pero el pequeño Shun colgado de su cuello no lo notaba, pues al contrario del mayor era el niño más feliz del mundo... mientras estuviese al lado de su hermano.

Las escenas que se dieron fueron más o menos parecidas, los minutos pasaban mientras Ikki se dedicaba a filmar a Shun y complacerlo en sus peticiones de jugar con él y su peluche, o abrazarlo o lo que fuese. Extrañamente casi ningún otro niño se incluía en aquellas escenas, pues si alguno se acercaba Ikki se encargaba de alejarlo de manera efectiva mientras Shun solo se limitaba a bajar la mirada tal vez un poco entristecido, pero sin argumentar nada más.

- "Nii-san..."- el joven Shun miraba la pantalla mientras una lágrima solitaria lo acompañaba- "¿Que nos sucedió?."

Desgraciadamente la pregunta de Shun no fue respondida por ninguno de los presentes, aunque la respuesta era tal vez demasiado obvia... dolorosamente obvia. Y 10 minutos después del último intercambio de palabras de Shun hacia la nada, algo por fin cambio. Una figura conocida apareció en escena, y todos y cada uno de los de bronce contuvo la respiración.

- "Mitsumasa Kidoh..."- fue por fin lo que soltó Jabú del Unicornio al lograr hablar de nuevo... esa era la persona a la cual la cámara había enfocado un par de minutos antes, hablando con la que ahora todos sabían era la directora del lugar.

Kidoh por su parte, quien andaba acompañado de la directora y de un Tatsumi varios años más joven, se acercaba a paso acompasado hacia los hermanos, el pequeño Shun quien había dejado de jugar y ahora abrazaba al Sr. Orejas con cierta aprehensión, e Ikki quien había dejado la cámara inclinada a medias en el suelo y ahora estaba frente a ella y con Shun detrás. Poco a poco las figuras que se acercaban fueron ganando terreno, pronto lo único que divisaba la cámara era apenas a los niños y de los torsos de los mayores hacia sus pies.

- "Hola pequeño... tu debes ser Ikki-kun ¿y tu?."

- "El es mi ototo Shun, ¿que quiere?."

Si bien la voz de Kidoh parecía haber sido diseñada para mostrar calidez y dar seguridad a un niño en ese momento, aquello no parecía haber funcionado en el pequeño Ikki, quien había cortado mordaz su presentación.

- "¡Oye tu niño..."- la voz de Tatsumi se escucho típicamente enojada por la actitud a su señor, lo que hizo que más de uno de los jóvenes se estremeciera en recuerdo de los días en los que aquel sujeto tenía tanto poder sobre ellos.

- "No, no Tatsumi; esta bien. Disculpe Ako-san, ¿me haría el favor de dejarnos a solas un momento con los niños? Tengo cosas que discutir con ellos."

- "¿Está seguro Kidoh-sama? Son niños después de todo, son solo niños... sin ningún derecho a decidir."- las palabras de aquella mujer fueron tan despectivas que más de uno quiso ir a cobrarle cuentas por lo dicho, pero eso era imposible en esos momentos; solo guardaron silencio.

- "Debo insistir.. por favor, solo me tomará unos minutos."- replicó sin embargo el hombre mayor con mucha educación, y poco después podía verse a la mujer retirarse por donde vino.

En todo ese intercambio de palabras Ikki nunca dejó el ceño fruncido ni la mirada desconfiada, y cada vez parecía querer ocultar aún más a su ototo tras de si. Entonces al estar solos Mitsumasa Kidoh se acuclilló a la altura del pequeño y lo miró casi gentil. Una vez más muchos tuvieron malos recuerdos y escalofríos recorriéndolos ante la escena, ahora por todos sabido, tan ensayada por parte del hombre.

- "Una vez más hola pequeño... mi nombre es Mitsumasa Kidoh, puedes llamarme señor Kidoh si lo deseas."

- "No me interesa lo que tenga que decir, y mi ototo no se separará de mi... ahora largo."- las palabras del niño salieron llenas de desprecio y terror a la vez; Kidoh lo miró un momento... evaluándolo; luego sonrió.

- "Ni siquiera me has escuchado... dime ¿que piensas que tengo que decirte? me gustaría saberlo."

Por un largo instante Ikki pareció confundido, luego volvió a su actitud hostil hacia aquel sujeto.

- "¿Que no es obvio?... quiere llevarse a Shun de mi lado, bla bla bla. No acepta y punto, fin.. adiós señor."

- "Ya veo. ¿Y si te dijese que eres tu quien me interesa?."

Fue obvio que la pregunta le cayo de golpe a Ikki, no se la esperaba sin duda. Pero pronto se recobró.

- "No me interesa, mi ototo y yo vamos en el mismo paquete a donde sea, o simplemente no vamos. No se lo que quiere ni me interesa... así que mejor váyase."

Mitsumasa Kidoh entonces alzó una mano reteniendo la esperada reacción que estaba a punto de darse por parte de Tatsumi y se quedó observando a Ikki de manera extensa; tras lo cual una sonrisa iluminó su rostro descolocando por completo al pequeño Ikki, y haciendo temblar de nuevo a los actuales caballeros de Bronce presentes, haciendo con ellos que sus camaradas Dorados se miraran preocupados entre si.

- "Entonces, me llevaré el paquete completo. Verás, si tu ototo debe venir contigo para que aceptes que así sea, pero para ello deberás hacerlo tan fuerte como lo eres tu."

Ikki quien por un momento no había atinado a nada mas que abrir la boca en sorpresa, volvió a ponerse en guardia ante aquellas palabras.

- "Explíquese."- exigió con dureza y el hombre mayor esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa de satisfacción ante aquella actitud.

- "Verás pequeño... ustedes no serán los únicos; estoy tomando bajo mi tutela a otros 98 niños alrededor de la edad que tienen ustedes; niños fuertes que entrenaré para ser los mejores guerreros, y de los cuales al final solo elegiré a 10."

Ikki escuchó aquella explicación, puso a Shun en una posición aún más protegida detrás suyo y tomó aire.

- "Y los que no queden dentro de esos 10?."

- "Volverán a los lugares de donde vinieron."- dijo con simpleza.

Ikki calló de nuevo, mientras trataba de ordenarse las ideas, o por lo menos eso parecía.

- "Si voy... mi ototo se queda conmigo."- dijo el pequeño como verificando, asegurando aquel punto al no decirlo como una pregunta sino como una afirmación.

- "Eso dije."

- "Si él no aguanta... nos regresaremos juntos."- añadió sin embargo, haciendo que el mayor diese una mirada larga al pequeño y asintiese.

- "Dado que estamos hablando con sinceridad, me parece justo. Si esos son tus términos, ¿aceptas?."

- "Y de lograr quedarnos, de ser lo que usted busca... ¿que es lo que habrá para nosotros?."

Mitsumasa evaluó a Ikki, y respondió con la misma simpleza de siempre.

- "Una fortuna en su futuro, pues quedarían como mis herederos... siempre y cuando logren cumplir con todas mis expectativas y los planes que tengo para el futuro. Tendrán educación asegurada, un buen apellido y una parte de todo lo que tengo para ustedes... una tierra propia y una casa cada uno, lo que en conjunto por supuesto les dará bienestar económico y tranquilidad. Solo deberán como ya dije, convertirse en guerreros fuertes, soportar algunos años de entrenamiento y lograr obtener un objeto llamado Armadura Sagrada, hay 10 de estas y las quiero... las necesito para lo que tengo planeado."

Ikki tragó con dureza, y por primera vez desde que comenzase el intercambio de palabras se permitió cortar el contacto visual hacia los mayores y volverse hacia el pequeño Shun, que lo miraba con algo de aprehensión y miedo. Su mirada se suavizó y acarició un mechoncito del menor mientras una sonrisa triste brotaba de sus labios.

- "¿Nii-san?."

- "Por ti usabi... nos quedamos juntos, ¿vale?."

Shun asintió con un rostro que denotaba claramente que no entendía palabra alguna de lo dicho hasta el momento, pero si Ikki decía que algo era de una manera es que así debía de ser.

Ikki volvió su mirada nuevamente dura y desconfiada hacia los mayores y con un simple movimiento de cabeza asintió.

- "Acepto el trato, solo recuerde lo que prometió... porque si usted no lo cumple se las verá conmigo."

Kidoh asintió una última vez y extendió una mano, la cual fue estrechada por otra más pequeña; sellando así el trato con Ikki. Un par de minutos después Ikki le pedía al pequeño Shun que se quedase quieto en su sitio, porque tenía que ir a hablar con la directora. Shun se quedó en su sitio tal como su nii-san lo pidió, y a su costado se quedaron los dos mayores. El silencio reinó por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente fue cortado por Mitsumasa de nuevo, el cual se había vuelto a acuclillar y observaba a Shun... y hacia la cámara de este.

- "Que bonita cámara, ¿es tuya pequeño?."- preguntó gentil y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Shun observó al mayor unos segundos, y de pronto esbozó a su vez una enorme sonrisa, una ya habitual en él; y negó con la cabecita.

- "No, ¡es el juguete de mi nii-san!."- dijo con alegría.

- "Aaaah, ¿y me la puedes prestar un ratito?."- volvió a preguntar el mayor, y ahora Shun volvió a negar, pero con el ceñito fruncido.

- "No... solo mi nii-san puede jugar con su juguete."- dijo tan gravemente como un pequeño alegre como él podía ser.

- "Ya veo..."- y dando un último vistazo a la cámara le sonrió a Shun y le acarició los mechoncitos con una mano antes de volver a levantarse.

- "Señor Kidoh... ¿iba en serio lo que dijo?... le costó mucho encontrar a este niño, pero su hermano menor es un debilucho que no va a aguantar, va a perder un buen candidato por nada."

- "No Tatsumi... no es así... ese niño, ese Ikki... su hermano menor es mi as bajo la manga, hará lo que sea por que no sean separados, entrenará más duro que cualquiera y tal vez sea él quien obtenga finalmente la armadura dorada y proteja a mi Saori. Cuando quede entre los finalistas, mandare al pequeño de nuevo para aquí pero él no lo sabrá; y cuando pida saber su paradero diré simplemente que se perdió en los entrenamientos finales... ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no importa... todo lo que importa es el bienestar de mi nieta."

- "Si señor, entiendo."

Y eso fue último que se oyó de los adultos, pues poco después se alejaban del lugar, dejando a un pequeño Shun a todas luces confundido, o por lo menos lo estuvo hasta que unos minutos después llegaba su hermano apurándolo a que fuese con él... pues ambos estaban a punto de marchar hacia su nuevo hogar.

- ¡ESE VIEJO BASTARDO!."- Seiya estalló mientras se paraba y caminaba por todo el lugar con furia. No era que fuese algo nuevo para él, simplemente había revivido dolorosos recuerdos acerca de promesas sin cumplir que le hiciese el mismo hombre y en el mismo tono... promesas acerca de no alejarlo de su hermana mayor... promesas que se perdieron cuando el viejo murió y no se digno siquiera a pensar en cumplirlas algún día.

En cuanto al resto. Nashi había parado por el momento la proyección y cada quien trataba de controlar su furia a su manera. En cuanto a Shun... éste se había dado cuenta (si es que podía hacerlo aún más porque era algo que había tenido presente toda la vida) del enorme amor y desprendimiento de su hermano para con él... lo había sacrificado todo, más que todo.

- "Nos hizo promesas similares a todos, nos llenó los oídos con lo que quisimos escuchar, y en la mayoría de casos ni siquiera llegó a decirnos tanta verdad como lo hizo con Ikki... solo nos prometió un futuro mejor, el estar más seguros, una familia. No cumplió ni una sola palabra... no le cumplió nada a ninguno de nosotros."- Hyoga dijo con dureza, encogiéndose en su sitio mientras rememoraba todos los desengaños que se llevó por culpa de aquellas palabras huecas.

- "Y sin embargo... ahora tenemos las pruebas..."- y de pronto Shiryu sonrió, y todos lo miraron entre atónitos y curiosos.

- "Por todos los cielos Dragón... ¡ESTOY CON GANAS DE REVIVIR A ESE VIEJO QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO SOLO PARA VOLVER A MATARLO Y TU ENCIMA SONRIES!."- Kanon dijo molesto, casi saltándole encima a Shiryu por no entender lo que pasaba.

- "No, no... espera Kanon."- Kamus dijo de manera fría, como dirigiéndose por los mismos pensamientos del discípulo de Dohko y mientras parecía meditarlo asentía con lentitud- "Ten en cuenta todo lo que hemos sabido hasta ahora en estas pocas horas... y todo lo que ya sabíamos desde antes... los chicos aquí presentes están estudiando y formándose un futuro o bien ya han estudiado y ahora tienen un empleo que los dignifique; pero no tienen todo lo que acabamos de oír que les fue prometido... y se muy bien, porque a diferencia de algunos de los mayores aquí presentes, yo SI escucho; que el que le recomienda a nuestra diosa como proceder en estos asuntos no es otro que Tatsumi. También sabemos que el Fénix no terminó los estudios pero desea hacerlo, y hace tan solo unas horas buscábamos la respuesta para remediar esa situación y otras más."- el caballero de Acuario parecía estar entretejiendo todo el panorama en su mente y parecía satisfecho con el resultado- "Andrómeda, tu hermano pueda que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que te ha dado, pero sin duda tienes el poder ahora para exigir ciertas cosas. Ustedes cumplieron las expectativas del señor Kidoh, se hicieron caballeros y obtuvieron no solo la armadura Dorada, sino que protegieron a la diosa Athena y al mundo entero. Creo que merecen lo que les prometieron y más... comenzando por esa tranquilidad financiera y una buena educación... ahora si desean seguir viviendo de la manera en que lo han hecho hasta ahora, de una forma casi familiar todos juntos aquí en la mansión será decisión suya. En lo personal, me gustaría que así fuese, yo... nosotros y creo que estoy hablando por todos los que compartimos los días con ustedes, no solo los que estamos aquí; en verdad apreciamos el ambiente familiar que nos han brindado. La vida se ha vuelto más llevadera de esta manera."- terminó de decir un, en cierta forma, apenado Kamus.

Los chicos de Bronce se sonrojaron ante lo dicho, y más de uno sonrió. Iban a tener sin duda que pensar toda la situación, pero lo dicho por Kamus era bastante cierto y... bueno, eso ya se vería después.

- "¡Pero de que ese viejo amargado necesita una lección la necesita!... ¬¬ Tatsumi me va a escuchar."- insistió Kanon con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

- "Viejo... yo estoy contigo."- Milo lo apoyo al 100 y ambos en un asentimiento silencioso se pusieron de acuerdo.

- "Será luego... por ahora, si Shun esta de acuerdo, quiero terminar de ver lo que paso."- Jabú expresó aunque no muy convencido... en realidad, hasta tenía algo de reticencia a revivir tal vez algo que le recordase demasiado vividamente aquella niñez tan cruel. Pero al mal paso darle prisa.

La pantalla volvió a cobrar vida, pero ahora fue a todo color... y los presentes supieron que ahora lo que venía era una escena del presente; una que sin duda tenía como protagonistas a Ikki y aquel sujeto llamado Terasu, que a estas alturas de la vida se había vuelto alguien querido.

Ikki caminaba de manera pesada hasta un asiento al lado de Terasu, el cual previamente había hecho toooodo su show de siempre y cantado sus tonaditas de triunfo mientras terminaba de acomodar previamente la cámara escondida. Al llegar al asiento, el adolescente se desplomó sobre éste y se estiró con ganas para luego quitarse los lentes y frotarse el puente de la nariz.

- "Hmmm, estoy muerto... pero por fin terminé."

Terasu hizo una mueca y miró categóricamente al peliazul.

- "Lo dices como si fuese el último día que pasas por aquí... ¡Ni se te ocurra desaparecerte Boy Scout! ¬¬ mira que tu y yo tenemos un trato."

- "Estas loco anciano, te lo digo."- Ikki bufó en descontento, pero no hizo nada por llevarle la contraria al mayor.

- "Loco o no, aún me debes la tarea que te deje ayer para hoy, y además tenemos que trabajar en ese problema tuyo ordenando tus ideas para que te explayes... Aun no se nota, pero al paso que vamos llegaras a mejorar en tu narrativa, ya verás."- Terasu explicaba muy ufano, como asegurando que si él estaba a cargo del asunto, nada podía salir mas.

Ikki simplemente se limitó a mirar feo a Terasu y sacarle la lengua para luego voltear el rostro.

- "Te vi niño ¬¬"

- "Esa era la intención viejo ¬¬"

Y una miniguerra de miradas chispeantes se dio entre los dos por aproximadamente unos 5 minutos, tras lo cual al final Terasu sonrió entre divertido y peligroso y en un movimiento que ni el mismo caballero del Ave Fénix pudo evitar, agarro la cabeza de Ikki con un brazo y con los nudillos de la mano contraria comenzó a despeinar al chico en un gesto cariñoso.

- "¡VIEJO SUELTA!."

- "Naaaah, admitelo... nada seria igual si faltaran estos momentos en tu vida."- finalmente Terasu soltó a Ikki pero igual se mantenía cerca con un gesto de entre camaradería y familiaridad... como si en verdad las palabras soltadas antes se aplicaran más así mismo que a Ikki.

Ikki se arregló el cabello y la ropa y miró con algo de desconfianza a Terasu mientras volvía a su sitio, más unos momentos después su actitud se volvió más relajada y sacó una pila de varios discos láser y los miró con algo parecido al orgullo.

- "Bien, terminé de rescatar y convertir todo, ahora solo falta editar y con suerte me saldrán unos 4 o 5 DVD para Shun."- el peliazul en verdad parecía complacido.

- "¿Tan poco?... pero muchacho, ¿en serio vas a editar tanto?. Se que no es mi asunto, pero vas a perder un montón de material, y aunque se que no quieres que tu hermanito vea ciertas cosas..."

- "No es tu asunto viejo, es cierto."- Ikki cortó la perorata de Terasu con un aire algo triste- "Pero supongo que tienes 'cierto' derecho a por lo menos hablar... y he dicho que editare para Shun, pero no que me desharé de estos discos, estos son para mi, tal y como están... pero no quiero que él vea... bien, tú mismo has visto un poco de todo como una vez dijiste, hay escenas que no le harían nada de bien a Shun, eso es todo."

- "Si, si claro... mmmm... tal vez haciendo bulto con algunos musicales por aquí, escenas en cámara lenta por allá..."- Terasu de pronto parecía estar divagando, Ikki tan solo sonrió, como si ya se hubiese hecho a la idea de que aquello era lo normal- "Bueno, ahora nada más esperemos que tu amadísima diosesita no te arruine el plan final jejejeje, desde que esta empecinada en saber que estas haciendo te quita tiempo hasta de donde no tienes."

- "¡Cierra la boca viejo, no invoques al demonio."- Ikki dijo con un gruñido en tanto que Terasu se reía en su cara... más entonces... sonó el teléfono móvil de Ikki (todos reconocieron la tonada de Final Fantasy que se da al ganar cada pelea en el juego tan característica de Ikki).

Ikki miró su celular, como viendo de quien era la llamada, entonces abrió la boca en sorpresa y le dio de lleno una mirada de muerte al mayor, quien solo atinó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisita burlona.

- "Si bueno."- Ikki contestó de mala manera- "Que quieres Saori."- dijo bastante cansado, más de pronto pareció tensarse- "No, lo siento.. no puedo hacerte de guardaespaldas esta vez Saori, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."- por su tono de voz parecía estar aguantándose a las justas de gritar- "No Saori, NO te voy a decir lo que estoy haciendo porque NO te importa."- gruñó una vez más- "Lo que oíste, y ahora déjame en paz que estoy ocupado como ya te dije, así que no puedo ir ahora mismo a reunirme contigo... Mira mujer, tienes a otras 9 personas viviendo contigo que pueden hacer el trabajo tan bien como yo, pregúntale a alguno de los chicos si puede y punto, seguro alguno va contigo."- entonces Ikki abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego hasta Terasu retrocedió al ver a Ikki de pronto tan molesto- "¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! ¡¿ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO!... ¡Maldita sea Saori, Shun no puede porque tiene examen Y LO SABES!... ¡¿COMO QUE O SOY YO O ES SHUN! ¡ESO ES CHANTAJE!."

Más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Ikki. Lo que había hecho Saori era simplemente IMPERDONABLE. Ahora más de uno caía en la cuenta que el que Ikki haya estado lejos de Shun durante el día anterior pudo haberse evitado, pero no fue así y fue única y exclusivamente por culpa de Saori.

- "Nuestra querida diosa va a tener una seria conversación conmigo."- sentenció un Kamus nada feliz por lo descubierto, y más de un dorado estuvo de acuerdo.

- "¡BIEN BIEN! Iré maldita sea... pero no esperes que te tire rosas por esto Saori ¡Y más te vale que no me pierda el cumpleaños de Shun o te la verás conmigo!... palabra de Ave Fénix..."- el tono de voz de Ikki era ciertamente amenazante, y lo peor de todo era que nadie podía culparlo- "Estaré allá apenas pueda niña, no antes ni aunque me llores... mmm... si si, una hora aproximadamente..."- y dicho aquello Ikki terminó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, estaba que echaba chispas.

El silencio que se instauró luego de aquello pesaba como el plomo, pero luego de un largo momento que casi se hizo eterno, Terasu cogió la palabra.

- "Yo puedo hacer la edición si quieres... dime que partes cortarás, aunque claro tengo una idea... le aumentaré un poco de esto y otro de aquello y bueno... supongo que me saldrá algo decente."

Ikki miró a Terasu entonces con sorpresa, luego con un poco de desconfianza y al final con resignación.

- "¿No me vas a hacer ninguna jugada viejo?."

- "Ey, tu vas a ver luego el producto final... dame las instrucciones ahora y podrás recoger mañana a la tarde todo terminado. Has trabajado demasiado como para que se pierda todo."

Ikki pareció pensarlo un rato, y luego suspiro.

- "Bien... quitas todo lo que tenga que ver con violencia física contra mi de parte de la vieja bruja esa... el funeral de... de Mayonaka... "- la voz de Ikki fue perceptiblemente triste al decir aquello, pero pareció recuperarse pronto y continuó- "Y lo sucedido con el viejo Kidoh y cualquier cosa de lo que ocurrió en su mansión."

Terasu pareció visualizarlo todo mentalmente, luego frunció el ceño.

- "¿También el momento en que el viejo fue por ustedes?... bueno... tal vez eso deba quedarse, es decir... el miniboy scout sabe que terminaron a su lado ¿cierto?."

- "Pero no los términos exactos."- Ikki dijo con molestia.

- "Quita el audio entonces, pero creo que merece por lo menos ver en cierta manera estuvieron juntos y concientes cuando aceptaste... selló su destino ¿cierto?."

Ikki pareció meditarlo, se mordió los labios y luego asintió con la mirada baja, como avergonzado de que alguien que ni siquiera conocía a su ototo pensase más en este que él mismo.

- "¡Ya ya chico! quita esa cara y mueve tu trasero a la salida, que sino llegaras tarde y esa jovencita quejumbrosa que tienes por jefa mandara a la Interpol para saber donde andas. Yo me encargo de todo y luego tu ves que todo este bien, adiós adiós."- y mientras decía aquella última frase Terasu desaparecía de escena junto a un Ikki a quien casi y estaba sacando a rastras del lugar. Minutos después Terasu volvía a la misma habitación con aire pensativo, y se sentó en su silla de la misma manera... y así paso un rato, hasta que de pronto una especie de sonrisa maquiavélica surcó su rostro.

- "Bueno bueno... las probabilidades de que al final el cumpleañero llegue a ver la versión que voy a poner son de menos de 1 en 100, tal vez 1 en 1000, pero... ¡Que rayos, dejaría de ser quien soy si no lo intento."- a estas alturas casi y los espectadores podía jurar que a Terasu le salían un par de cuernitos mientras una colita puntiaguda se agitaba alegremente tras de si- "Y bueno, si eso no resulta dejaré puesto que en caso de muerte o accidente agravado por circunstancias misteriosas le llegue al pequeño boy scout una copia de todas formas."- y tras aquella declaración Terasu fue muy feliz para apagar la cámara, pero no sin antes sonreír al tiempo que musitaba un "Luckyyyyy!"

Una gotita se formó en la sien de todos y cada uno de los presentes, de pronto... el rayo del entendimiento de como habían llegado esas escenas extras ilumino la habitación, se ataron por fin cabos sueltos y todo lo que se pudiese decir en un caso como aquel... no era que Ikki actuase raro al haber hecho aquellos DVD's, era que ¡NO LOS HABIA HECHO EL!.

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues casi de inmediato la escena cambió y ahora en blancos, negros y grises se daba un panorama que era demasiado familiar para muchos de los presentes.

- "¿Ikki filmó también sucesos en la mansión?... que raro, yo no lo recuerdo."- Seiya miraba anonadado los jardines que de pronto lo transportaban a algún momento de su niñez.

La cámara siguió moviéndose hasta finalmente enfocar una escena tristemente familiar a lo lejos. Rodeada de varios de los niños adoptados por el señor Kidoh, estaba la pequeña Saori con una fusta en la mano, presumiblemente dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra y una vez más tratando de doblegar al pequeño Seiya, incitándolo a que le hiciera de pony para ella.

- "Nii-san, ¿vamos a ayudar a Seiya-chan?."- preguntó la voz medio temerosa del pequeño Shun.

- "No Shun, nos alejamos justamente para evitar que esa niña te pida hacer sus ridiculeces, deja que el resto se las arregle por su cuenta."- la voz del pequeño Ikki sonaba ligeramente más madura y a la vez más dura- "Además Seiya sabe como arreglárselas, siempre dice que no aunque le cueste los golpes que ella y su gorila le dan. Tiene agallas."

- "Pero nii-san... ¿y si Jabú-chan de nuevo le hace de caballito?."- Shun preguntó obviamente cada vez más preocupado- "La última vez terminó con las rodillas con heridas y sangre porque la señorita Saori lo hizo ir sobre el camino de rocas. ¡Aún no se recupera!."- Shun estaba realmente alterado por todo lo que sucedía.

Los presentes mientras tenían sentimientos encontrados. Mientras el joven Shun del presente comenzaba por fin a tener recuerdos, unos que había hacía tiempo guardado en lo profundo de su mente y al parecer no le agradaba recordar; el resto de los de bronce bajaban las vistas afectados por sus propios recuerdos. Los dorados se preguntaban cada vez más preocupados por su parte, que clase de psicópata había adoptado a su diosa y pro la clase de educación que le habían brindado; la salvadora del mundo obligando a niños de su edad a actuar como bestias de carga distaba mucho de ser algo aceptable.

Finalmente el pequeño Ikki logró que su hermanito le siguiese y dejaron atrás al resto, con lo cual Ikki y Shun se fueron a hacer un minitour por los amplios jardines de la mansión, mientras Ikki instaba a Shun a que fuese él, el presentador; lo cual Shun hacía con gusto y el tiempo pasó tranquilo hasta que una vocesita chillona y con aire mandón surgió en el aire.

- "¡Oye tu niño!... dije que los quería a todos en el patio reunidos ¡Y eso los incluye a ti y a tu hermano!."- Ikki volteó focalizando a una enfurruñada y pequeña Saori que lo miraba altiva y tenía detrás suyo a un Tatsumi que mostraba una sonrisa muy desagradable- "Así que ya que me has desobedecido TU serás ahora mi pony... y además me darás el cacharro que tienes allí."- dijo señalando obviamente la cámara.

La cámara retrocedió, por lo cual era de suponerse que fue Ikki el que hizo aquello, y a la vez que esto sucedía se escuchó un quedo "Shun, ponte detrás mío." a lo cual el sonido de pasitos rápidos sobre el grass y un jadeo del pequeño se dejaron escuchar.

- "Ya escuchaste a la señorita pequeño bastardo, dale ahora mismo lo que ella quiere o te las veras conmigo."

Se hizo entonces un silencio pesado mientras los segundos pasaban en completa expectación, y más de uno de los espectadores se apretaba las manos ansioso.

- "Váyanse al diablo."- por fin se escuchó la voz siempre desafiante del pequeño- "Este es MI tesoro, y tengo el permiso del querido abuelo de esa niña para conservarlo, así que no tengo que darle nada. ¿Oíste niña? que tu abuelo te compre una nueva o todas las que quieras, esta cámara no la tocas. Y por último, estoy aquí para entrenar al igual que mi ototo y el resto de los que hemos sido adoptados... si quieres jugar al caballito ve al establo y saca al pobre animal que tuvo la mala suerte de caer en tus manos."

Decir que el rostro de la niña era furia pura era decir poco, y mientras un claro berrinche se avecinaba y un "¡Nii-san!" bajito se escuchaba casi aterrado, Ikki simplemente dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de allí... pero no pudo.

- "¡SUELTAME!."- la voz de Ikki se disputaba entre la furia y la desesperación mientras la cámara se movía frenética sin lograr enfocar nada.

- "La señorita dijo que le dieses esa porquería que llevas encima."- Tatsumi se oía aterrador, incluso para los adultos que se encontraban allí en ese momento, mucho más para unos niños pequeños y a quienes no había tratado bien la vida, como lo eran ya los pequeños hermanos.

- "¡Suelta a mi nii-san!."- Shun se escuchó sollozando.

- "¡Shun alejate de aquí!... ¡QUE ME DEJES!."- Ikki gritó a su vez a todos pulmón mientras el movimiento de la cámara aún denotaba lucha - "¡NO TOQUES MI CAMARA!."

- "Ahora vas a aprender los que es respeto hacia los que son mas que tu pequeño pedazo de basura."- finalmente se escuchó la voz amenazante de Tatsumi y a pesar del ajetreo de la cámara todos notaron que Ikki se movía de manera veloz a través del jardín.

Decir que los espectadores tenían el alma en un hilo no alcanzaba, todos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y los corazones en la boca; Shun trataba de suprimir sollozos mientras aferraba sin saberlo y con fuerza una de las manos de Shura, quien a veces miraba de reojo al chico con preocupación.

Finalmente, entre los gritos de Ikki y las amenazas de Tatsumi, una puerta se escuchó siendo abierta y la cámara por fin dejó de moverse cuando cayó de costado a un lado de donde Ikki había caído sentado y muy agitado.

- "Ahora vas a aprender lo que es respeto."- volvió a decir el hombre mayor mientras la cámara enfocaba a un Ikki que lo miraba desafiante... hasta que este sacó de un costado una especie de látigo, con obvias intenciones- "Pero antes... si no es de la señorita Saori, no será de nadie."

Y ante un grito desesperado del niño, la última escena de la cámara fue la del amenazante pie de Tatsumi acercándosele para destrozarla a patadas.

Y tras acabarse el último DVD de aquella inesperada colección, el único sonido distinguible de la habitación fueron los jadeos de más de uno y el aire que casi todos dejaban escapar y que habían estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta, así como casi nadie era conciente del fuerte golpeteo de sus agitados corazones.

Un par de horas después de aquello, sobrevolando el océano, por fin camino a cada; tres personas compartían un silencio sepulcral en sus asientos de primera clase. Saga miró de reojo a Ikki una vez más, tal vez tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para lograr pasar las defensas del chico, pero ni bien abrió la boca Ikki se giró de lado y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a dormir; Saga miró a Saori y esta solo se encogió de hombros... sería un viaje a casa en verdad silencioso.

Fin del octavo capítulo 

**Notas de la autora**

Por fiiiiiiiiiin! termine el cap 8! - y fue en menos de tres meses, que emoción xD O-O Oh no, lectores que no gustaron de la broma y me quieren linchar!... (chibi se esconde en su refugio y saca bandera blanca) sowwy, no lo vuelvo a hacer (decir chistes malos) perdoooooooooooooooon.

Bueno, hablando en serio... muchas gracias a todos los que aún siguen este fic, aqui esta la entrega con el último DVD, por lo cual voy avisando que el siguiente capítulo será el último del fic, espero que hasta aquí siga gustando, y se que no son escenas muy felices las que he puesto aqui, pero todos sabemos que la llegada a la mansión por parte de los niños no es el suceso mas feliz de sus vidas, así que no me culpen a mi, culpen a Kurumada, que si fuera por mi la cosa hubiese acabado distinta, pero no se pudo.

Como siempre este fic esta dedicado a mi querida amiga Namida, una de las niñas más tiernas que conozco y de quien hace poco fue su cumpleaños, así que con más ganas se lo dedico; pero también quiero compartir la dedicatoria para con mis ochibis, mis dos hermanitos menores Guille (11 años) y Billy (8 años) a quienes quiero mucho, y aunque no soy una Ikki para ellos (más bien por la manera como los fastidio más me puedo catalogar como una Kanon xD) los quiero mucho y daría lo que fuese por ellos. Asimismo le quiero dedicar este cap a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y/o han simplemente leído este fic, son maravillosos, gracias por soportarme.

Y como me parece que el pánico por los reviews y sus contestaciones ya paso n.n voy a contestar aquí mismo los reviews para este cap, se lo merecen...

**Elena**: Holaaaaaaaaaaa, siiii, seguia viva demo... ¬.¬ asi que fuiste tu la que medio quiso avisar a la Interpol eh? si si, me llego un aviso O.o pero no sabia de donde podia venir el asunto xD bueno, pero ves que sigo viva y es lo que cuenta. Sobre tu apreciación, tienes razon, era "quieto y silencioso" O.O son cositas que se me pasan T.T que emoción que te hayas dado cuenta, gashiash gashiash. Espero que este cap tb te guste, esta triste también, pero no lo pude evitar, sino el argumento seria un AU y no lo es. Sobre lo de la directora pues, espera al próximo cap y sabrás la respuesta. Un beshito felino para ti Elena y gracias como siempre, eres genial.

**Freeman7:** Hola! aish, gracias por tus palabras, y siento mucho si te di tristeza porque no encontrabas en otros lugares la continuación; pero es que esto solo lo publico en Lazos Fraternos, la página de Namida; aqui en Fanfiction y por último en un foro de Saint Seiya, el de Dazi - adoro ese foro... ejem, así que como vez no hay muchos lugares solo esos. Como ves no me tarde mucho para este cap, pero bueno no se si lo catalogaras como uno tan triste como el anterior, solo espero que no te traume tanto, pero eso si, no demore un año. Por ahora solo te doy las gracias de nuevo, por tu review, tus palabras, los ánimos que me das y todo, gracias de verdad y un beshito felino para ti con cariño.

**Aiko:** Espero que te alegre saber que actualizo, y que hayas encontrado otras historias de tu agrado en mi profile. Un beshito para ti y gracias por dejarme tan lindo review, me alegra que mis escritos gusten.

**alba-chan:** Holaaaaaaaaa, te agradezco el review y como vesh NO, no demore un año, solo dos meses y 10 dias aproximadamente :p asi que estamos mejorando. Falta un cap aun y no me pienso demorar otro año, sera menos, asi que estate atenta. Por ahora nena, solo me queda agradecerte el review y decirte que no te preocupes que el fic no desaparecerá asi de asi. Un beshito para ti y nos estamos leyendo n.n

**Randa1:** Alouuuuuuu Randa de mi corazoooooooon! T-T te acordaste de mi cumple GRACIAS! eres genial, super, te adoro, te quero CHU CHU CHU! (beshitos por montones para ti) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah shi shi, asi es... Ikki no es bueno sin duda para los cuentos de Hadas, pero no te preocupes, no hará ninguna película fantástica n.n además como puedes ver va a tomar clases de narrativa con Terasu (si, otro curso mas, para mi que Terasu le ha tomado mucho cariñito a Ikki y no quiere soltar a su nuevo hijo adoptivo nunca xD) y pues alli lo ves haciendo cada cosa. Gracias de nuevo por la aclaracion de lo de ff y sus reglas, creo que ya paso el aterrorizamiento como se dice y ya se puede responder tranquilos, asi que lo hago de nuevo; y por supuesto ya estas afiliada al club :p te mando tu carnet de socia de "Los amigos de Bunny" por correo, esperemos que no se pierda en el camino xD. Mil beshitos para mi mosha, y nosh estamos leyendo... CHU!

**Konnie-chan:** Hola nenaaaaaa, como vesh mi musa esta más cooperativa, y ya subimos el nuevo cap. Gracias por el review y espero que este cap te guste Konnie amiga mia de mi y a ver si tu musa esta mas tratable por estas epocas. Un beshito para ti y nos estamos leyendo.

**Elizabeth**: Pues ya estoy aqui con el cap nuevo, y el siguiente sera el próximo y tratare de subirlo pronto. Mil beshitosh para ti y te me cuidas muuuuchoooo y como siempre Eli gracias por escribir.

**Uyuki:** Me sonrojas nena, como dices... si estoy segura que hay muchos fics de SS que son buenos, mira que yo he leido varios. Pero sin duda agradezco tus palabras mas de lo que te puedas creer, me hacen felish. Espero que adores este cap tambien, que lo consideres bien escrito, pero si no es asi pues igual quisiera que me lo dijeses. Un beshito para ti y gracias por el review n.n

**Valsed:** Gracias por tus palabras, y como puedes ver ya estoy actualizando de nuevo, y espero actualizar lo que sigue pronto. Un beshito para ti y nos estamos leyendo.

**cali-kun:** O-O Caliope? Seiya eres tu?... O-O o me esta jugando juegos perversos mi mentecilla malvada X-X aish. En todo caso nena, muchisimas gashiash por el review, me ha emocionado mucho en serio y pues ya vez... este fue el giro que tomo la historia, ya la desenmarañé en referencia al pasado, ahora solo me queda lo que sucederá en adelante. Un besho para ti y grashiash por el review.

**"M":** xD si, adoro dejar a la expectativa, espero que el cap te haya gustado y dejado a la expectativa again. Un besho para ti y gracias por el review.

**lunawood**: Gracias a ti por el review luna, y pues n.n me alegra saber que tu eras las dos lunas xD. Te dejo llorar tu pena, mas bien gracias por seguir leyendo y esperando un cap nuevo, tus acciones y palabras me emocionan; mil beshitos para ti y gracias por el review

**anikasama:** O-O vaya, saber que saliste corriendo a leer el fic cuando te lo dijeron me hace sentir bonito el corazon n-n gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Como ves ya actualice, espero que este cap tambien te guste. Un beshito calido para ti y gracias por el review.

**Koibitotenshitotsuki:** u/u aaaaaaah que pena con todo lo que me dices... no merezco tantos calificativos pero el saber que te gusto mi historia es mas que suficiente. Gracias por el review y no te preocupes, no demore un año para este cap y no demorare un año para el proximo. Un beshito para ti y muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que te guste lo que sigue.

**Majo:** Hola Majo de Tucuman Argentina n-n es un honor conocerte. Siento que te desiluciones al no encontrar la actualizacion, aqui te estoy dejando la noticia de que actualice hoy, espero que eso te anime y la verdad me alegro mucho de que mi descripcion de Ikki de pequeño sea considerada como aceptable, eso es importante para mi. Un beshito para ti y gracias again por el review.

María del Rosario: Me alegro que te gustara, mira tu que aqui te dejo la continuacion. Gracias por el review!

Un beshito felino para todos y no olviden dejar su review! D Nosh vemosh en el siguiente cap. CYAOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**chibineko chan**

**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana** (. y a mucha honra)

Este capítulo fue terminado el día 15 de Octubre del 2005


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título: El regalo de toda una vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada.

**Nota2**: . Este fic sigue siendo por supuesto un regalo para mi adorada amiga Namida, asi que Nami n-n disfruta de este último cap, espero que todo el fic te haya gustado, recuerda que te quero muuuucho.

Capítulo 9: Una reconciliación con el pasado y un futuro por delante 

Milo y Kanon se alejaron de los pocos que habían quedado en la mansión luego de que el último DVD finalizase y Shun un poco más repuesto exigiese hasta la saciedad que los que tenían que hacerlo fuesen a sus trabajos o a las clases que aún pudiesen alcanzar.

Ellos lo habían discutido mucho; en susurros y a veces tan solo con gestos y miradas escondidas, pero lo habían discutido y habían decidido de manera determinante que aunque había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás, aún así Tatsumi necesitaba un castigo por todo lo que había hecho... y ellos se encargarían de otorgárselo.

Y con esa idea en mente se habían escabullido y habían registrado tooooda la mansión, pero no habían encontrado al hombre por ningún rincón.

- "¿Y ahora?."- preguntó Kanon un tanto decepcionado por lo infructuoso de su búsqueda.

- "Pues seguimos buscando."- repuso Milo- "Aún nos falta revisar todo el jardín y las instalaciones que están allí."

Y tal como fue dicho, ambos fueron camino al jardín y comenzaron a inspeccionar rastreando con ojos, oídos y cosmos... y fue entonces que obtuvieron una pequeña respuesta. Al parecer Tatsumi se encontraba allí.

Se miraron en complicidad y presurosos fueron a donde sus instintos los llevaron, que misteriosamente era la misma pequeña bodega donde Ikki encontrase los viejos rollos... donde Tatsumi alguna vez le propinase aquellos golpes.

Estaban por abrir la puerta cuando sintieron otra presencia, una por completo desconocida; así que con cautela comenzaron a empujar la puerta de madera y asomaron ambos sus cabezas al interior del recinto.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que la presencia desconocida no lo era tanto; un por primera vez en persona Terasu estaba allí muy feliz, sentado sobre una banquita y con Tatsumi amarrado de cabeza al techo, amordazado, solo en calzoncillos y al parecer mojado hasta los huesos y a punto de resfriarse en tanto que el maduro director tarareaba una canción a la vez que fumaba uno de sus puros; acciones que se vieron interrumpidas con el ingresar de los dos jóvenes caballeros. Ambos se quedaron allí, estáticos, mirando perplejos a un ahora igualmente sorprendido Terasu.

- "Emmm... hola."- dijo finalmente el mayor.

- "Hola."- respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

Un tenso silencio se insertó en el ambiente hasta que de nuevo Terasu lo cortó.

- "¿Me creerían que le enseño al buen señor aquí presente una nueva técnica de relajación."- preguntó con una brillante pero nerviosa sonrisa.

Milo y Kanon se miraron, luego miraron a Tatsumi, luego a Terasu; de nuevo se miraron entre ellos y ENORMES sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

- "En ese caso."- un muy alegre Milo dijo sin dudar- "Nosotros nos retiramos; no queremos interrumpirlos más."

- "Si... ya le preguntaremos luego a Tatsumi que tan relajante es el método."- secundó Kanon a Milo con un gesto pícaro y un guiño hacia Terasu, y luego de una ultima mirada a Tatsumi, dio junto a Milo la media vuelta para irse.

Obvio que Tatsumi les echó una mirada entre suplicante y acusatoria en esos momentos, pero a esos dos ni les iba ni les venia, y se fueron aunque no sin una última miradita atrás, alegres como pocas veces antes.

Terasu sonrió en su interior y en el exterior también... ¡Pero que muchachos tan simpáticos que eran los amigos del Boy Scout!. Bueno, pero por el momento el negocio que le competía necesitaba de su atención. Miró a Tatsumi de nuevo, de sus sonrientes labios un nueva bocanada de oscuro humo.

- "Bien bien, entonces señor 'Yo me aprovecho de los Boy Scouts mas pequeños' ¿donde nos habíamos quedado?."

Bueno, si la mirada de Tatsumi expresase algo, eso seria sin duda alguna terror puro... y si no hubiese estado amordazado de seguro lo escuchaba medio Tokyo... pero para su mala fortuna ninguno de los que sabía que estaba allí estaba con ganas de dar información alguna. Eso daría para rato.

Eran casi las 2:30 de la tarde cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió, dejando paso a tres cansados viajeros; uno de los cuales tenía además la moral y el corazón por los suelos. Y si los otros dos no decían nada era solo porque eso hubiese hecho que todo fuese mucho peor.

Ikki, por completo abatido, llegó al lugar y observó todo... estaba callado, demasiado callado para su gusto. Entonces haciendo acopio de la poca moral que en ese momento le quedaba, Ikki encendió su cosmo un poco y luego se acercó a las escaleras y llamó, pues logró sentir el cosmos de Shun... y alguno que otro más, en el segundo piso, cosa extraña pues Shun debía de estar en clases.

- "Shun... ya llegue."- dijo sin ánimos, pero aspirando profundo... puede que el cumpleaños de Shun hubiese sido el día anterior, pero iba a celebrarle el día como mejor le saliese, y es que algo le decía que si Shun no había ido a clases la culpa la tenía él... pues su pequeño ototo estaba deprimido.

Y entonces mientras terminaba de hacer estos y otros pequeños razonamientos una cabecita peliverde se asomó por los barandales de las escaleras y una exclamación ahogada medio de sorpresa medio de emoción se dejó escuchar al tiempo que Andrómeda bajaba corriendo las largas escaleras.

Y entonces sucedió... de pronto Shun se encontraba frente a Ikki, e Ikki se encontraba frente a Shun... pero a diferencia de lo que usualmente sucedía, el menor no se le tiró encima a Ikki con febril efervescencia; sino que se le quedo mirando fijo a los ojos por varios segundos (lo cual hizo que el corazón de Ikki se hundiese aún más en la miseria) tras lo cual, casi un minuto y medio después las verdes orbes esmeralda comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas.

Decir que Saori y Saga (quien había estado para ese momento más ocupado observando el sospechoso comportamiento del resto de los presentes que se encontraban en susurros llamando por sus celulares a Dios sabría que personas) estaban más que sorprendidos por aquel comportamiento y se sentían de pronto muy pero MUY culpables, era decir poco.

- "Shun... usabi... no, no llores. Lo siento, lo siento mucho; fue mi culpa, te defraude Shun... en serio lo siento..."- se desvivía Ikki de pronto sin saber muy bien como actuar o que decir para evitar que su ototo sufriese de esa manera.

Shun entonces negó, sollozó y con un fuerte abrazo se arrojó contra el pecho de Ikki dispuesto a refugiarse allí por tiempo indefinido.

- "Nii-san baka."- sollozó bajito y comenzó a llorar casi desconsolado en brazos de un perplejo Ikki que apenas y lograba conectar sus pensamientos tratando de dilucidar que era lo que había pasado allí.

No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y una mancha de caballeros entraba presurosos al salón de estar y se les quedaban viendo a el y a Shun, observándolos con enormes y emocionadas sonrisas al igual que los que previamente se encontraban allí.

Ikki por su lado ya se estaba desesperando, no entendía pero nada de nada en verdad de la actitud de su ototo, y estar de pronto rodeado por un sin número de curiosos ojos y cosmos (y digo de pronto porque el pobre, como dije antes, ni cuenta se dio del momento en que todos entraron) no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios. Trató de alzar un poco la barbilla de Shun para mirarlo de frente a los ojos, pero todo lo que logró enfocar fueron las llorosas esmeraldas clavadas en su propio rostro.

- "Ototo..."- empezó Ikki

- "Te quiero."- lo cortó emocionado Shun- "Eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos los hermanos mayores del mundo y te quiero."

- "Aaaaaw, ¿no son tiernos?."- preguntó bajito un entretenido Milo que junto a Shura, Ayoria, Kanon y otros daba cuenta de las ahora frías pero igualmente aún deliciosas palomitas.

- "Mucho."- respondió Ayoria con una sonrisa.

Saga y Saori seguían mirando todo cada vez más confundidos, y si alguno iba a decir algo fue definitivamente cortado cuando Kamus llamó la atención de la joven diosa con un rostro por demás serio.

- "Discúlpeme mi señora, pero desearía intercambiar algunas palabras con usted."- el tono serio del caballero de Acuario acompañado de las miradas igualmente serias tanto de este como de muchos otros más, hicieron que la joven no supiese ni que decir y tan solo se limitase a asentir contrariada.

- "Esto será interesante."- Kanon susurró a Milo, este asintió con una sonrisa que ya rayaba en lo perverso y no era el único con esa expresión.

Por su lago Kamus continuó.

- "En ese caso, ya que mi señora da su venia, le ruego vayamos a otro lugar. Esos dos..."- dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a los dos hermanos aún fundidos en un tierno abrazo- "tienen mucho con lo cual ponerse al día. Y aunque también creo que el Fénix debe de tener una larga conversación con nosotros, primero debe de hablar con su hermano."

Todos asintieron en silencio pero de tal forma que daban a entender que a diferencia de los recién llegados del viaje, si entendían de que se trataba aquello.

- "Entonces grupo, es hora de retirarnos."- Kamus sentenció y todos dieron una última mirada a los hermanos que aún estaban en un mundo aparte; y obviamente Ikki aún trataba de entender el comportamiento de un Shun que por nada del mundo parecía querer despegarse del abrazo de su nii-san.

- "Shun..."- Ikki continuaba su preocupado discurso que a cada rato era interrumpido- "Por favor hermanito, no llores más... dime que te pasó ¿Es que acaso alguien te lastimó? ¿Es eso?."

Shun negó una vez más a la última pregunta de Ikki dejándolo ya sin más preguntas y sin saber que hacer.

Y entonces, de pronto, como caído del cielo (literalmente hablando) un gastado osito cayó sobre su cabeza, y al reconocerlo el rostro del Ikki se tiñó de un fuerte rojo escarlata... es que... es que... ¿es que acaso eso quería decir...?. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa pero no salió ningún sonido, por un momento lo único que atinó a hacer fue mirar el viejo y querido peluche hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo... Shun NO era el que tenía el osito... alguien más lo pasó y fue alguien a sus espaldas... entonces... osea... Los ojos de Ikki se abrieron grandes al tiempo que su corazón se desbocaba y comenzaba a sudar frío mientras casi con miedo comenzaba lentamente a voltear en un giro de 180 grados... y lo único que atinó a ver fueron las espaldas de los pocos caballeros que aún quedaban por retirarse. Aunque uno de ellos volteó y luego otro y otro más, y con el más absoluto temor Ikki notó en las sendas sonrisas de Milo, Shura y Kanon que su regalo había sido más que entregado.

- "Viste... tu viste... ellos vieron..."- Ikki no lograba terminar de manera coherente las frases, y aunque hubiese querido Shun no le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- "¡¿Porque nii-san!."- reclamó de pronto Shun con los ojitos anegados y la voz llorosa- "¡¿Porque me tratas como a un muñequito? ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad para compartir contigo no solo lo bueno sino también lo malo!."- el pequeño se separo de pronto del mayor y lo miró con aquellos ojitos llorosos que lo desarmaban- "¡¡¡¿¿PORQUE MALDITA SEA DEJASTE LOS ESTUDIOS!."- estalló de pronto Shun descolocando por completo a Ikki una vez más, quien solo atinó de nuevo a abrir grandes los ojos y una vez más abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber que decir durante casi un par de minutos, hasta que por fin le salió de algún lugar la voz en tanto que su cerebro trataba de reorganizar las ideas al conectar de nuevo las shockeadas neuronas.

- "Shun... yo..."- Ikki comenzó pero una vez más y para no perder la costumbre fue interrumpido.

- "¡Por Kami-sama Ikki, no tenías que sacrificarte a tal punto!."- Shun respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse- "Yo sé que es importante para ti el que yo tenga una carrera nii-san, pero... pero... ¿Que nunca te has puesto a pensar que para mi también es importante que tu tengas algo en que sustentarte y que te guste? ¡¿Es que las mil veces que te pregunté algo sobre el asunto no te dieron una pista!."- claramente Shun se debatía entre estar o no furioso con el Fénix.

Por su parte el caballero de bronce estaba una vez más mudo, tratando de dilucidar de donde demonios Shun había sacado esa información, repasando en su mente mil veces lo que se suponía debió de haber estado en los videos... los videos que él no revisó porque... porque... fueron finalizados por Terasu.

- "Ese viejo..."- se le escapó a Ikki de manera amenazante de los labios y lo que vino a continuación, si antes se había sorprendido por la actitud de su ototo, ahora definitivamente sufriría de un shock nervioso.

- "¡¡¡NII-SAN! ¡No te atrevas...! y lo estoy diciendo completamente en serio ¡Ni pienses ni te atrevas en reclamarle nada a Terasu-san, que TODO lo que ha hecho lo considero como lo mejor que pudo hacerse!."- a esas alturas ya los ojitos verdes de Shun hasta parecían sacar chispas.

Ikki decidió entonces en una súbita iluminación mental que el paso más sabio para él a seguir era quedarse callado y dejar que Shun terminase de decir todo lo que obviamente tenía que decir. Tan solo asintió mansamente con la cabeza a las últimas amenazantes palabras de su ototo, el cual ya parecía haberse tranquilizado de nuevo y según creía el Fénix, ahora pensaba en lo siguiente a decir.

- "Nii-san..."- Shun retomó la palabra- "lo que en verdad quiero decir... es gracias. Gracias por habérmelo dado todo Ikki; pero creo que ya fue suficiente y creo que es hora de que seas ahora tú quien sea velado y cuidado y salga adelante. Nii-san, yo ya estoy encaminado y también deseoso de encaminarte si es que me lo permites."- Shun tomó una de las manos del mayor y lo enfrentó con una mirada que iba firme desde sus ojos esmeraldas hasta los azules oscuros de Ikki- "Nii-san, si en verdad quieres hacerme feliz, date una oportunidad. Termina tus estudios secundarios y luego continua los que deban de seguirse... aunque más por mi quisiera que lo hicieses por ti Ikki, porque la verdad es que me es virtualmente imposible estar más orgulloso de ti de lo que ya estoy... tu Ikki, tú eres mi héroe."

Ante tales palabras, el Fénix no pudo evitar temblar de emoción, y es que las palabras de su hermanito le habían calado hondo en el alma.

- "Shun yo... yo no se que decir..."- Ikki sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- "No digas nada hermano, solo dame ese gusto; déjame apoyarte a ti como durante toda una vida tu me has apoyado a mi; déjame compartir contigo como tu igual... déjame ser tu hermano."

Ikki decidió entonces dejarlo, y sin más palabras acepto... aunque luego de la belleza del momento casi le vino un infarto cuando de pronto Shun le dijo que adoraba las canciones que le había dedicado por su cumpleaños... y que nadie cantaba tan bien como él.

Saori no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos... estaba muy confundida y sorprendida ante los temas tratados.

- "Perdón Kamus... pero creo que no he entendido del todo."- la joven diosa dijo algo sacada de onda y tratando de normalizar la situación. Se encontraba por sobre todas las cosas bastante avergonzada.

- "Pues mi señora, lo siento mucho pero creo que debo decir que he sido... hemos sido bastante claros todos con respecto al primero punto. Exigimos que de ahora en adelante deje al caballero Fénix en paz con su vida, lo mismo que al resto de los de bronce cuando estos necesiten su tiempo para estudiar o trabajar o lo que sea que hagan para forjarse un destino. Si lo que necesita en un futuro son guardaespaldas para alguna misión nosotros los dorados estaremos más que complacidos con cumplir con la tarea. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro ahora mi señora?."

Saori se puso por completo colorada porque a diferencia de lo que se esperaría tras un discurso como aquel que seria un tono burlón casi retando a la joven, el tono del dorado era por completo serio y eso lo hacía aún peor; y encima de todo lo que más la hería no era eso, sino que el resto de los presentes no hacía nada con respecto al asunto como en cualquier otro momento lo hubiesen hecho, y que a Saga (el único que había tratado de dar un paso en su defensa) hacía rato que lo habían parado varias miradas serias y leves negaciones de cabeza de más de uno de los presentes, todo en combinación de los fuertes apretones de las manos de Kanon y Shura en sus hombros. El Santo Dorado de Géminis había visto sorprendido y confundido a sus camaradas pero se había quedado quieto, por supuesto con el deseo de saber en un muy próximo futuro de que se trataba todo aquello.

- "Bastante claro."- Saori contesto con toda la dignidad que pudo, y entonces en el más que obvio de los pasos a seguir en aquella conversación preguntó- "¿Y puedo saber a que viene ese pedido?."

Más de una docena de pares de ojos cayeron sobre ella como esperando justo ese momento. El ambiente se cargó aún más para la pelilila.

- "Bueno Saori-sama, es bueno que lo pregunte porque en definitiva ese es el tema que deseamos tratar con usted; y que por supuesto trae consigo mucho más que tan solo los turnos para protegerla."- Kamus se acomodó en su asiento frente a Saori, pues ambos estaban sentados, al igual que muchos otros- "Creo que comenzaremos por hablar de los beneficios prometidos a nuestros hermanos de bronce en el momento de sus adopciones; promesas que va siendo hora que sean cumplidas."

Saori abrió los ojos como platos y la boca en completa sorpresa; aquello había sido en duda algo que no se esperaba. Cerró la boca, aspiró hondo y trato de calmarse llegándolo a hacer finalmente luego de un largo momento.

- "¿Y exactamente de que beneficios hablamos?. En todo caso el que trata esos asuntos en su mayoría es Tatsumi, así que no creo que podamos hacerlo en estos momentos."- aseveró la diosa ahora con calma.

- "Esto.. Saori-sama."- Milo interrumpió brevemente la conversación en la que nadie más que Kamus y Saori habían participado hasta el momento- "No creo que Tatsumi-san venga por algún tiempo... estaba, em, probando nuevos métodos de relajamiento la última vez que Kanon y yo lo vimos."- dijo el caballero de Scorpio con una muy bien fingida sonrisa inocente que dirigió a su peliazul cómplice quien de pronto lucía igual de inocente.

- "En ese caso..."- Kamus retomó la palabra- "Creo que tendremos que tratar estos asuntos sin Tatsumi-san. Verá mi señora, habló de aquellos beneficios que su abuelo adoptivo, el Sr. Kidoh dio a los muchachos durante sus entrevista iniciales con ellos; y que para un mejor entendimiento y para suerte nuestra tenemos en una grabación.. por favor deje que le mostremos ¿Nashi, nos harías el servicio?."- el dorado de Acuario pidió al caballero Lobo mientras que este asentía y sacando un DVD de una caja lo colocaba en un equipo conectado a una amplia televisión en la sala donde se encontraban.

En menos de un minuto la escena fue seleccionada y en los siguiente minutos Saori palideció al escuchar lo dicho por su abuelo a un pequeño Ikki que protegía visiblemente a un mucho más pequeño Shun tras de si; y no era la única, Saga también parecía papel de lo blanco que se estaba poniendo. El fragmento deseado terminó y Nashi sacó el disco de la máquina; aquello era más que suficiente para poner en evidencia el tema deseado, tampoco era para profanar más el obsequio de un hermano hacia el otro.

- "¿Como...?."- comenzó a preguntar Saori pero fue cortada.

- "Eso no importa mi señora, lo que importa es que tenemos esa información y pensamos hacer algo al respecto. Pero en este momento más que tratar de los de bronce aquí presentes en general, hablaremos de los hermanos de bronce, los caballeros Fénix y Andrómeda para ser más precisos ya que son los que mas nos atañen el día de hoy."- Kamus entrecruzó los dedos sobre el regazo al tiempo que alzaba una pierna y la apoyaba sobre la otra entrecruzándola de una manera muy masculina- "Comencemos con el hecho de que el Fénix tienen el derecho a estudiar lo que desee y hacer lo que desee sin tener que darle cuentas mi señora pues no estamos en tiempo de guerra... así mismo como no tiene porque preocuparse de que Andrómeda pierda exámenes o clases por no darle a usted dicha información; y es que al igual que el resto de los de Bronce, creemos que se ha ganado a pulso el derecho a su tranquilidad y con creces, pues incluso la han protegido de nosotros mismos."- mientras Kamus hablaba, Saori iba palideciendo cada vez más y más ante lo dicho al tiempo que la culpa la iba llenando y un solo pensamiento chocaba una y otra vez en su cabeza... _¡¿Y como demonios sabían ellos eso!... que vergüenza Kami-sama ¡QUE VERGUENZA!._

- "Saori-sama ¿me esta escuchando?.". Dígame si esta de acuerdo con lo que le estamos sugiriendo."

Saori parpadeó y casi sin atreverse a mirar a sus caballeros asintió.

- "Bien, entonces las propuestas que tenemos seguro serán aceptadas. Verá mi señora, estamos concientes de que necesita protección hacia su persona, y es obvio que los muchachos aquí presentes...- "dijo refiriéndose a los de bronce- "son bastante capaces de realizar el trabajo, pero como ya señalamos algunos de ellos se están haciendo una vida como en el caso del Dragón y Andrómeda... y del Fénix en un futuro; y muchos otros por supuesto se enaltecen con trabajos honrados, por lo cual creo que faltará ayuda; con lo que hablando entre todos hemos decidido turnarnos de a dos caballeros dorados cada semana aquí a su lado, después de todo no solo estamos en paz sino también estamos acostumbrados a que por lo menos dos o tres casa estén sin guardianes, así que no será difícil la adaptación. Ya el Patriarca Shion está elaborando el cronograma de turnos... ¿Está hasta aquí de acuerdo con lo dicho mi señora?."

¡Oh Kamisama! Incluso Shion estaba en aquello... ahora si definitivamente Saori no sabía ni donde meterse. Mordiéndose un labio aceptó sin palabras pues hasta ella misma se daba cuenta que aunque doloroso, ellos tenían la razón... y algo en su interior le dijo: A partir de este momento muchísimas cosas van a cambiar.

Y así la conversación siguió con Kamus como el portavoz, dando tanto para la diosa como para el resto de presentes las pautas que iniciarían una etapa con un gran borrón y cuenta nueva en sus vidas.

Muchos sucesos marcaron a partir de aquel momento lo que seria el futuro de los hermanos.

Shun por ejemplo, por primera vez en su vida tomó la revancha en relación a algo, y para completo horror de Ikki y a su vez orgullo tanto del Fénix como del resto, sentó una denuncia en contra de la vieja directora que aún gobernaba, más que dirigía, el humilde orfanato_ Nisshoku_; y cuando llegó el día en que las autoridades llegaron a destituir a dicha dama con cargos por abuso de autoridad y maltrato infantil, el peliverde no dudó en esperar en las puertas para confrontar con su de pronto dura mirada esmeralda los ojos sorprendidos de quien otrora tuviese tanto poder en su vida; y en su pecho su corazón se sintió aliviado al ver las caritas sorprendidas y alegres de los actuales niños que casi y lloraban de emoción al ver como llegaba una mujer joven y de rostro amable a ocupar el lugar... se había hecho justicia.

Fue entonces que el joven se atrevió por fin a pedirle a su onii-san que lo llevase a ver la tumba de la joven que dio toda una vida para protegerlo tanto a él como al mayor. Fue una amplia comitiva sin embargo la que fue a honrar la memoria de Mayonaka, todos aquellos a quienes les había robado el corazón con su dulzura en tan solo unas cuantas imágenes.

- "Muchas gracias Mayo nee-chan, gracias por cuidar de Ikki nii-san y de mi con tanto cariño... te quiero."- dijo el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos al postrarse frente a la pequeña tumba.

- "Mayo nee-chan, tanto tiempo... pero ya estoy aquí."- una lágrima viajó solitaria por la mejilla del mayor, en ella la carga de tantos años caía y se perdía en el viento.

Luego de eso Shun convenció a Ikki de que visitase al joven Sugi ahora que Ikki había, de cierta manera obligada, hecho las paces con el pasado; fue una sorpresa saber que esos 10 años lograron que el joven se transformase en el ayudante del director del orfanato donde había crecido y probablemente el sucesor del mismo, aunque no lo fue tanto saber que bajo sus cuidados los niños eran felices.

- "¿Seguro que no vienes conmigo ototo?."- preguntó Ikki una vez más.

- "No nii-san, tú eres quien más tiene que hablar con él. Yo voy contigo la próxima vez."- Shun insistió mientras empujaba a su nii-san metiéndolo cariñosamente por la puerta y quedándose en esta mientras instaba a Ikki a continuar su camino. Y el mayor lo hizo.

El Fénix avanzó entre corredores y pasillos llenos de niños jugando alegres y en un ambiente sano y protegido... ¡Que diferente del lugar donde creció él mismo!. Por fin llegó a la oficina que le fue indicada de manera previa y tocó la puerta de una manera muy tímida para su propio gusto.

- "Adelante..."- la voz de un hombre joven se dejó oír e Ikki inhaló y exhaló antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta.

- "¿En que puedo ayud...?."- la pregunta murió en los labios del joven hombre sentado tras un escritorio lleno de papeles y carpetas, y sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa hacían competencia con unos labios que no encontraban como cerrarse, hasta que por fin lo lograron- "¿Ikki-chan?."- fue entonces lo único que pudo decir el mayor.

- "Sugi-san... cuanto tiempo."- de nuevo la voz a Ikki le salió inusualmente tímida, pero es que no podía solucionar eso de momento.

Sugi por su lado, luego de dejar la sorpresa inicial, sonrió casi con euforia al tiempo que se paraba y daba un rodeo a su escritorio para poder llegar al joven que aún se encontraba en el marco de la puerta... al cual abrazó sin dudarlo un segundo.

- "¡Ikki! ¡Por Kamisama, esto es un milagro!."- exclamó feliz alejándose un poco para poder mirar a su visitante mejor y de manera más detenida- "Mirate, estas enorme ¡Todo un hombrecito!. La última vez que te vi apenas y me llegabas un poco por encima de la cintura... fue hace tanto, estaba tu y Shun... ¡Shun-chan! ¡¿Donde esta el pequeño Shun? ¿Le pasó algo malo a tu ototo? ¿Porque no esta aquí contigo!."- preguntó de pronto Sugi muy preocupado, e Ikki quien aún estaba algo atontado por tanto abrazo y pregunta, apenas y logró articular una respuesta.

- "No... esta bien... se quedó afuera..."

Sugi miró a Ikki, le sonrió de nuevo y asintiendo a la respuesta dada guió a Ikki hasta una silla frente a su escritorio, y jalando otra la puso al costado y se sentó él mismo sin dejar jamás de ver al peliazul.

- "La última vez que supe de ustedes, Shun estaba en la televisión en el tan mencionado _'Torneo Galáctico'_... apenas y lo reconocí, se veía enorme también."- Ikki enrojeció recordando aquel torneo... en realidad no le gustaba mucho hacerlo, no se había comportado nada bien con su ototo.

- "Mmm... si, hace ya casi cuatro años de eso."- Ikki dijo restándole importancia- "Ha seguido creciendo..."

- "¿Y porque no vino contigo?. No entiendo porque se quedó afuera... Él... ¿está enojado conmigo por algo?... tal vez por no haberlos adoptado como prometí."- Sugi terminó en un tono triste.

- "No, no creo... Shun es una persona muy noble... y es muy bueno, nunca odiaría a alguien, menos por algo como eso. Él... cree que debemos de tener muchas cosas de que hablar nosotros dos... dijo que la próxima vez vendría el mismo a darte un abrazo."

Sugi sonrió aliviado y miró a Ikki con detenimiento una vez más.

- "¿Y tienes mucho que hablar conmigo?."

Ikki se encogió de hombros.

- "Tal vez... la semana pasada fuimos a visitar a Mayo- neechan..."

- "Oh!."- Sugi se sorprendió por ello, luego un aire de nostalgia lo invadió- "Yo voy cada vez que pudo, si pusiese ir a diario lo haría; apuesto que la hicieron muy feliz... ¿le gusto a Shun volver a verla?."

Bien, ese fue sin duda el inicio de una conversación... una que duró varias horas, donde se habló del pasado, el presente y el futuro... una por la cual a Shun no le importó esperar sentado en la acera viendo las nubes pasar.

Son las 6:30 am y las primeras muestras de vida en la mansión Kidoh se dejan sentir... es un día miércoles, un día normal varios meses después de aquel día del cumpleaños de Shun. Nuestra vista va vagando desde la puerta cerrada de la entrada, yendo lentamente por el pasillo del vestíbulo que va hacia el living.

- "¡Buenos días Shun! ¿Ya está el desayuno? La verdad es que muero de hambre."

- "Buen día Aldebarán-san ¡Ya casi!. Buen día Shiryu, buen día Máscara-san, hola Hyoga... siéntense para desayunar... ¿Aún no han despertado Seiya y los demás?. Se les va a hacer tarde."

- "Pues Seiya no quería levantarse, ya sabes como es."- la voz divertida del Cisne se dejó escuchar y como respuesta un corillo de risas divertidas y leves se dio.

Mientras, nuestra vista sigue paseando por el lugar... alfombras rojas en un piso de madera pulida dan un aspecto elegante pero familiar y cálido, y dentro de poco pasamos del living con sus asientos cómodos y las mesillas para apoyar alguna tasa de té o café a las siguientes habitaciones.

- "Buen día todos."

- "Buenos días Saori-sama."- se escucha el saludo en un coro perfecto y el sonido de la silla siendo arrimada para que la persona se proceda a sentar.

Poco a poco nuestro camino da un curva, vamos en dirección a la sala; que es el lugar al cual queremos llegar.

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchan bajando a la carrera por la escalera.

- "¡Estoy tarde!... hola Shun, pásame una tostada ¡Ya me voy!."

- "¡Ikki del Ave Fénix! ¡NO SON ni las siete de la mañana, así que ahora te sientas Y COMES que por gusto NO cocino!."

- "Uuuuuh, papá Shun se enojó."

- "¡Seiya, Jabú, Nashi!... ya pensaba que tendríamos que ir a levantarlos. Siéntense."

- "Gracias Shiryu... pero ni creas, el olor de esos Hot Cakes despierta a cualquiera ¡Si huelen riquísimo!."

- "Ay Seiya... tu nunca vas a cambiar."

Una sonrisa general siguió a aquella aseveración.

Mientras, nosotros por fin llegamos a la entrada de la sala, y poco a poco nos vamos moviendo por encima de la mullida y cómoda alfombra crema de pelo alto que tapiza el lugar.

- "Ahora si ya me voy, gracias por el desayuno."- suenan las sillas moverse sin cuidado.

- "¡Nii-san! esperate... te olvidas tu almuerzo. Ay Ikki, tranquilizate, saldrás bien en tu examen de Química, ¡si estudiaste toda la noche! y se que lo hiciste bien porque Shiryu y yo te ayudamos."

Un suspiro.

- "¿Tú crees ototo?... espero que tengas razón."

- "Ikki, hazle caso a Shun, él sabe lo que dice... además hasta ahora haz ido bien en todos tus cursos... es increíble que solo te falte un año para terminar... apenas termines este semestre ya iremos planeando tu cronograma de estudios para cuando postules a la universidad."

- "Gracias Shiryu..."

- "¡Listo nii-san! aquí está tu refrigerio de hoy... y hay un envase extra de sushi para Terasu-san, dáselo cuando llegues a su oficina por la tarde a trabajar... y recuérdale el almuerzo del sábado."

Mientras Shun parlotea alegremente, nuestra vista se posa en un bonito mueble labrado, empotrado justo contra la pared este de la sala, y vamos subiendo lentamente por sus repisas.

- "Ototo... ya deja de invitar a ese viejo pevertido a la casa... no vaya a ser que un día llegue y ya no lo podamos sacar."

- "¡Nii-san! No hables así de él... además yo se que digas lo que digas tu lo quieres mucho."

- "¡¿QUE!... Shun, tantas horas con el viejo te están afectando (gruñido y bufido exasperados)... mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clases."

- "Adiós nii-san."

- "Adiós Ikki."

- "Que te vaya bien Fénix."

- "¡Tú puedes con esos tontos elementos químicos Ikki!."

- "¡Suerte!."

- "Nii-san, ¡No te vayas a olvidar lo de Terasu-san!... mira que voy a llamarlo para preguntar por la noche."

- "Si, si... lo que sea. Pórtense bien y cuídense... tú también Saori."

Pasos apurados y un abrir y cerrar de puerta.

Y mientras tanto nosotros llegamos a una repisa en especial, en ella descansa un primoroso cofrecito trabajado en metales... bronce, plata y oro entrelazados; el cual muestra en sus múltiples caras la imagen más cálida. Una cándida y encadenada Reina Andrómeda se protege con satisfacción entre las llameantes y amorosas alas de un enorme Fénix que se encuentra a su lado custodiándola; y a su alrededor como cuidando de esos dos, las 86 constelaciones restantes y el símbolo de la siempre justa Nike se dejan ver.

- "Nosotros también ya nos vamos... gracias por el desayuno Shun, te esperamos."

- "De nada Hyoga, si espérenme por favor... dejo esto en el lavadero y nos vamos juntos a tomar nuestros buses... mientras coja cada quien su refrigerio."

Y debajo de aquella escena, una inscripción se deja ver.

- "¡Hasta luego chicos! Nos vemos a la noche."

- "Adiós, adiós... que les vaya bien en clases."

"Aqui se encuentran las memorias de la niñez de Ikki y Shun Kidoh... del Fénix para Andrómeda, he aquí el regalo de lo que puede ser contado como toda una vida."

La puerta se cierra, las voces se alejan del comedor en todas direcciones, el día acaba de comenzar...

Y es que esta vida aún tiene muchas historias que contar... y muchos regalos que dar.

FIN Notas de la autora 

Wiiii! Alouuuuu n.n pues que les parece, se terminó. Shi, así como lo leen; y espero que les haya gustado este final. Por lo pronto a Namida... nena, como siempre lo he dicho un millón de veces, este regalo fue especialmente para ti espero que te haya gustado, lo escribí de corazón.

Y a todos mis maravillosos lectores ¡Gracias! Gracias en serio por apoyarme durante todo el camino, son mi pilar y mi más grande tesoro.

A mis lectores de Fanfiction net, pues no se si ya se enteraron... pero desde el 21 de Noviembre Fanfiction decidió poner la opción para contestar los reviews firmados, así que no solo considero algo inútil el contestar reviews dentro de los capítulos, sino tambien algo PROHIBIDO... así que estaré contestando ahora los reviews firmados y luego dejare un mensaje en los mismos reviews contestando los que no estén firmados como hice con el capítulo 7.

Quiero dejar este capítulo además como un pequeño regalo de Navidad adelantado para todos, así que.. (chibi llama al resto de la Manada 7, y mientras todos se ponen su gorritas rojas de Santa se van poniendo ordenados uno al lado del otro). Ahora si... todos juntos:

**¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS 2005!**

QUe todos tengan una muy felina Navidad y un gatuno Años Nuevo. Recuerden que siempre los querré.

Y como siempre ¡Pronto nos estaremos viendo!.

Beshitos felinos babosos cariñosos mil para todos.

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

Este capítulo se terminó el 19 de Diciembre del 2005.


End file.
